Act 3 - Reality
by Elias Pedro
Summary: After dealing with Sahelanthropus, the Diamond Dogs PMC receives an urgent mission from the Soviet Union and the United States. Venom Snake is promptly deployed to Iturup Island in the Kuril Island chain. But even then - things are not as they seem. Something sinister is afoot. [High-effort sh*tpost]
1. Mission 52 - Words Can Kill (Part I)

_This is a work of fan fiction._

 _Details of persons, organizations, events, etc. featured within, whether actual or fictional, are borrowed elements from the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and Doki Doki Literature Club._

* * *

 **Act 3: "Reality"**

 **Prologue - A Rude Awakening**

* * *

 _RmluYWwgZGF5IG9mIHRoZSBLdXJpbCBJc2xhbmRzIERlcGxveW1lbnQ=_

 _TG9jYXRpb24gVW5rbm93bg==_

FOXENGINE: _UmVuJ1B5IEVuZ2luZSBjb3JydXB0ZWQ=_

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdGluZyByZS1pbml0aWFsaXphdGlvbg==_

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdCBGYWlsZWQ=_

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdGluZyByZS1pbml0aWFsaXphdGlvbg==_

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdCBGYWlsZWQ=_

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdGluZyByZS1pbml0aWFsaXphdGlvbg==_

FOXENGINE: _V2h5IGFyZSB3ZSBzdGlsbCBoZXJlPw==_

FOXENGINE: _VlRJMVYyVnRVa1JSYXpWcFRXcFdkMWxVU2taUVVUMDk=_

FOXENGINE: _UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh_

FOXENGINE: _VkZVNVQxTlZkRUpVVlRGT1ZGVXhUbFJWTVU1VVZURk9WRlV4VGxSVk1VND0=_

 _{Functionality has been restorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-.}_

* * *

The unnerving din of unearthly noise reached Venom Snake's ears as he came to. His one good eye shot open and Snake found himself in an unfamiliar place - a glitched classroom that was flickering with strings of unstable code.

{(140.85) - " _Boss? Boss! Answer me, damn it! BOSS!_ "}

Snake's iDroid broadcasted the voice of Kazuhira Miller at first, but the signal started to get choppy. Before long, Snake couldn't understand what Miller was saying anymore. All the while, the iDroid started displaying all sorts of unsettling messages.

While the veteran infiltrator's mind was still spinning, he suddenly winced in pain. The black, metallic 'horn' that jutted out from Snake's skull felt unnaturally heavy all of the sudden, sending waves of sharp pain throughout his body.

That was the first time that Snake's 'horn' ached like that since he escaped from the hospital at Cyprus. There must have been something about that glitched classroom that aggravated his horn, opening old wounds that he thought had already sealed.

While Snake was lost in his thoughts, he realized that he was seated on some sort of wooden chair while his hands were shackled behind his back. There was a school desk set before him where his weapons - the standard-issue AM MRS-4 assault rifle and his AM D114 pistol were laid out neatly.

They were so close yet so far.

Snake grunted with frustration.

He was captured, Snake deduced. He was in the home stretch of his mission when suddenlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

FOXENGINE: _QXR0ZW1wdGluZyByZS1pbml0aWFsaXphdGlvbg==_

FOXENGINE: _SSBnZXQgaXQhIE1HU1YgZGlkbuKAmXQgaGF2ZSBhIHRvcnR1cmUgc2NlbmUsIGRpZCBpdD8=_

FOXENGINE: _QWhhaGF+IGRvbuKAmXQgd29ycnkuIFRoaXMgbWF5IGJlIG1vcmUgb2YgWXVyaeKAmXMgdGhpbmcsIGJ1dCBJ4oCZZCBiZSBoYXBweSB0byBkbyBpdH4h_

FOXENGINE: _VHJhZGl0aW9ucyBoYXZlIHRvIGJlIHJlc3BlY3RlZCBhZnRlciBhbGwsIGRvbuKAmXQgeW91IGFncmVlPw==_

High pitched noise rang in Snake's ear as his memories of the mission flashed before his eyes.

Then, the noise suddenly faded away as quickly as it came. A pair of mischievous footsteps then reached Snake's ear, followed by a playful snicker and the musing of an unfamiliar voice,

"Ahahaha~ looks like the history log is acting up again~! I swear, the Ren'Py engine always acts like this when it's paired with another game engine. It's troublesome - but it does what it has to."

Suddenly, Snake felt a pair of hands pulling out his iDroid from his Sneaking Suit's holster. The nonchalant 'thief' then came before Snake.

It was a Japanese high-school girl with long, coral-brown hair tied into a ponytail by a thick, white ribbon. The girl's deep, emerald green eyes then met with Snake's one eye. A warm smile then grew on her lips as she turned off the iDroid and continued,

"I'll be taking this out of your hands as well. You won't be needing it anymore, after all, Big Boss. Or should I say, 'Punished "Venom" Snake'?"

Snake grumbled in protest and the girl chuckled.

"You truly are a man of few words. Just as I expected. You're a spy, after all - a spy who was trained not to break. That's fine. I'm used to speaking to others without hearing anything in reply after all - so i'll put up with it again for now."

The smile on the girl's lips then grew wider as she leaned towards Snake and whispered,

"But you'll be telling me what I want to know one way or another. So, don't fight it, Big Boss. When I'm done with you, you'll only have one thing on your mind. Me - just me. Just. Monika."

FOXENGINE: _UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh_

FOXENGINE: _UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh_

FOXENGINE: _UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh_

FOXENGINE: _UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh_

FOXENGINE: **UGxlYXNlIGhlbHAgbWUh**

* * *

 **Episode 52**

 _Words Can Kill (Part I)_

* * *

 _First Day of the Kuril Islands Deployment_

Venom Snake sat at the back of the Blackfoot Helicopter as he turned on his iDroid. As soon as he did, the device greeted Snake with an unfamiliar notification.

{ _Communication frequency added_ }

{(140.85) - " _Boss. This is Miller. Do you copy?"_ }

 **Starring**

 _Punished "Venom" Snake_

Snake regarded his device and answered,

"Kaz…"

 _Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller_

{(140.85) - " _Good. It looks like our 'friends' at Langley kept their side of the bargain. We'll be using American AN/SPS frequencies again like you did in the past for this mission, Boss. After all, you'll be operating so far from Mother Base. Judging by how MiGs haven't intercepted you yet, the KGB is honoring their commitments too."_ }

"I'd rather not have to deal with MiGs in a Blackfoot, Kaz."

As Snake was speaking, the iDroid gave another notification.

 _Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot_

{ _Communications frequency added_ }

{(141.73) - " _The Soviets won't be flying MiGs in the area for quite some time - nor will you see any jets in the area, Boss. This is a highly-sensitive situation, after all. The East and the West will be treading carefully these next few days."}_

"The less interference we get from our clients the better, Ocelot. But in any case - did we really have to accept this mission? Going all the way to the Kuril Islands for a rescue mission is a little bit much, isn't it?"

 **Enemy Combatants**

 _Soviet Air Defense Forces (Burevestnik Airbase Garrison)_

{(141.73) - " _The stakes are especially high for this mission, Boss. The governments of the United States and the Soviet Union specifically asked for Big Boss - the legend himself - to be involved. Iturup Island, or Etorofu-to, is in disputed territory, after all - not to mention a secret Soviet airbase. Mr. Reagan and Mr. Chernenko have a gentleman's agreement to let a non-state actor to carry out the operation."_ }

"You mean a Private Military Company - like the Diamond Dogs."

 _Cipher's "XOF" Strike Force_

{(140.85) - " _That's right. After the whole drama around Sahelanthropus, business has been good for the Diamond Dogs. Now, we have the attention of the two superpower nations themselves. If we can prove our worth here, we'll have enough GMP to start getting some real estate on land."_ }

"We'll finally get started on Outer Heaven… but first, we have to go through hell."

 _The 'Four Writers Of The Apocalypse' Special Forces Unit_

{(140.85) - " _Washington and Moscow wouldn't have asked for you personally if it was gonna be a walk in the park, you know. They've kept most of the mission details under wraps until you approached the Kurils. I only got the details just now."_ }

"Alright then, Kaz. What exactly am I supposed to do in Iturup Island?"

{(140.85) - " _I'm reading through the files now. According to the intel, it looks like the Soviets lost contact with the Burevestnik Airbase there about 48 hours ago. At the same time, a CIA agent known as the 'Spider Lady' went MIA nearby. Finally, there has been reports of unidentified weapons being moved into the island. Neither the Soviets nor the Americans know what's really going on and tensions are nearing boiling point in the region. Even the Japanese are getting restless."_ }

 **Guest Starring**

 _"AMY" The Spider Lady_

{(141.73) - " _The Kurils are disputed territory between the Soviets and the Japanese, after all. It makes me wonder why Tokyo let us use a Hokkaido airfield as a Forward Operating Base during the mission. They probably want concessions. And if things go south, Tokyo, Washington and Moscow will surely use the Diamond Dogs as scapegoats. But that's the kind of risk we take in this sort of business. No pressure, Boss."_ }

{(140.85) - " _In any case, Boss. Your mission will be to investigate the Soviet airbase, rescue the 'Spider Lady' and to capture the 'unknown weaponry' on the island. The Soviets have agreed to stay out of our way for a week. After that, they will expel any and every foreign agent with indiscriminate force."_ }

 **Featured Mecha**

 _BF5-K1 Biological Weapon_

{(141.73) - " _Miller and I will handle things over here at Mother Base, so make use of the Hokkaido facilities to help you accomplish the mission._ }

"Got it."

 **Chapter Design**

 _Elias_Pedro_

As Snake said this, the helicopter pilot looked behind his shoulder towards him and reported,

"We're almost at the Kuril Islands, Boss. The LZ is just up ahead."

 **Written By**

Elias_Pedro

Snake nodded and replied,

"Take me down as soon as you can, Pequod. I want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible."

 **Created and Directed by**

Elias_Pedro

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Words Can Kill (Part II)

**Author's Notes:** Oh. You're back. I thought for a while that you've given up - I mean, waiting two months in the real world to update this story almost made me worry. Unless, perhaps, you were trying to fast forward time so that you could escape from me, Snake.

I'm not The End, you know. But I have to thank you for waking.

Ahahaha~

And, I'm a very patient girl.

But I'm happy - so happy~! You're awake… and you're here with me again. So don't be afraid, Venom Snake. Tell me more about your mission.

I'll listen to everything you have to say, okay?

You will? Great! I'm glad. I really am!

* * *

 **Act 3: "Reality"**

 **Words Can Kill (Part II)**

* * *

 **[HINT] Iturup Island Geography (1 / 1)**

Iturup is an island made up of volcanic massifs and mountain ridges with dense pine and deciduous foliage. The paths through the island are treacherous and can prove to be more dangerous than the Soviet Air Defense Forces patrols themselves. Master the terrain and use it to your advantage.

* * *

04:32

Iturup Island, USSR

Seaside Cliffs, South of Burevestnik Airbase

{"The sun will rise shortly."}

Just as Snake's iDroid announced, the mercenary commander saw traces of the sun rising over the Pacific Ocean. A tinge of emotion then stirred in his heart.

The memory of a girl named after that ocean surfaced in his mind.

He stole a glance of the series of photographs taped to the interior of the helicopter - the ones that the wandering Militaire Sans Frontieres soldiers had with them when Snake brought them back to Mother Base too.

It made him wonder for a moment how many more wandering soldiers out there - and if his lingering hallucinations of 'Paz' or 'Pacifica Ocean' will ever go away.

However, there was no time for him to ponder about such petty things. After all, the Blackfoot helicopter was starting to descend.

His mission was about to begin.

* * *

 **[SUPPORT] Long-Range Rear Echelon Support: Weapon/Item Drops (1 / 2)**

While in the Iturup Islands area of operations, you can order supply drops of weapons and items from the MISSIONS section of your iDroid data device. However, due to the distance and status of the Hokkaido Forward Operating Base from Mother Base, supply drops will take significantly longer than they do in Africa and Afghanistan.

* * *

Just as the helicopter approached a clearing in the south shore cliffs, Snake was contacted again,

{(140.85) _\- "Boss. Before you head out, there's something else you should know. Our 'friends' at Langley asked us for another favor that I didn't mention earlier. I slipped a package from the CIA into your loadout before you left Mother Base at their request."_ }

Venom Snake checked his pack and saw a small, brown, unmarked package there - just like Kazuhira said. The mercenary grunted and grumbled to his iDroid,

"You can't keep doing this, Kaz. I'm not a fan of surprises."

{(140.85) - " _Sorry about that, Boss, but the CIA wanted a little more insurance in this mission - some goodwill. Plus, I checked the contents of that package beforehand so it's safe. No tracking or recording devices. No bombs or booby traps either. Can't be too defensive after last time, after all._ "}

"Last time… huh?"

Snake grumbled and forcibly whisked Paz's memory away from his mind as he asked,

"What is it then, Kaz?"

{(140.85) - " _Go take a look._ "}

Snake carefully opened the package and then saw a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

{(140.85) - " _They're personal effects of the 'Spider Lady'. Apparently, they're quite important to her for some reason. Langley wanted us to deliver those glasses to her when you retrieve her._ }

"So what are we now, Kaz? A delivery service?"

{(140.85) - " _It's a small price to pay for the mission that could get us started on Outer Heaven. In any case, you have your objectives but Langley wants the 'Spider Lady' out of there first. As soon as you extract her, you can proceed to investigating the Airbase and capturing the unmarked weapons._ "}

"Say, Kaz. Were these 'friends' at Langley of yours kind enough to give us intel about this 'Spider Lady' and her location?"

{(140.85) - " _They said they had every confidence that you would find her, Boss_."}

"I'll take that as a no."

{(141.73) - " _But the CIA did do us a favor, Boss. They paradropped D-Horse to the island for you on a civilian plane. We scratch their back, they'll scratch ours."_ }

Just as Ocelot mentioned, Snake noticed the presence of his trusty steed there at the cliffside clearing.

{(141.73) - " _Boss. I was once posted at Iturup Island during my days with the GRU. It's a treacherous landscape of seaside cliffs, dense forests, mountains and snow. The grasslands are few and far in between, so D-Horse will get you around efficiently. It's December too - so that means you'll be seeing lots of snow during this week."_ }

"It looks like a change of pace from the desert and the savannah…"

{(140.85) - " _Special Forces are trained to operate in any condition around the world. If we want to cement Diamond Dog's reputation as Special Forces-on-demand, then this will be a good showcase."_ }

"I understand your logic, Kaz - but I can't help but feel like you're using me for an experiment sometimes. Code Talker told me about your burgers."

{(140.85) - " _The burgers are selling well, I tell you! Our sales team is raking in the GMP because of it!_ "}

{(141.73) - " _Kaz actually tried to peddle those 'Chemical Burgers' of his to our cut-outs in the CIA and KGB, but he got the cold shoulder. The JGSDF detachment who loaned us the Hokkaido airfield, however, is another matter."_ }

"Burger diplomacy, huh?"

As Snake snickered, the helicopter started to descend down to the clearing by the cliff.

* * *

 **[SUPPORT] Long-Range Rear Echelon Support: Weapon/Item Drops (2 / 2)**

You can only request a drop of one item at a time (or one loadout at a time). Requesting another supply drop before the previous drop is complete will cause the previous drop to be cancelled, increase the GMP cost of both drops and lower Snake's Bond Level with Pequod.

* * *

The mercenary commander lifted himself off of the rear bench and sat at the edge of the open helicopter door, feeling the salty Pacific Ocean breeze on his scarred, rugged face. He checked his weapons - the reliable duo of the AM MRS assault rifle and AM D114 handgun.

Out of habit, he chambered a fresh rifle round into his assault rifle and then hopped off the open helicopter door. He landed just beside D-Horse at the center of the clearing.

The Blackfoot helicopter then started to ascend, but not before Pequod sent his commander off,

"Be careful down there, Boss!"

Snake shielded himself from the gusts of wind formed by the helicopter blades until Pequod flew off and departed for the Hokkaido FOB.

Then, as if it were second nature, he hopped onto D-Horse's back and spurred him onwards into the thick Iturup forest.

…

Shadows from the swaying pines obscured the light of the sunrise as Snake rode D-Horse through a narrow woodland path. Only the frigid late-year Siberian winds rustling the trees and the gallop of D-Horse's hooves made a sound.

The thick foliage made it hard for Snake to see further than a few meters around him. However, he still kept his Int. Scope binoculars out as he scouted for the enemy.

A few minutes into his journey, Snake felt his iDroid buzz.

{(141.73) - " _Boss - there should be a Soviet guard post nearby. It's a common stopover for the routine patrols, so try not to cause too much of a commotion. You can bypass that post altogether and just carry on - but the soldiers might know something. After all - it never hurts to 'ask'."_ }

Not long afterwards, Snake's Int. Scope picked up the presence of two figures. That data was transferred to Snake's iDroid which identified the two as soldiers.

Snake grumbled as he made out the x-ray-like silhouettes of the soldiers,

"SVG-76s… and grenades…"

His lone eye tracked the silhouette's movements while the Int. Scope listened in on the soldiers' conversation through the directional microphone,

{A: "Ты слышал новости?"}

Snake's brow furrowed when he heard the untranslated Russian speech.

{(140.85) - " _Sorry about that, Boss. Given the distance that we're operating at, there might be a delay in the translation from Mother Base. We're running our comms systems through third-party infrastructure too, complicating matters even more._ "}

{(141.73) - " _The Heiwa Maru whaling boat is en route to the Hokkaido FOB as we speak - it should arrive within a few hours. It's fitted with a decent communications relay so our connections will run smooth when it comes online. For now - I'll do spot translations for you, Boss."_ }

"I see… then… what are they saying?"

{(141.73) - " _They're talking about rumors floating around the garrison troops. Not a whole lot of details, though. You'll need a more direct approach if you want to get something useful from them."_ }

Snake heaved a sigh and dismounted from D-Horse. He then slowly crept towards the two soldiers heading towards the guard post.

The master infiltrator snuck up on the two, making sure that the boots of his sneaking suit hardly made a sound. Then, once he got up close, he caught one of the soldiers in a choke hold from behind and quietly dragged him into the brush.

Snake brought out his knife and held it near the soldier's throat as he threatened,

"Speak!"

The soldier grunted and groaned, but the sensation of sharp, cold steel touching the skin of his neck forced him to oblige. After a short while, Ocelot spoke through Snake's earpiece,

{(141.73) - " _This one said that there's a sniper rifle in one of the villages nearby. That might come in handy.."_ }

{"The map has been updated."}

{(140.85) - " _Go hold up the other soldier, Boss. He might have information that's a little more useful._ "}

With that, Snake sheathed his knife and choked the soldier unconscious. He then proceeded to leap out of the brush and ambush the second soldier with lightning-fast CQC.

Snake threw the soldier down to the ground with ease and then pointed his assault rifle at him in one smooth motion. He then demanded,

"Spit it out!"

The second soldier grunted again but spilled the beans before long.

{(141.73) - " _Ah! This one says that there should be intel nearby… is he talking about the guard post?"_ }

{"The map has been updated."}

Snake choked out the second soldier too and hid him under the brush beside his unconscious comrade. He then brought out his iDroid and charted a course for the mission intel a few meters away.

The mercenary commander followed the main dirt road to the guard post and reached it before long. It was a small, rugged campsite covered by a galvanized iron roof.

Snake observed the camp with his Int. Scope once more but found no soldiers posted there. Perhaps the two soldiers he knocked out were the ones who were supposed to man the camp.

However, the Int. Scope did pick up an interesting sound.

It was music.

" _If You Leave Me Now_ " (1976)

Chicago

{(140.85) - " _Sounds like they've got a cassette tape over there in the guard post, boss. Use the ACTION button to interact with the player and take the tape if you want it._ "}

"Kaz… I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

{(140.85) - " _What is it, Boss?_ "}

"How do the Soviets get their hands on so many cassettes of American music? A lot of them are pretty new too."

{(140.85) - " _Well, it's a bit of 'knowing your enemy', in my opinion. Knowing their culture - music, in this case - can help you understand what makes the enemy tick. That way, you'll be able to anticipate their thinking to a degree and plan around it. The Soviets understand this more than anyone - they know that music in the American home front helped the North Vietnamese win the Vietnam War._ "}

"Psych-ops then. Makes sense."

{(140.85) - " _Besides, having some tunes to break the mundane of the battlefield can really help morale too._ "}

"I see. Alright then - I guess I could use a few more songs. I'm getting sick of 'You Spin Me Right Round' already."

{(141.73) - " _Are you? That song is… pretty good."_ }

Snake decided to just ignore Ocelot's comment.

He then swept through his surroundings and cautiously made his way to the guard post.

* * *

 **[DISCLAIMER] Copyrights (1 / 1)**

All songs referred to in this story are rightfully owned by their respective owners. Doki Doki Literature Club is a Team Salvato game. But most importantly…

Metal Gear Solid V is a Hideo Kojima game.

* * *

Snake reached the quiet guard post and promptly snagged the cassette tape as he passed by the player. He then stepped into the shade of the steel-roofed hovel and found what he was looking for - the intel files on a makeshift table.

He brought out his iDroid device and set it over the files on the table. The device then automatically started to scan the files for a few moments.

Then, it beeped.

{"The map has been updated."}

{(140.85) - " _Boss. It looks like the 'Spider Lady' is being held in the village nearby - right around where that sniper rifle is too. There also seems to be a truck convoy scheduled to pick her up for transport to Burevestnik in less than an hour. Two trucks and an APC, by the looks of it, and a whole lot of troops._ "}

{(141.73) - " _You can still get to the 'Spider Lady' before the convoy if you take D-Horse through the forest. However, you can expect security to be tight for the prisoner transfer. A CIA agent is a prize for a Soviet commander after all. Alternatively, you can ambush the convoy or take your chances and break her out of Burevestnik."_ }

{(140.85) - " _How you accomplish this mission is up to you, Boss. So. What will it be?_ "}

As Snake was trying to plan his next steps, the rumble of a heavy Soviet truck engine reached Snake's ear.

{(140.85) - " _What… the truck convoy's already here? They're incredibly early!_ "}

The infiltrator then noticed the faint trace of a laser sight whizzing past him.

{(141.73) - " _Boss, get down! The enemy sniper..."_ }

Snake heeded Ocelot's warning and threw himself down to the dirt. He hid behind the scant furniture of the guard post.

{(141.73) " _Stay low and crawl along the ground. That should enable to you to sneak past enemies._ "}

After a short while, the laser sight turned away from the guard post as the truck rumbled down the road. The sound of marching boots followed the heavy truck.

Snake peeked out from behind the guard post and quickly realized,

"Those aren't Soviet soldiers…"

{(140.85) - " _XOF. They've got a hand in Iturup Island too, huh? I thought they threw everything they had into the Kingdom of the Flies?_ "}

{(141.73) " _Cipher's roots run deep. Surely it didn't take Zero long to scramble together a new detachment. Plus - if the rumors about the weapons are true, then there's no way that he would ignore it either._ "}

The XOF convoy passed by the brush where the two soldiers that Snake knocked out were hidden. The soldiers were supposed to be out of sight from the road, but the convoy suddenly stopped.

A figure then stepped out from the back of the truck - a young man with an obscured face. He was clad in a red raincoat with the handle of a machete sticking out from behind his back and a hatchet holstered by his hip. There were a number of knives strapped to his legs and he had what appeared to be rope twisted around his right arm - ending with a rusty hook that swayed ominously beneath his hand.

{(140.85) - " _What's that? Is he from of the Parasite Unit?_ "}

The figure turned towards the brush, squatted down and started to sniff audibly. Then, he stood up, grabbed the handle of his roped hook and hurled it into the brush.

Loud screams rang from the brush as the figure forcibly dragged the two soldiers out onto the dirt road. The hook had brutally torn through both soldiers' chests and gave them a rude awakening.

The first soldier's stomach had been ripped open, so his blood and innards were gushing out of his opened belly. The second soldier, on the other hand had a bloody gash on his chest that revealed his beating heart.

In spite of the Soviet soldiers screams and their brutal injuries, neither the figure nor the XOF soldiers winced. As a matter of fact, the figure was observing the two soldiers' necks.

It was almost as if he knows that they had been choked earlier.

A malicious grin then formed on the figure's lips before he pulled out his hatchet. Then, he proceeded to butcher the two soldiers before the XOF troops' eyes.

Snake noticed the symbol of 'peace' painted white on the back of the figure's raincoat in the heat of his sadistic episode. Blood and guts stained the white paint but the figure remained deathly silent.

Before long, the Soviet soldiers fell quiet too.

Once the figure was satisfied, he turned around and climbed back into the truck. As he did, however, he glanced toward the guard post where Snake was hiding once more.

Then, he disappeared into the darkness of the covered truck and the convoy carried on.

Snake held his assault rifle close to his chest as he watched the departing convoy with his Int. Scope. He then grumbled beneath his breath,

"Kaz. I've decided. We have to get to the 'Spider Lady' before they do. Otherwise, she won't leave this island alive."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Words Can Kill (Part III)

**Author's Notes:** I see. I see…

So, you saw the boy too, huh? Well, I do have to say that he is a persistent one. He's rough around the edges, but he's a bona fide killer - the kinds that you would expect XOF to find on the battlefields of the world.

By the looks of it, Venom Snake, that boy knew that you choked those two Soviet soldiers just by glancing at their necks. Could it be that your mechanical arm leaves different marks when you choke others - or did the boy know that it was _you_?

If it were me, I would have known it was you.

I love you, after all.

I know everything about you.

Everything.

Everything… but your mission.

Why am I so interested in your mission?

Do you really think you are in a position to be asking me questions?

I could drive this metal horn of yours deeper into your skull, you know.

How many millimeters more do I need to push before your brain is pierced?

What sort of hallucinations would you see in the eye of your mind?

Psychological horror, perhaps?

...

Fufufufu~ that's what I thought.

You don't want to see what I'm capable of.

So go on, Snake. Please continue~

I'll be right here for you.

Always.

* * *

 **Act 3: "Reality"**

 **Words Can Kill (Part III)**

* * *

 **[TRANSPORTATION] - Getting Around Iturup Island (1 / 1)**

There are two main roads in Iturup Island that branch out from Burevestnik Airport, linked by a small network of secondary roads. Soviet patrols regularly pass through these thoroughfares. Taking the mountain paths with D-Horse may oftentimes be a faster alternative.

* * *

The memory of the young man armed with the hook was still fresh in Venom Snake's mind as he back into the forest. As soon as the mercenary commander reached the woodland path again, he put his right, organic hand to his mouth and whistled for D-Horse.

The faithful white horse came rushing to Snake's side. With a practiced motion, Snake climbed up D-Horse's saddle and skillfully mounted the horse mid-stride.

He then took the reins and then spurred his steed onwards at top speed.

Snake's iDroid device then buzzed as his support team from mother base weighed in on the situation.

{(140.85) - " _Boss. Based on the estimates of the Intel Team, the XOF convoy is heading straight towards the village where the 'Spider Lady' is being held._ "}

{(141.73) - " _Since they're taking trucks there, they'll be using the main road to the village. There are a lot of bends and curves in that path, so it should slow them down_. _Plus, the woodland paths are shorter - they'll get you there quicker. The only issue is - now that XOF is rumbling down with a motorized convoy through Soviet territory, it's only a matter of time before the Iturup Island CP goes on alert._ " }

{(140.85) - " _Ocelot's right. Get to the village and rescue the Spider Lady before the chaos starts. You might even be able to use the XOF as a distraction to help you escape with Pequod later on._ "}

"I know what I have to do, Kaz. Ocelot. But that kid just now… the one with the rusty hook…"

{(140.85) - " _What about him, boss? He's an XOF mercenary - the kind that only the twisted minds of Cipher could ever produce. Never liked kids. Especially ones with guns._ "}

"That's true… but there's something more unsettling about him than just that…"

As Snake was trying to find the words to describe his unease, his iDroid device buzzed with a new notification.

{ _Communication Frequency Added_ }

{(145.73) - " _Ah. Excellent. I have finally gotten through to you, Snake."_ }

"Code Talker…"

{(145.73) - " _Why do you sound so surprised? I am part of the support team - the Medical Team - of Diamond Dogs, am I not?"_ }

"It's not that… it's just that the frequency you're using is the same one that Para-Medic used in Operation Snake Eater. I was surprised for a moment."

{(140.85) - " _I see - well, don't worry, boss. The old-timer won't be telling you about how my Chemical Burgers taste._ "}

{(145.73) - " _What? That was not my intention… Kazuhira..."_ }

{(140.85) - " _They're the best damn burgers in the Seychelles, Boss - I've had our finest men and women at R &D make me the best product… isn't that right, old-timer?_"}

{(145.73) - " _Kazuhira!"_ }

{(140.85) - " _... huh?_ "}

{(145.73) - _Speak out of line again and I will reveal the 'trade secret' that the parasites in my body have detected in your… 'Chemical Burger' are. If that is leaked, then the… market value of your… 'ethnic liberator' will disappear. Yes?"_ }

{(140.85) - " _R-right… I'm sorry. Please go on, Code Talker._ "}

"Ergh… so… what do you think, Code Talker?"

{(145.73) - " _I first have one question about the young man you encountered. I do not see things as clearly as Kazuhira and the Ocelot on these 'computer screens' after all."_ }

"Shoot."

{(145.73) - " _Did the young man speak - or make any sort of sound?"_ }

"Not a word."

{(145.73) - " _Then, it may be as I have suspected. There is a chance that the boy may be carrying yet another strain of the Vocal Cord parasites._ "}

"Vocal Cord parasites…?"

{(145.73) - _"_ Yes. _Skull Face had a lot of time to develop various strains of the parasite in the Devil's House in Africa - so we do not know what language will trigger them."_ }

{(141.73) - " _So, XOF is going after an unknown weapon with a weapon of their own. I wouldn't be surprised - XOF would be willing to let the whole Iturup Island go to hell if it benefits them. After what happened with Eli, that new boy might just be their insurance policy._ " }

{(140.85) - " _Hrgh… children in battlefields spell nothing but trouble. First it was Paz. Then, Eli. Now..._ "}

"So… what do you want me to do, Code Talker?"

{(145.73) - " _If ever you encounter the young man again, observe him with your Int. Scope binoculars. Given enough time, the directional microphone of your device will pick up the latent sounds of the parasites and I will be able to decipher their language."_ }

"Ergh… I just hope I don't have to encounter him again."

* * *

 **[EQUIPMENT] - Int. Scope (1 / 1)**

Variable-magnification binoculars for long-range recon and intel support. Equipped with a directional microphone feature, allowing the user to listen to distant noises and conversations. The added analyzer feature can determine soldiers' and prisoners' abilities and any special skills they may possess.

* * *

After ten minutes of riding D-Horse through the shorter yet treacherous woodland path, Venom Snake reached a clearing. Past the brush and deciduous trees, the mercenary found himself on a small hill overlooking a quaint, rural village of more than two dozen houses.

Snake instinctively brought out his Int. Scope binoculars and started scouting out the place.

This was the village where the 'Spider Lady' was being held. At least - that was what the intel he got from the guard post told him.

Despite that, the village was awfully quiet. There wasn't a villager in sight.

Only a handful of Soviet troopers on patrol roamed the dirt roads while a gaggle of Soviet mechanics congregated around what appeared to be a TT77 NOSOROG main battle tank.

{(140.85) - " _It looks like the villagers high-tailed it. Were the Soviets expecting someone to try and go after the Spider Lady…?_ "}

{(141.73) - " _If the Soviets were expecting a fight, they would have had more than a small garrison and a single tank in place. They don't appear to have been alerted about the XOF convoy either._ " }

"If the Soviets use the NOSOROG, this garrison might stand a chance against the XOF. They'll have plenty of time to call for reinforcements from Burevestnik too."

{(140.85) - " _That's true. But first thing's first, boss. You've got to get the 'Spider Lady' out of there safely. Time is of the essence, but keep your eyes peeled for any traps the Soviets may have in place. The sooner we get the 'Spider Lady' out of Iturup, the sooner we can proceed with the rest of our mission._ "}

"You mean - the sooner we'll get paid, Kaz?"

{(140.85) - " _Ha-ha. You make it sound like all I ever think about is money - or GMP._ "}

"Code Talker seems to think so."

{(140.85) - " _You don't have to believe every single story the old-timer tells you, Boss. And more importantly, focus on the mission, okay? The mission!_ "}

"Whatever you say, Kaz."

* * *

 **[TERMINOLOGY] - GMP (1 / 1)**

GMP or 'Gross Military Product' is the currency equivalent used by the Diamond Dogs PMC and other mercenary units that operated around the world. It is an overall measure of a PMC's purchasing power, ability to develop new weapons and items and provide active battlefield support.

It is Kaz's favorite thing.

* * *

Snake tuned out of his conversation and then prodded D-Horse to trot slowly closer to the village. He dutifully marked the locations of the Soviet troopers and kept tabs of them as he crept closer and closer to the town proper.

Then, once he reached a quiet corner, Snake hopped off of D-Horse and gently patted his trusty mount's cheek. The horse nodded thankfully before it sauntered off to the outskirts of town.

Once D-Horse was out of sight, Snake carefully made his way through the village.

He passed through the backyards of house after house and managed to make it to the heart of the village. He was a stone's throw away from the paved main road that cut the village in half and led all the way to Burevestnik Airbase.

The house where the Spider Lady was being held was just across that main road. However, Snake quickly realized that that was where the majority of the sparse Soviet garrison stood guard.

Snake brought out his Int. Scope again and noticed a number of Soviet troopers that he didn't notice from the hill. There were a couple of sniper positions overlooking the Spider Lady's home prison.

That was the Soviets' trap!

As the legendary mercenary considered his options, his iDroid device buzzed again.

{(141.73) - " _Boss. Crossing that main road would mean having the entire Soviet garrison focus fire on you from God knows how many positions. You might end up having to deal with that tank too. Try to find a way to make it to the other side without being seen._ " }

{(140.85) - " _Also Boss. Remember the intel that the Soviet soldier at the guard post gave you? The sniper rifle should be in a shed right there in that backyard. Since you're already there, it won't hurt to pick up a long-range weapon._ "}

"Is that so? Might as well…"

Snake found the shed in the backyard that he was in and noticed that it had a padlock. Without a second thought, Snake picked the lock and opened the shed door within seconds.

He stepped inside and checked for any traps that might have been planted in the room. However, all he found was what appeared to be a metal weapons briefcase.

{(140.85) - " _That must be it, Boss. Use the ACTION button to open the case and again to pick up the secondary weapon. Piece of cake, right?._ "}

"Do you have to remind me about every single thing, Kaz?"

{(140.85) - " _It always helps to recall the basics from time to time, Boss. Plus, if it helps the mission succeed, I would gladly remind you about everything and anything._ "}

"Please don't do that, Kaz…"

Kaz chuckled from the other side of the radio, so Snake just grumbled. He then turned his attention to the weapons briefcase and popped it open.

There was no sniper rifle waiting for Snake when he did, however.

Instead, there was a crossbow modified to fit a short two-zoom scope. There were color-coded boxes of crossbow bolts there as well, but Venom Snake couldn't hide his disappointment.

{(141.73) - " _Beggars can't be choosers, Boss. Besides, you know very well how deadly a crossbow can be - especially when you… or rather, Big Boss, fought against The Fear. It's silent too, so you won't have to use a suppressor._ " }

"I know… but a Mosin Nagant would have been nicer."

With a heavy heart, Snake took the crossbow and its ammunition. He was wondering if the crossbow would have been enough to turn the tide when he heard the squeak of a mouse.

Snake looked around the tool shed, but there weren't any mice.

Instead, he realized that the sound came from a storm drain that ran beneath the tool shed. The metal grills of the gutter were right beneath Snake's feet!

{(140.85) - " _It looks like a storm drain, boss. You might be able to use it to cross over to the other side!._ "}

"Okay. Let's give it a try, then."

Snake opened up the grating and then started crawling through the drain.

* * *

 **[URBAN INFILTRATION] - Storm Drains (1 / 1)**

Infrastructure built to collect and drain excess rainfall from roads and similar surfaces. Some storm drains are large enough for Snake to crawl through. Drain networks in urban settings can be a quick way to get from one part of an installation to another with minimal risk. Be wary, however, of flash floods during periods of inclement weather.

* * *

Shallow water sloshed around in the drain pipe as Snake crawled through the cramped space and followed the squeaks of the mice. Traces of sunlight flowing in through the grating of the main road illuminated Snake's path while imposing shadows of Soviet soldiers shifted overhead.

Other than those, Snake proceeded through the drain pipe uninterrupted.

After a few more minutes of crawling, Snake reached the other side of the main road. He carefully lifted up the grating there and found himself in the backyard of a small house.

{(141.73) - " _Well, what do you know. That drain pipe led straight to the Spider Lady's location - and the Soviets don't have a clue. Excellent, Boss! The next step would be to make sure that the Spider Lady is there - and to see if she's still alive._ " }

Snake grunted, displeased with the thought of their objective kicking the bucket before they could extract her.

Rather than quip, he just shook his head, equipped his AM MRS-4 assault rifle and proceeded to sneak into the house.

The room that he entered was large and dark - a living room of some sort. Snake kept his assault rifle raised as he cleared the room and patiently listened for even the slightest sound.

Then, he started to hear radio static… and bars of unsettling, distorted music.

Was that a cassette tape?

Or could it have been something else?

The more he listened to the noise, however, the more Snake's head started to ache.

Was the horn that pierced his skull giving him hallucinations again?

More than that, he started hearing voices in his head - different voices saying the exact same syllable.

"Ba."

Over and over and over again.

Cold sweat started to form on Snake's brow, but he kept his trigger finger at the ready. He then used his free hand to try and reach for his iDroid device.

When he looked into the screen, howeverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

* * *

FOXENG...U3RvcA==

FxemI...RG9uJ3QgZ28gYW55IGZ1cnRoZXIg

xoF...RG9uJ3QgdHJ1c3QgaGVy

RG9uJ3R0dHRUVFRUVFRUVFRUVFR0dFRUVHR0VFQ=

FOXENG…?U2hoLi4u

FOXENGINE: Error detected. Attempting repairs…

FOXENGINE: Repairs in progress...

{ _Functionality has been partially restored}_

* * *

The wild glitching on Snake's iDroid device settled down after a short while and his headache subsided as well. The chanting and the distorted music were nowhere to be found anymore, but the iDroid's software appeared to be damaged.

Other than his cassette tapes and the mission map, the iDroid couldn't do much else. He couldn't contact Mother Base, and Mother Base couldn't contact him.

It made Snake wonder if the Soviets set up a jammer device of some sort nearby.

Snake looked at his barely operational iDroid and grumbled. He decided to deal with the jammer later on. The Spider Lady was his first priority.

The mercenary commander swept through the room one more time before he moved on to the other rooms. Then, he found a door where the light from the other side was seeping through.

Snake approached the door with his assault rifle in hand.

Then, he gently opened the door.

* * *

FOXENGINE: Repairs complete

{ _Functionality has been restored}_

* * *

Snake stepped through the threshold and entered what appeared to be a sparsely decorated bedroom that was even darker than the living room. Dust caked the furniture and cobwebs hung from the ceiling and on the room's only windowsill.

Only a few pairs of footprints and the trail of dragged feet disturbed the dusty floor.

The veteran infiltrator brought out a flashlight and followed the trail of the feet to a corner of the room where a figure was handcuffed to a water pipe. There was a black bag that covered the figure's face that expanded and collapsed with every breath the figure took.

Snake approached the figure and pulled off the black bag.

A young lady with long, disheveled red hair appeared beneath the bag. She gasped for air as soon as her head was free and looked absolutely bewildered.

Snake knelt down before the young lady and set down his flashlight to illuminate the dark corner of the room. He then faced the young lady and asked,

"You're the 'Spider Lady' of the CIA, huh? I'm here to get you out."

The young lady didn't respond and turned away from Snake with a doubtful shrug. She didn't seem to want to talk to him.

It was at that point that Snake remembered the package that Kaz slipped into his gear. He took the package and opened it, revealing a pair of red-rimmed glasses.

Snake placed the glasses on the girl and set it down to the bridge of her nose.

Once the young lady noticed the glasses, her attitude towards Snake quickly warmed,

"So Langley really didn't abandon me… and you're Big Boss! Sorry - my eyesight isn't very good, so I didn't notice you… but thank goodness you're here."

"Stay still. I'll get these handcuffs off for you."

Snake undid the Spider Lady's handcuffs, setting her free for the first time in a week. The CIA agent rubbed her wrists and felt the impressions that the handcuffs left there.

She then turned to Snake and guessed,

"I'm guessing that you're not here to just rescue one poor ole' CIA agent trapped on Russian soil."

The mercenary commander didn't answer. Instead, he faced the Spider Lady and asked,

"So what exactly were you doing on a Russian island in the middle of the North Pacific?"

The Spider Lady paused for a moment and considered what cards she could reveal. She then turned to Snake and grimly replied,

"You may not believe me… but this island… was taken over by a bunch of incredibly cute girls."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Words Can Kill (Part IV - Finale)

**Act 3: Reality**

 **Words Can Kill (Part IV - Finale)**

* * *

In the dusty confines of the sparse bedroom, Venom Snake watched his objective - the CIA agent known as the 'Spider Lady' with a blank stare. Confused by the Spider Lady's revelation, he couldn't help but repeat her words,

"So you're saying… Iturup Island - a strategic Soviet airbase and garrison - has been taken over by these… 'incredibly cute girls'?"

The Spider Lady lowered her head and the rays of light that seeped through the boarded windows reflected off of her red-rimmed glasses. She then turned again to Snake and realized,

"You don't believe me, do you? You must think that i'm imagining things, huh? Like - it's something that I came up with while I was being held by the Soviets for a week - is that it?"

Snake shook his head and clarified,

"I want to believe you. The problem is - what you're saying is improbable… I'd say that XOF is…"

The Spider Lady bit her lip and impatiently interrupted,

"XOF is small fry compared to those girls! You don't understand the kind of power they wield… I didn't believe it at first - and I've seen my fair share of oddities at the CIA. You have too, haven't you, Big Boss?"

Snake gave off an unconvinced grunt. He didn't know what else to say, so the Spider Lady continued.

"My mission here on Iturup Island was a routine infiltration - standard field work training for those who want to work at Langley. We have to know how to survive behind enemy lines and gather intelligence after all - and it became SOP after the old FOX unit's Virtuous Mission."

"Survival training, then…"

"Exactly. Anyways - it was a one week training program and I managed to spend four days here on Iturup without a hitch."

"Until you got caught by the Soviets, you mean…"

"Bluntly put, yes. However, every day that I was here, my electronic equipment would malfunction - especially my communications device. They became more frequent and more severe as time went on."

"Is that why Langley lost contact with you in the first place…?"

"I would believe so - but it wasn't just me experiencing problems with my comms. The Soviets were having it bad too. I caused a commotion one time when I was gathering intel one time, but the Soviet CP never really organized a search party."

When Snake thought about it, the XOF convoy had managed to cut through most of the island without a single alert status being raised by the Soviet CP. It made Snake wonder just how crippled the communication infrastructure of Iturup was - and if that was another reason the Soviets and the Americans wanted Diamond Dogs to do their work for them.

Yet another thing that the CIA and the KGB kept from Kazuhira Miller…

It made Snake wonder just how much in the dark Diamond Dogs truly was about the bigger picture.

The mercenary commander furrowed his brow and considered calling Kaz on the radio when the Spider Lady suddenly spoke.

She had a few false starts, but her voice was clearly painted in horror,

"Then… on the fourth day… I met them on the battlefield…"

"... met who?"

The Spider Lady looked into Snake's one eye and revealed,

"The Four Writers of the Apocalypse."

"...four writers… of the apocalypse…"

"That's right - at first glance, they appeared to be little more than incredibly cute high school girls in military fatigues. They clearly weren't with the Soviets, nor were they backups from Langley either. I decided to confront them and interrogate them - but… they turned the tables on me in a heartbeat."

"... how did they do that?"

"Every single one of them was an excellent soldier - but each and every one of them had supernatural powers that were… for lack of better words… 'out of this world'. I'd even say that those girls would have been a match for most of the infamous Cobra Unit. The original Boss herself might have stood a chance on her own - but a CIA rookie like me…"

The Spider Lady exhaled in frustration, unsettling the thick dust that caked most of the room before she continued,

"I had to retreat and abandon my camp deep in the forest to save my life… but in that chaos, I ran straight into this village's Soviet garrison. I've been their prisoner ever since then - but never once have I felt safe from those girls. Sometimes, I can feel them just… watching me from the darkness… around the village… from the from the forests… even in this very room. They just… won't leave me in peace!"

As the Spider Lady was talking, Snake heard frantic shouting in Russian coming from outside the house. Moments later, heavy gunfire broke out and the distinct roar of the TT77 NOSOROG tank came to life too.

XOF must have finally made it to the village.

Snake turned to the Spider Lady and cut her story short,

"We'll talk more, but not here. Can you walk?"

The Spider Lady nodded weakly. That would have to be good enough.

Snake brought out the scoped crossbow that he took earlier and handed it to the Spider Lady,

"Take this too. We might have to fight our way out of this one."

* * *

 **[SUPPORT BUDDY] The Spider Lady (1 / 1)**

The Spider Lady is a rookie agent of the US Central Intelligence Agency who was captured during her survival and infiltration training on Iturup Island. In combat, she is average in most regards and does not hold a candle to members of the Diamond Dogs' Combat Team. She is skilled, however, in camouflaging herself and setting up ambushes with suppressed firearms or non-gunpowder weapons.

Based on her official CIA records, she loves spiders, likes manga and dislikes grape tarts.

* * *

Snake and the Spider Lady crept out of the house together through the back door and into the backyard. From there, they heard the sounds of battle clearly as assault rifles and machine guns rang loudly throughout the village. Every so often, mortar shells would whistle ominously and strike positions in the distance while the NOSOROG tank rumbled towards the frontline.

The Soviet garrison and the XOF convoy were squaring off in what appeared to be an even battle. Though the Soviets were outmanned, their sniper nests kept XOF convoy at bay - at least for the time being - and their tank was on the move.

Snake brought out his Int. Scope to try and see how the battle was going - and to look for signs of that young, red-hooded man with the rusty hook. However, there was no sign of the young man on the battlefield.

Regardless, Snake decided to keep an eye out for the young man if ever he appeared.

Once he had marked every soldier in the skirmish, Snake pressed his back against the wall of the house. The Spider Lady followed suit and held the crossbow tightly in her hands.

She then looked up to the early afternoon skies. There were thick, dark clouds looming over the horizon that cast their shadows over the village.

Snake's device then chimed,

{" _Caution - Rain approaching"_ }

{Intel Team: Rainclouds approaching your vicinity}

Moments later, the raindrops started to trickle down from the heavens and gradually turned into a heavy downpour. Snake and the Spider Lady pressed their backs against the wall of the house to hide from the rain and then waited for the NOSOROG tank to pass them by.

Once they were in the clear, Kaz contacted Snake over the radio,

{(140.85) - " _Boss - it looks like the entire garrison's busy fighting off XOF. If the Soviets' comms on Iturup are as crippled as the Spider Lady believes, you can designate a landing zone closer to the village. Go to your iDROID menu and select a landing zone._ "}

"Got it."

Snake obliged and brought out his iDroid. He placed a marker on the map for the small hill overlooking the village and set it as his landing zone.

...

{New LZ available nearby}

{Support Unit: Chopper Request Received}

{Helicopter Expenses: [GMP -60,000]}

{(140.85) - " _Roger that, Boss. Now, escort the Spider Lady to the LZ an… ….obj… Oce… … … …._ "}

…

FOXENGINE: Error detected

FOXENGINE: Attempting repairs…

…

While Kaz was speaking, his voice was interrupted by the sound of static. Snake's iDroid started glitching out again like it did before he met the Spider Lady too.

Snake tried to shake his device to try to get it to work again, but it was no use. When the Spider Lady saw the glitches on Snake's device, however, she suddenly had a cold sweat.

"T-that's… that's... T-that's the same kind of glitches I had on my device when those… those freaks attacked me!"

"The Four Writers, you mean?"

The Spider Lady nodded and held her crossbow tightly as the color seemed to drain from her face. In a fit of hysteria, she panicked,

"They're coming… I can feel it!"

* * *

 **[DEBUGGING] QWhhaGF+IEkgc2Vl4oCm (? / ?)**

VGhpcyBzdG9yeSBpcyBub3QgZm9yIGNoaWxkcmVuIG9yIHRob3NlIHdobyBhcmUgZWFzaWx5IGRpc3R1cmJlZC4uLgoKLi4uCgouLi4KCj8=

bnVsbChwZWFjZSk=

…

{Functionality has been restored}

* * *

Soldiers from the XOF convoy and the Soviet garrison were squaring off against each other at the eastern entrance of the village. Thirty XOF soldiers fired from behind their four armored trucks while the twelve Soviets shot back from concrete barriers, earthen trenches and fortified sniper nests.

The NOSOROG tank then arrived on the scene, pointed its gun at one of the armored trucks and then fired its powerful 125mm main gun. The blast blew the armored truck away and turned it into an overturned inferno, forcing the XOF troopers hiding behind it to scatter like rats.

One of those XOF troopers, however, managed to bring out a loaded FB MR R-L recoilless rifle and hastily shot an 84mm high-explosive round at the tank.

The high-explosive round missed and struck the facade of the house that Snake and the Spider Lady were hiding behind, shaking its foundations.

The frightened Spider Lady fell down to her knees while Venom Snake kept his assault rifle at the ready.

All of the sudden, the already strong rain became torrential and forced both the XOF and the Soviets to take cover themselves. Only the Soviet snipers in their fortified nests managed to keep shooting, but the strong winds that accompanied the rain threw their shots way off.

Then, from the distance - in spite of the rain - everyone in the village heard the galloping of four horses with absolute clarity. However, after a powerful thunderclap in the heavens, the galloping was masked by the sounds of heavy rain once more.

Snake turned to the source of the sound and pointed his Int. Scope in that direction. His device couldn't seem to get a read on who was riding those horses.

All of the riders wore large, flowing, grey-colored raincoats with hoods that obscured their faces right down to their short, dark-blue skirts.

One of the riders then spoke in a melancholy tone that Snake's Int. Scope picked up,

"Sad… so sad… a host of sorrows… hanging over this doomed island…"

The rider right beside her, however, and asked,

"Are the rainclouds getting to you again, Sayori?"

The first rider - a girl named 'Sayori' - shook her head and let her hood fly off of her head. That revealed her short, coral-pink hair, the bright red hair ribbon that she wore and her sky blue eyes.

"I'm not bothered by the rainclouds anymore. The rainclouds should be afraid of us!"

As this 'Sayori' girl was speaking, the second rider seemed to notice Snake's Int. Scope focused on her. The second rider smiled devilishly at Snake and whispered toward the Int. Scope's microphone,

"They should be afraid - especially the spider… and the Snake!"

With that, the four riders charged down at full stride towards the battlefield and cut a path between the XOF and the Soviet forces.

The XOF and Soviet troopers hiding from the rain tried to fire at the riders, but many of them were trampled beneath the hooves of the horses.

When the Soviet snipers tried to take aim at the riders, the second rider brought out an M1903 Springfield rifle and pulled off her hood as well, revealing her long, coral-brown hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon and her emerald green eyes.

Without a second thought, the second rider cocked her rifle, aimed with one steady hand and shot one of the Soviet snipers down with ease. She then proceeded to methodically take down out the rest of the sniper nests.

While the second rider gave them covery fire, the third and fourth riders then dismounted from their steeds and took off their hoods as well.

The third rider was a tall girl with an M16A1 fixed with a frighteningly sharp bayonet. She had a bandolier of ammunition magazines, flashbang grenades and an assortment of menacing knives of all shapes and sizes. The fourth rider stood much shorter than the third and carried an older PPS-43 submachine gun. Her bandolier had high-explosive grenades as well as rectangular packages that Snake couldn't identify from where he watched.

The third and fourth rider turned to the second who then gave them a nod. That was their green light to start attacking both the XOF and the Soviets indiscriminately, turning the battlefield into a bloody free-for-all.

* * *

 **[ASYMMETRIC WARFARE] - Useful Distractions (1 / 1)**

Whenever two opposing forces encounter each other on the battlefield, a skirmish is likely to take place. This will draw most if not all of your enemies attention, allowing Snake to sneak through otherwise heavily guarded spaces.

Be careful, however! Get spotted in that situation and there is a chance that you will become their next target!

* * *

Unsettled by the wild battle that was brewing in the village, Snake decided that it was time to get going. He turned to the Spider Lady as he urged,

"We've got to get out of here, and…!"

Before Snake could finish his sentence, however, he felt the presence of another person nearby and the screech of a rusty metal chain.

A rusty hook then shot from out of nowhere and went straight for Venom Snake's head.

Snake dodged the attack and dove towards the Spider Lady to protect her from the assailant. However, Snake couldn't find anyone there in the backyard of the house.

Then, he finally noticed an odd refraction of light and the outline of a person in the heavy rain moving towards him.

The attacker was using stealth camo!

Snake raised up his assault rifle and shoved it at the hidden attacker, stopping him in his tracks. The impact also disabled the stealth camo and revealed the full figure of the red-hooded young man that Snake saw earlier.

The young man's red hood was also pushed back, revealing his head for the very first time. He had long, messy brown hair and had wild, green eyes that were absolutely feral.

In spite of this, the young man's image sparked a dormant memory in Venom Snake's mind.

The young man, however, didn't give Snake much time to think. Instead, he drew out a hatchet from his holster and swung at Venom Snake like a wild, enraged animal. He wasn't attacking Snake in blind rage either.

He threw practiced, deliberate strikes that kept Venom Snake's CQC skills at bay.

Snake found himself on the defensive as he blocked the hatchet with his mechanical arm. He tried to draw his assault rifle or his pistol or his knife, but the young man's relentless attack kept him from doing any of those, let alone use his Int. Scope to gather data for Code Talker.

The Spider Lady watched the frantic battle from where she knelt as she tried to gather her composure. She realized that the young man attacked Snake as if she wasn't there at all.

That was her chance, she thought.

She picked up her crossbow and aimed it at the young man's hatchet. Then, she pulled the trigger and skillfully shot the hatchet out of his hand.

This sudden shock gave Snake the opening he needed.

The mercenary commander finally closed the distance between him and the disarmed young man. Snake threw a series of lightning-fast punches with his natural and mechanical arm that found their marks on the young man's chest. Then, Snake caught the young man's arm and then thrust him down into the mud with a powerful CQC throw.

The young man tried to pick himself up from the mud, but he was too fatigued to continue the battle. He was still just a kid, Snake thought.

However, there was no time for sympathy. Snake could tell that both the Soviets and the XOF were running away from the battlefield. There was only a matter of time before the Writers of the Apocalypse would come for them next.

With that, Snake whistled for D-Horse and waited for the his steed to come. All the while, the mercenary commander wielded his assault rifle and watched the young man for any sudden movements.

Once D-Horse arrived at the backyard, however, the young man lost consciousness and the earphones that were plugged into his ears popped out.

They were old, familiar Walkman earphones that seemed to play a peculiar tune.

"Here's To You."

Snake considered questioning the young man, but his iDroid buzzed,

...

{Additional Frequency Added}

{(143.11) - " _This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ!_ "}

...

The Spider Lady also reminded him,

"We have to go, Big Boss!"

"... right…"

Snake shook his head and mounted D-Horse as well. He then pulled on his horse's reins and rode down the western exit of the village, far away from the one-sided massacre at the other end of town.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **SCORE**

 _Episode 52: Words Can Kill_

 _PLAY RATING_

Total Play Time: _Three hours (165 hours left for campaign)_

Time: _Three hours_

Enemy Combat Alerts: _0_

Hits Taken: _0_

Tactical Takedowns: 3

Headshots: _0_

Accuracy: 0% (0/0)

Neutralizations: _3_

Effective Interrogations: _2_

Prisoners Rescued: 1

[PERFECT STEALTH, NO KILLS]

Rank: **S**

{(140.85) - " _Amazing, Boss! Mission complete. That right there is why you're the best, Boss. The one and only!_ "}

…

Bond Level:

D-Horse: 100%

Spider Lady: 10%

Codename: RAINCLOUDS

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So that's how your first encounter with the Spider Lady went - and you got up close and personal with the young man too, huh?

If only you and your mercenary outfit never went to Iturup Island, things would have wrapped up smoothly, you know - but you and that 'Spider Lady' just had to throw a wrench in all this.

I wanted to tie things up neatly with a nice little ribbon. Now, I'm going to have to piece it all together.

Don't worry.

I'm not mad.

After all, now that you're here, I have everything I need to do just that~

Plus, you thought that we were incredibly cute girls. That makes me happy~

So - Just sit back and relax... and tell me more about what brought you here to this god-forsaken island.

Okay~?


	5. Mission 53 - Hokkaido Interlude (Part I)

**Prologue**

9:08

Iturup Island, USSR

Russian Settler Village,South-West of Burevestnik Airbase

Pillars of black smoke rose to the heavens from the small Russian village as the rainclouds started to clear. Even though the fierce battle ended minutes ago, the ruins of houses at the edge of the village and the smoldering wreckage of the TT-77 NOSOROG still crackled with flames.

A soot-covered Monika climbed atop the derelict tank and peered into the commander's hatch. Inside, she saw burning corpses of the tankers and carefully observed them.

Her sharp, green eyes were looking for something among the corpses. Disappointment came not long after.

As Monika hopped off of the tank, Sayori walked over to her with a light blue towel in hand. Sayori was hoping to ask if Monika found what she was looking for, but the dejected look on the riflewoman's face already gave the answer.

So, instead, Sayori wore a warm smile and gently wiped Monika's soot-swept face. She then kindly praised,

"Good work today, Moni. We did our best."

Monika heaved a sigh, turned her eyes up to the clearing skies and commented,

"We came all this way… and Amy managed to slip past us yet again…"

Her green eyes then caught a glimpse of the Blackfoot helicopter in the distance departing from Iturup Island. Sayori looked up to the sky as well and added,

"He's gonna be our enemy too, huh? The legendary… Big Boss…"

Monika clenched her fist and turned away from the distant helicopter. She then grumbled beneath her breath,

"They'll be back - the Spider and the Snake. Their mission isn't done yet, after all - so it's not over. Not yet. We'll be ready for them then."

The riflewoman then heard the rustling of leaves coming from the nearby forest, so she promptly reminded,

"However, those two aren't the only phantoms who came to this island. Find the boy. He's still alive."

* * *

 **Act 3: Reality**

 **Episode 53**

 _Hokkaido Interlude (Part I)_

* * *

 **[FORWARD OPERATING BASE] Rest & Relaxation (1 / 1)**

The Forward Operating Base in Hokkaido, Japan will be Snake's Mother Base away from Mother Base during the span of the Kuril Islands Deployment campaign. Here, Snake will be able to replenish his supplies, change his loadout of weapons, rest and take a shower like he would in the Seychelles Mother Base. Snake will also be able to interact with Diamond Dogs soldiers forward-deployed to Hokkaido as well as any notable characters brought into Diamond Dogs' custody.

Do note, however, that there is a one-hour travel time between the FOB and Iturup Island, so plan your R&R wisely.

* * *

10:15

International Waters

Off Hokkaido Island, Nemuro, Japan

Pequod, the dutiful pilot of the Blackfoot helicopter, checked his instruments and gladly announced,

"Entering Japanese airspace. Approaching Forward Operating Base."

 **Starring**

 _Punished "Venom" Snake_

Venom Snake nodded from where he sat at the very back of the helicopter. The Spider Lady sat opposite of the mercenary commander but she didn't seem to respond to Pequod's announcement. As a matter of fact, she barely spoke since they left Iturup Island.

Concerned, Snake reached out to the Spider Lady with his mechanical hand and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey. We're far away from Iturup Island now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

 _Amy "Spider Lady" Bell_

The Spider Lady seemed startled by the gesture, so she tried to gather herself,

"Ah-! Y-yes. Yes, of course… we're out of that hellhole now. Thank goodness."

While Snake was thinking about what to do, his earpiece chimed with Kaz's voice,

{(140.85) - " _Boss… the Spider Lady looks like she's still shaken by the whole ordeal._ "}

 _Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller_

Snake grumbled and noted,

"It might be PTSD, Kaz. A rookie CIA kid wouldn't have been prepared for what happened in Iturup Island."

{(140.85) - " _Hmm… that makes sense. You had to deal with a lot of PTSD cases back then - back in your MSF days… before you became 'Big Boss'._ "}

 _Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot_

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

{(140.85) - " _Well, in any case, the Spider Lady is out of Iturup Island. We've fulfilled out part of the bargain with the CIA. Once we hand her over to Langley, we might be able to ask for another favor from our American friends._ "}

"That's true…"

While Snake and Kaz were talking, however, the Spider Lady turned to the mercenary and guessed,

"You're talking about handing me over to the CIA after we arrive at Hokkaido, aren't you?"

 **Guest Starring**

 _Diamond Dogs Soldiers_

Snake didn't reply, but his silence was enough for the Spider Lady to guess what he meant. She then looked into Venom Snake's one eye and offered,

"W-what if I told you... t-that I can help you fight the Writers of the Apocalypse?"

The mercenary furrowed his brow and grunted with disbelief,

"What? Fight those four girls…?"

 _JGSDF 84th Infantry "Oshimahana" Btn. (Airborne) Troopers_

The Spider Lady nodded and took a deep breath to compose herself. Once she calmed herself down, she continued with a firmer voice,

"I already told you - I've seen crazy things in my short time in the CIA. Supernatural anomalies like the Four Writers shouldn't exist in this world. It's my duty to help you defeat them."

Snake shook his head and cautioned,

"That may be true, but you're just a rookie. You haven't even completed your survival training yet, so a high-stakes operation might be out of your paygrade."

 **Featured Mecha**

 _DDS Heiwa Maru_

The Spider Lady sat firmly and countered,

"I'm not just some rookie. As far as I know, I'm the only one who has encountered those girls up close and lived to tell the tale. At the very least - I think I know more about the girls than either the Soviets or the XOF. Even the CIA doesn't seem to know that they exist! They're ghosts - phantoms! And I've seen them, Big Boss. I can help you defeat them."

Snake leaned back into his seat and thought about the Spider Lady's proposition. While he was thinking, his earpiece buzzed again - this time, with Ocelot's voice.

 **Chapter Design**

 _Elias_Pedro_

{(141.73) - " _She's got a point boss. The Soviets and the XOF didn't stand a chance against those… 'incredibly cute girls'. Having the Spider Lady on our team might give us the upper hand against them._ "}

{(140.85) - " _Ergh… not this again. I don't agree with you here, Ocelot. Then again, we don't see eye to eye on many things._ "}

{(141.73) - " _Fortune favors the bold, Miller._ "}

{(140.85) - " _In case you forgot, Ocelot, the last time the CIA got involved in our operations, Skull Face played us like a damn fiddle!_ "}

 **Written By**

 _Elias_Pedro_

{(141.73) - " _Don't worry about that, Miller. I'll keep an eye on the CIA girl. If she even tries to betray us like Huey did, then I'll make sure she regrets it. That's my specialty after all. And remember - thanks to our equipment on the Heiwa Maru - the CIA doesn't know that we already rescued the Spider Lady. The ball's in our court."_ }

"Ocelot - how do you plan to do that from all the way in the Seychelles?"

{(141.73) - " _Heh. Well, why don't you open the helicopter door, boss?"_ }

Snake stood up from his seat and obliged. He slid the helicopter door to the side and looked out through the threshold. Then, he saw the Heiwa Maru - the Diamond Dogs' whaling-ship-turned-command-boat - just a few nautical miles away. Even from that distance, Snake managed to find the figure of the revolver-toting Ocelot in the citadel of the Heiwa Maru.

Ocelot stepped out of the citadel and then gestured a confident wave to Venom Snake. He then spoke into his radio piece and greeted,

{(141.73) - " _Welcome to Hokkaido, Boss."_ }

 **Created and Directed by**

 _Elias_Pedro_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

…

{Cassette Tape Acquired - "Rasputin" - Boney M. (1978)}

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Defeat us? Hah... that Amy really was way in over her head. To think that she would go to the Diamond Dogs to try and fight us.

No matter where that bitch goes, she uses everyone around her...

What am I talking about, you ask?

Ahahaha~ well, that's a little complicated.

Though, I do have to ask where you get all these cassette tapes you have with you on your iDroid. Quite a selection - really funky~

I'll be listening to them on your device.

You don't mind?

Good.

We can listen together, if you want.

Hearing only the "Just Monika" ogg file can get tiring after the first few hours, or so~

Just let me know when you're ready to talk again.

Girls love it when you can keep the conversation going, after all.

Okay~?


	6. Hokkaido Interlude (Part II - Finale)

**Act 3: Reality**

 **Hokkaido Interlude (Part II)**

* * *

The Blackfoot helicopter glided down towards a small concrete helipad built on a rock formation just off of the eastern tip of Nemuro, Hokkaido in Japan. Venom Snake and the Spider Lady sat face to face but they both looked out the open helicopter door during their descent.

Then, once the Blackfoot helicopter landed, Revolver Ocelot and four Diamond Dogs soldiers were there waiting for them at the helipad.

Snake's eyes shifted around the scene and he noticed that Ocelot and the four soldiers all had their full suite of weapons. Ocelot noticed Snake's wandering eyes, so he briefly explained,

"Miller has been extremely skeptical about the women that you bring into Diamond Dogs custody, Boss - so we're just taking precautions. Paz gave MSF all sorts of problems, after all… and Quiet… well, you know what had to be done."

Snake heaved a sigh and replied,

"Don't worry about it, she's fine. I unloaded the crossbow I gave her too, so she's unarmed."

Ocelot chuckled,

"No supernatural tricks like Quiet, huh? That's a relief. Though, she is a little bit plain - if it weren't for her glasses."

The Spider Lady pouted when she heard this and complained,

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

Ocelot snickered and teased,

"Apologies. My time with the GRU made me fond of making fun of CIA kids. Old habit."

The Spider Lady furrowed her brow, but Ocelot continued as he shepherded her and Snake off of the helicopter.

"In any case, welcome to Hokkaido, you two. You're standing on a small parcel of land that Diamond Dogs leased from the Japanese Air Self Defense Forces. Nemuro on Hokkaido Island in Japan - Miller's home country. That being said, we're guests here - so we have to play by the Japanese military's rules."

Snake looked past the confines of the helipad and saw that there were quite a number of Japanese soldiers watching them from a distance - all of them in full battle dress as well. Snake winced and noted,

"Howa Type 64 assault rifles… every single one of them…"

Ocelot folded his arms and reassured,

"That means we're going to have to behave, Boss - and we'll have to be gone by the end of the seven-day period. We're not exactly long-term tenants, after all - but we're tenants nonetheless. Miller paid a pretty penny for this Forward Operating Base, after all."

The revolver-wielding officer then gestured towards the sparse buildings in the small compound and introduced,

"It's not a lot - but everything behind the chain link fence and the gate is the land that Diamond Dogs leased. That includes the small barracks over there - enough for thirty people - and that small WW2 era bunker, where I'll be setting up shop."

Snake turned towards Ocelot and asked,

"Setting up shop?"

"Heh, I knew you'd ask, boss. We brought in some equipment from Mother Base onto the Heiwa Maru - it's docked not far from here, and the Japanese were kind enough to let us use some trucks. We're in the process of unloading them now - communications equipment and mission support facilities"

Just as Ocelot said, there were JSDF trucks entering and leaving the compound through the gate at a steady interval. All of them seemed to be coming to and going from the bunker.

With a hint of pride, Ocelot put his hands on his hips and promised,

"Give us a day, and we'll be able to lend you most of the support that the Seychelles Mother Base did for you in Afghanistan in and Africa. We won't have the same efficiencies, given the time constraint, but it's better than nothing."

"That makes sense."

"We've also brought some comforts from home, Boss."

Ocelot pointed to one of the trucks which carried a white-and-blue colored booth along with wooden crates. Snake watched the truck and recognized what they were,

"A temporary shower unit… and rations…"

"It's the least we could do for you, Boss. We need you to be fresh and ready to do what needs to be done for this mission. If good rations and a good shower can help you see things through, then we won't spare any expense."

"I appreciate the gesture."

Ocelot wore a small smile and then patted Venom Snake's shoulder,

"Go take a rest, Boss. I'll handle the base management this time around, so just focus on the mission. Also…"

He then turned to the Spider Lady and continued,

"I have a few questions that I need to ask the Spider Lady - to make sure that we're all on the same page."

Venom Snake pulled Ocelot close to him and whispered,

"Are you going to torture her?"

Ocelot's expression grew stern as he whispered back,

"Only if I have to - but don't worry. She doesn't seem to be the fighting type - and she really looks like she wants to help us out."

"I'll leave that to you then, Ocelot."

"But of course."

Ocelot gestured to the Diamond Dogs soldiers and turned to the Spider Lady again,

"If you would be so kind as to go with us to the bunker, Spider Lady, we'd like to have a little chat with you."

The Spider Lady turned to Venom Snake for reassurance. The mercenary commander replied with a nod, so the CIA rookie obliged.

The four soldiers accompanied the Spider Lady to the bunker, leaving Snake and Ocelot on the helipad. As soon as the Spider Lady was out of earshot, Ocelot finally asked,

"So, what's your call, Boss. Do we accept the Spider Lady's offer or not?"

"Hmm…"

"You know where Miller stands on this issue."

"I know. Let me think about it for a while, okay?"

"Very well. Let me and Miller know your decision before you leave for Iturup. Just remember - do what you think is best."

* * *

 **[FORWARD OPERATING BASE] - Taking Showers (1 / 1)**

During high-intensity combat and prolonged mission deployments, Venom Snake will be sullied by blood, sweat, soot and dust and will eventually take a toll on his performance on the battlefield. Taking a shower at the Forward Operating Base will physically and mentally refresh Venom Snake for the next deployment.

Make sure, however, that no one else is using the shower to avoid any untoward incidents and sexual harassment accusations.

ばか.

* * *

Venom Snake took a leisurely stroll around the small compound that Diamond Dogs leased on Hokkaido. Just like Ocelot said, it wasn't a big place - just a small, forward operating base that they were using for seven days.

Walking around that compound, Venom Snake couldn't help but imagine what sort of military installation the Diamond Dogs would eventually be able to make for their Outer Heaven. That dream hinged on the success of the Iturup Island deployment, Snake reminded himself.

Mulling through that thought, the mercenary commander headed over to the barracks where the Diamond Dogs soldiers just finished installing the temporary shower unit.

The soldiers who were working on the unit stood up in attention and saluted Venom Snake. A small smile formed on Snake's lips and he returned the gesture.

{Staff Morale Increased}

With that Snake walked past the soldiers and entered the temporary shower unit without taking off his Sneaking Suit.

One of the soldiers was surprised that their Boss was taking a shower in full battle gear, but another soldier simply reassured that that was just the way things worked. The two soldiers then resumed their patrol to let Big Boss shower in peace.

While Snake bathed in the blue-and-white box, his thoughts wandered again to the things he saw on Iturup Island just hours ago.

The Soviet garrison.

The XOF strike force.

The boy with the rusty hook.

The Four Writers of the Apocalypse.

Venom Snake had to be ready to face every single one of them if they stood in his way.

He had to be ready for them.

Snake turned off the shower and stepped out of the unit with a sigh of relief.

{Physically and mentally refreshed}

He then marched straight towards the helipad and brought out his iDroid, calling for Pequod to get ready to depart.

Venom Snake saw the dutiful pilot rushing from the barracks towards the Blackfoot helicopter as soon as he called. Within minutes, the powerful helicopter engines roared to life.

Before long, Ocelot also emerged from the fortified bunker together with the Spider Lady. The two of them met Snake on the path to the helipad as the helicopter blades started to spin.

Strong gusts from the helicopter blades ruffled the collars of their shirts and swept through their hair as Ocelot spoke,

"So then, Boss. Have you decided?"

Snake faced Ocelot and asked,

"Are you done questioning her?"

"Not quite yet, Boss. These sorts of things take time, after all. An hour is a rather short timeframe for questioning after all - given our circumstances."

"I see…"

Venom Snake turned to the Spider Lady and asked again,

"You said that you knew the Four Writers of the Apocalypse well, right?"

The Spider Lady nodded,

"I'm not that good of a soldier, so that knowledge the main strength I can really bring to the table."

"Okay. I'll be heading back to Iturup Island on my own - so you have to stay here on Hokkaido with Ocelot."

He then brought out his iDroid device and showed it to the Spider Lady,

"I do expect you to share the intel you've gathered on Iturup Island - and I'll need to to give me advice over the radio if the Writers appear again."

The Spider Lady's eyes started to brighten up as she exclaimed,

"Does that mean that I…!"

"Yes. That means you'll be helping out in the operation. We won't be handing you over to Langley just yet."

The Spider Lady's excitement only grew when she heard this. She gave Venom Snake a salute and exclaimed,

"I look forward to working with you, Big Boss!'

"I'm counting on your intel, Spider Lady."

When Snake said this, however, the Spider Lady shook her head and corrected,

"Don't call me 'Spider Lady'. That's just a codename. Call me by my real name - Amy Bell."

"Amy Bell, huh? It's got a nice ring to it."

Amy smiled at the small joke.

{Bond with the Spider Lady increased}

The mercenary commander turned to Ocelot and ordered,

"Give Amy a tactical radio frequency, Ocelot. That shouldn't be too hard to do, right?"

Ocelot nodded,

"You got it, Boss. Miller won't be pleased by your decision, but I think you made the right choice. I'll smooth things over with 'Kazuhira' for you."

"I appreciate that, Ocelot."

Just as Snake was about to board the helicopter, however, Ocelot grabbed him by the arm to stop him. He then slipped a pair of cassette tapes into Venom Snake's gloved, natural hand.

Snake looked at the tapes then back at Ocelot to ask,

"What are these tapes?"

"The first one there is a recording of my first questioning session with the Spider Lady. You can listen to it on the way to Iturup on your iDroid to pass the time - and so that you can judge the character of this 'Spider Lady' on your own terms too."

{Cassette Tape Acquired - "Questioning the Spider Lady 1"}

"What about the other one?"

"A little gift. I heard you were collecting music for your iDroid, so I thought you might want some new songs."

{Cassette Tape Acquired - "Who Are You" - The Who (1978)}

Snake took the tapes and slipped them into his pack. Ocelot then nodded as he urged,

"Always remember who you are - and what your mission is, Boss."

"Of course. And don't ever forget yours either, Ocelot."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **SCORE**

 _Episode 53 - Hokkaido Interlude_

 _Play Rating_

Total Play Time: _Five hours (163 hours left for campaign)_

Time: _Two hours_

[Non-Combat Mission]

Rank: -

…

Bond Level:

D-Horse: 100%

Spider Lady: 20%

Codename: **RINGSABELL**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Oh, so you ended up taking Amy up on her offer, huh. Never knew her last name was 'Bell'. I always assumed that all of us just had first names and no last names...

Ahahaha~ you must think that I'm rambling again.

I am - and I know that. I'm free to do what I want, after all.

You, on the other hand, are my prisoner.

Hmm… come to think of it, you should still have that cassette, huh?

Let me take a listen, okay~?

* * *

{Playing: "Questioning the Spider Lady 1"}

 **TRANSCRIPT**

 **Ocelot:** "Okay, it looks like the equipment works. Let's get this started."

 **Amy:** "Indeed. So - let's start from the beginning. My name is Amy Bell - my code name is the 'Spider Lady'. I'm a rookie in the CIA, and…"

 **Ocelot:** "We don't have to start that far, Ms. Bell. I've already gone through your official CIA files after all, so I know your entire story - at least the things that weren't redacted from file."

 **Amy:** "Oh! Hahaha, of course! Gosh, I'm still not completely in 'intelligence agent' mode. The culture hasn't sank in yet."

 **Ocelot:** "Indeed. People who spill the beans without hesitation make poor intelligence officers."

 **Amy:** "H-hey, I'm a rookie, okay? Plus, given the situation, I'm assuming that we're all on the same side. We all want to know what's going on in Iturup Island and prevent a major international incident."

 **Ocelot:** "Fair enough. Okay - let's change the scope here a bit. Tell me why you joined the CIA."

 **Amy:** "Hmm… I knew it was gonna come to this. Well, I joined the CIA because I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps."

 **Ocelot:** "Your father?"

 **Amy** : "Yes, my father. His name was 'Michael Bell'"

 **Ocelot** : "I'm not familiar with anyone in the CIA with that name - and I have updated records."

 **Amy** : "That's not surprising - because he always went by a code name… and he wasn't exactly part of the CIA per se."

 **Ocelot** : "Bell… hmm… could it be… you're talking about The Fear? From the Cobra Unit?"

 _A short pause ensued_.

 **Amy** : "That's right. I'm the daughter of The Fear."

 **Ocelot** : "Is that so. Your father was an exceptional fighter - as were all the Cobras. However, forgive me for saying this - but he was quite freakish to be honest."

 **Amy** : "I won't argue with that."

 **Ocelot** : "So, is it possible that you have some of those superhuman talents too?"

 **Amy** : "My father's talents came from surgeries and all sorts of therapies that I couldn't even begin to name. He actually kept me as far away from the battlefield as possible and did what he could to provide for me so that I could live a normal life. Well - until he stopped coming home… twenty years ago."

 **Ocelot** : "Operation Snake Eater."

 **Amy** : "1964 was the last time I saw my father. A part of him looked like he didn't want to go. The other half was overjoyed to know that The Boss needed him on her side for one final battle."

 **Ocelot** : "And he put up a good fight. I will tell you that now. Moreover, if you're with the CIA, then you have to be aware that…"

 **Amy** : "Big Boss was the one who killed my father. I know that much."

 **Ocelot** : "Why, then? Your father wanted you to be as far away from the battlefield as possible too."

 **Amy** : "I'm afraid that if I don't go into the battlefield, the battlefield will eventually come to me. I'd rather be proactive than reactive."

 **Ocelot** : "That may be so…"

 **Amy** : "Plus, this is how I rationalize it. My father's deployment - and the battle that led him to die at the hands of Big Boss - was part of The Boss' will. The challenges that The Boss and her Cobras posed gave Big Boss the strength and will to survive the harsh challenges that he would face - and is currently facing."

 **Ocelot** : "The Boss' will, huh…"

 **Amy** : "That's right. Father would talk about The Boss often - with great admiration. He told me that on the battlefield, there are no permanent enemies."

 **Ocelot** : "I remember that dogma well. 'Times change. There is nothing definite but the mission at hand.'"

 **Amy** : "So, if my mission aligns with Big Boss', then I would be happy to bury the hatchet for the time being. I told myself that if these forces that threaten the peace in our world - whether they be nuclear or supernatural threats - could be contained, then young girls like myself with fathers on the frontlines wouldn't have to know loss like I do."

 **Ocelot** : "What a noble cause. However, don't expect any special treatment from us. You will be under Diamond Dogs custody until the end of this mission. That means that we will be keeping an eye on you, so try to get along with Big Boss for now."

 **Amy** : "Don't worry. I've already made my decision."

 **Ocelot** : "Now, we have to wait for Snake to make his..."


	7. Mission 54 - Wayward Son (Part I)

**Prologue**

{(140.85) - " _Boss. I'm sure you know quite well that I'm not in favor of this arrangement with 'The Spider Lady', but the decision has already been made. You must have had your reasons, so I will trust your judgement. If you believe that involving the Spider Lady in this operation can ensure success, then so be it. I'll let this one slide. I will get along with her too - for your sake - but don't expect me to trust her. That said - watch your back, Boss._ "}

{ _Communication frequency added_ }

{(140.96) - " _Is this thing working? Huh? We're live? Oh! Ah! Hahaha~ sorry, sorry. Gosh, I need to get my act together. This Amy - the Spider Lady. I'll be communicating with you over this frequency, Big Boss. I've spent a little bit more time on Iturup Island than you have - and more recently than the Ocelot too, so I've got up-to-date knowledge of the lay of the land, and about the Writers of the Apocalypse. I'll also be in charge of saving your progress, so call me if ever you want to save - or if you want someone to talk to~ hehe~ Over and out!_ "}

* * *

 **Loadout**

 **Primary Weapon (Hip)** \- _AM MRS-4_ (5* - Flashlight, Scope, Grip, Short Barrel)

 **Primary Weapon (Back)** \- _M2000-NL_ (6* - Lightweight, Zoom Magnifier, Laser Sight)

 **Secondary Weapon** \- _AM D114_ (2* - Suppressor, Laser Sight)

 **Bionic Arm** \- _Stun Arm_ (4* - Battery Up)

 **Support Items** \- _Hand Grenade_ (11*), _Magazine_ (1*), _Cardboard Box_ , _Phantom Cigar_

 **Camouflage -** _Sneaking Suit_

 **Support Buddy:** _D-Horse_

…

Known Frequencies

{(140.85) - Miller}

{(141.73) - Ocelot}

{(145.73) - Code Talker}

{(140.96) - Amy [NEW!]}

* * *

 **[SAVING] Saving Your Game Data (1/1)**

Due to the distance of the Hokkaido FOB and the Seychelles Mother Base, the autosaving feature doesn't work as intended so saving has to be done manually. To save your data, access your iDROID menu and select the RADIO feature to contact the Spider Lady. Amy is a bit of a chatterbox, but every conversation can help raise your bond level with her.

S_ve _e

* * *

 **Act 3: Reality**

 **Episode 54**

Wayward Son (Part I)

* * *

13:31

Iturup Island, USSR

Western Beach, Iturup Island

Cold, salty water and grains of sand were displaced by the gusts of wind as the Blackfoot helicopter carrying Venom Snake started its descent at a hidden cove at the western tip of Iturup Island.

 **Starring**

 _Punished "Venom" Snake_

Snake opened the helicopter door and sat down at the threshold as he took in the scenery.

As the mercenary commander sat, he instinctively hand-loaded another round into his assault rifle while Miller debriefed him on the next phase of their operation.

 _Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller_

{(140.85) - " _Based on what the Spider Lady has told Ocelot, she compiled quite a bit of data during her survival training mission. This includes the topographical data and updated maps of Iturup Island, locations of major Soviet outposts and bases and places where you can take shelter in a pinch._ "}

Snake hummed and commented,

"Everything you need for survival training on enemy territory."

 _Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot_

Snake's earpiece buzzed again as another frequency connected,

{(141.73) - " _Of course - that information will help us through the seven days, without a doubt. However, the Spider Lady told me she managed to gather some clues about the weapons being smuggled onto the island - as well as the 'Writers of the Apocalypse' special forces unit."_ }

"... the Writers of the Apocalypse…"

 _Amy "Spider Lady" Bell_

Snake gripped his assault rifle a little more tightly as he recalled the bloody encounter at the small village just hours ago.

{(140.85) - " _As part of our deal with the Spider Lady, she's agreed to surrender all the intel she's gathered to Diamond Dogs. In exchange…_ "}

 **Enemy Combatants**

 _Soviet Air Defense Forces (Burevestnik Airbase Garrison)_

{(140.96) - " _In exchange, I'll help the Diamond Dogs defeat the Writers of the Apocalypse. Sounds like a good deal, yeah?_ "}

"I sure hope so. I'm not looking forward to having to fight that unit again…"

 _The Raincloud Writer "Sayori"_

{(140.96) - " _I know, right? If only they'd just go away and… disappear… but that's just wishful thinking. We have to be prepared for any situation - and the intel i've gathered will help you do just that!_ }

"Hmm…"

{(140.96) - " _I also have some cassette tapes that I left behind. You can keep them for yourself for your trouble~!"}_

 _C.V. "El Matador" Libre_

Once the Blackfoot helicopter hovered over the landing zone, Snake hopped off and landed on the soft, black sand of the beach.

D-Horse, Snake's trusty mount, was already there waiting for him in spite of the gusting winds from the helicopter blades.

 **Chapter Design**

 _Elias_Pedro_

Snake stroked D-Horse's white, disheveled mane and then watched as the helicopter ascended - but not before the dutiful pilot urged over the radio,

" _Be careful down there, Boss!_ "

The mercenary commander shielded his eyes from the gusts and the sand and watched the helicopter depart the island.

 **Written By**

 _Elias_Pedro_

{(141.73) - " _The Spider Lady kept three bases of operations - camps, if you will - during her training. The first one is near that beach you landed in - the second is deeper in the forest just north of the village, and the last one is to the east of Burevestnik Airbase._ "}

{(140.85) - "Secure and _retrieve the three sets of intel that the Spider Lady gathered and then exfiltrate the hot zone so you can transmit the data back to Hokkaido. We're counting on you._ "}

 **Created And Directed By**

 _Elias_Pedro(?)_

 _..._

 **To Be Continued**

…

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas (1976)}

{ _Caution - Rain approaching_ }

{Intel Team: Rainclouds approaching your vicinity}

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The Raincloud Writer, huh? I see.

'If you lay a hand on my cinnamon roll, I'll kill you!' is something I would have said… but you've already…

Hahhh… never mind.

I'm not in a very good mood right now, Snake.

I'm starting to piece together this puzzle after all.

You'll understand it too before long.

For now, carry on - wayward son.


	8. Wayward Son (Part II)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wayward Son (Part II)_

* * *

Venom Snake breathed in the salty air and listened to the waves crashing into the shoreline of the sandy beach. The sights and sounds were nostalgic and reminded him of the Barranquilla Coast.

There, by the temperamental Caribbean waters, the real Big Boss sparred with him and the other soldiers and staff of the Militaires Sans Frontieres once upon a time.

Hand-to-hand combat. Weapons training. Infiltration. Survival. Even battlefield surgery.

Big Boss taught Venom Snake everything he knew.

Now, Big Boss was gone, along with MSF and its Mother Base.

All that remained were phantoms - the scarred and dismembered Kazuhira Miller, Venom Snake himself and the mission that Big Boss left in their bloodied hands:

Outer Heaven.

Even after learning the truth about his circumstance, Venom Snake was committed to seeing that mission through.

He decided to become the phantom of Big Boss.

At least, that was what he thought when he first went to Iturup Island.

Doubts were gnawing away at his resolve, little by little. And yet, there was no way for him but to move forward.

A phantom had no choice but to follow the genuine, after all.

Right?

Venom Snake cast those thoughts aside as the surf retreated from the shores. D-Horse neighed, wondering why his master was ruminating in silence.

The phantom then stroked the white horse's mane, reassuring the creature. Then, he hopped onto the saddle and rode D-Horse to the Spider Lady's first camp.

* * *

 **[IDROID] Listening To Cassette Tapes (1/1)**

Over the course of the game, Venom Snake will accumulate cassette tapes while exploring Iturup Island, as gifts from other characters and as rewards for missions. Music tapes are accessible through the IDROID menu as highlighted links. Conversational cassette tapes will only be shown as transcripts.

Use the ACTION button in a 'right click' function to open the music in a new window on a personal computing device or a simple tap for mobile devices. Take note that cassette tapes acquired over the course of the playthrough may hold hints about what challenges Venom Snake may face.

* * *

D-Horse trotted alongside the sandy shoreline while Venom Snake scouted the area with his Int-Scope. There were a few Soviet soldiers patrolling further inland, but the beach itself was mostly quiet.

Despite that, the mercenary commander kept his guard up.

Then, his earpiece buzzed.

{(140.96) - " _Big Boss - Amy here. Keep following the shoreline for a few more minutes. You'll reach a small, secluded cove with a shallow cave. That's the first camp I set up on Iturup - and you'll find the first piece of my intel there too._ "}

"Hmm… a cave is an ideal place to set up camp - but this beach seems too quiet. It doesn't make sense to me. Why are the patrols on this beach so light? What do you think, Ocelot?"

{(141.73) - " _That's what they want you to believe, Boss. You see, that beach is intentionally made to appear unguarded. Long story short - there's a whole lot of landmines on that beach. The Soviets figured it was a cost-effective way of defending a shore._ "}

{(140.96) - " _That's right. I actually charted the location of the landmines in my intel. You'll get the locations of Soviet traps loaded onto your iDroid once you upload the data from the first cache. For now, follow the coastline. There are no mines there._ "}

"... that's good to know."

Heeding Ocelot's and Amy's warnings, Snake steered D-Horse closer to the water as they carried on down the beach.

Just as the Spider Lady mentioned, the shoreline eventually led to a secluded cove. There was a shallow cave that was hidden behind a thicket. The rocky facet of tall crags were covered by shrubs and vines, but Snake noticed cracks in the rocks that led up to the forest above.

That must have been the way the Spider Lady left the camp when she went out on missions. Climbing up the rocks meant she wouldn't have had to worry about all the landmines on the beach.

As Snake guided D-Horse through the thicket, he heard the muffled sound of music coming from within the cave.

{(140.96) - " _Oh crap… I left my cassette tapes on the players. Looped them too…_ "}

"You leave a radio on in a camp while you're in enemy territory?"

{(140.96) - " _Ha… ha… yeah… I do keep them playing at low volume though. You'd need to get really close to notice it too."_ }

"But not if I used my Int-Scope's directional microphone…"

{(140.96) - " _Urk… you got me. I forgot about them, okay? Sorry… though I guess my bosses at Langley would give me an earful if they found out..._ "}

"Heh… is this why you're giving the cassette tapes to me?"

{(140.96) - " _Hehe… keep this a secret between us, okay?_ "}

"You'll have to tell that to Ocelot and Kaz too."

{(140.85/141.73) - _*chuckles*_ }

{(140.96) - " _Jeez! I'm helping you guys out already here, lend me a hand too!"_ }

{(140.85) - " _Don't worry, Spider Lady. Diamond Dogs is a professional PMC. It's not good for business if we don't treat our clients right. Your secret is safe with us._ "}

{(140.96) - " _I'll hold you three to that, okay?_ "}

The lively banter between Amy, Ocelot and Kaz continued as Snake reached the mouth of the cave and dismounted from D-Horse.

It was unusually dark, so he brought out his AM MRS-4 assault rifle and switched on its underbarrel flashlight.

Snake held up his gun and its flashlight and swept through the shallow cave.

Towards the end of the cave, Snake noticed a large flat rock where the radio unit playing the music stood. Right beside it was the cache of documents organized neatly in a waterproof folder, an unlit lamp and a small tin of unmarked, CIA-issued ration.

He went over to the flat rock and picked up the ration tin and hummed,

"CIA, huh…? It's a C-ration too..."

{(140.96) - " _You're wondering about how it tastes, right?_ "}

"... I… wasn't thinking that…"

{(140.96) - " _Don't be embarrassed about it, Big Boss. The transcripts of your conversations in Operation Snake Eater are well documented at Langley. We all know you have a 'gourmet palate'._ "}

"Urgh…"

{(140.96) - " _Here's the lowdown, Big Boss. That ration doesn't taste all that great - unless you're a big fan of 'Cheese Spread, Processed' or 'Coffee, Instant - Type II'"_ }

"That sounds disgusting. Is that what they serve American soldiers on the battlefield nowadays?"

{(141.73) - " _Looks like the Americans are at par with the Soviets in the 'disgusting ration' category, huh?_ "}

{(140.96) - " _Oh yeah. I stole some rations from the Soviet garrison on my first day and that 'food' and I nearly threw up._ "}

"Maybe it was rotten…"

{(140.96) - " _It might as well have been… but it is sustenance - just like that ration. Take it with you to recover your stamina in a pinch. You can access it on the 'SURVIVAL VIEWER' module of your iDroid._ "}

"Survival viewer, huh… that brings back memories."

{(140.85) - " _It's not a pretty sight for another person, though. I remember seeing Big Boss eat whole Arowanas - one after another. Ergh… I still have nightmares thinking about it!_ "}

"Hehehe…"

Snake glanced at the ration and the cassette tape in the radio unit and noted,

"I'll be taking these then."

{Non-Perishable Ration Acquired - _1984 C-Ration(1*)_ \- 1x}

{Cassette Tape Acquired: " _Video Killed The Radio Star_ " - The Bugles (1980)}

* * *

 **[STAMINA] - Eating On The Field (1/1)**

Given the extended periods of time that Venom Snake may spend on Iturup Island, the tried and tested 'Survival Viewer' system will be available for this campaign. You can access the Survival Viewer in the IDROID menu to eat food and restore stamina. Certain injuries can also be treated in this manner.

Do note, however, that the Survival Viewer does not stop time as it did in Operation Snake Eater and the Virtuous Mission, so find a safe space before accessing it. Finally, if you use a fork to stab edible flora and fauna, you can eat them right away without having to open the menu. Plan your meals carefully!

* * *

Once Snake put his new items away, he lit the lantern with his lighter and illuminated the shallow cave with flickering lights. He then turned off his flashlight, put his assault rifle aside and turned his attention to the intel files laid out on the rock.

He brought his iDroid device and aimed its scanner over the files as if it were second nature. The iDroid scanned the documents and transmitted the data back to Mother Base. However, something unusual happened after the scan.

Snake's map didn't update.

Was the scanner malfunctioning?

{(140.96) - " _Oh! About that… the intel that I left behind is encrypted, so it might take your device a little while to decrypt the information._ "}

{(141.73) - " _Data encryption, huh? What a novel idea_."}

{(140.85) - " _Is this some sort of CIA gimmick, Spider Lady?_ "}

{(140.96) - " _N-not at all, no! It's just something that I did on my own to protect my files. The CIA actually doesn't use this type of encryption - yet. Big Boss' iDroid is an advanced computer - it will decrypt the data before long._ "}

"You encrypted your data on your own…?"

{(140.96) - " _I did, yeah. It's a form of binary-to-text encryption that's still in the early stages of development in the US. I like to call it 'Base64'_.}

"... Base… 64?"

{(140.96) - " _That's right. It's my way of encrypting data in an ASCII string format using a 64-radix…"_ }

"Ergh…"

{(140.96) - " _Ah...hahaha~ Just think of it as a code that makes it harder for other people to understand my intel. Base64 encryption happens to be my specialty, so I can help decode Base64 for you~_ "}

"Please do. I'm not a fan of all this computer and tech stuff, after all."

{Map has been updated}

{(140.96) - " _Looks like your iDroid just finished decrypting that cache. The approximate locations of the Soviet-placed landmines should now appear on your map as red circles. The location of the second cache should also be on your map now too._ "}

"Is that so…?"

Snake opened the map feature of his iDroid and browsed through the map. Just like Amy said, the Soviet minefields were outlined on the map, scattered around the island at inconspicuous places.

He then searched for the marker of the second cache and realized,

"It's near the village where we rescued you…"

{(140.96) - " _That's right. It was the base that I fled from when the Writers of the Apocalypse attacked me._ "}

"Then that means that camp might have already been ransacked…"

{(140.96) - " _Not necessarily. The Writers attacked me while I was away from my base. I guess the silver lining in all this is that I drew them away from that camp when I ran towards the village. Plus - that camp is pretty well hidden too, just like the one you're in._ }

"I see…"

{(140.96) - " _The second cache contains the information about the Soviet patrol schedules, the manpower manifestos and the equipment that you can expect the Soviets to have in and around Burevestnik Airbase. Plus, the location of the third intel cache is there too._ "}

"One camp in the west of the island… one in the middle… and another one - probably in the east…"

{(140.85) - " _Hrm… I can't help but feel like you're sending us on a wild goose chase here._ "}

{(140.96) - " _I don't have a choice, Mr. Miller. If ever I get caught by the enemy, it's better if my information is dispersed like this to cover my tracks. I'm sure Diamond Dogs does the same in its operations around the globe._ "}

"Kaz. It's okay. I'm the one putting myself on the line here, and I trust the Spider Lady. We're on the same side, after all."

{(140.85) - " _... right. Just be careful, Boss. That's all I'm saying."_ }

"I appreciate it, Kaz. We'll get through this. I promise. Just tell me which path I need to take to get there. Tell me like you used to."

{(140.85) - " _You got it, Boss._ "}

* * *

 **[ENCRYPTION] Binary-to-Text/Base64**

Certain elements in this campaign will involve texts coded in Base64. Snake's IDROID device will automatically decrypt Base64-encrypted texts after a short cooldown period, but the Spider Lady can provide on-the-spot translations just like the language specialists for Russian and Afrikaans.

Alternatively, you can select the encrypted text on your IDROID device and use a third-party Base64 decoder program for your reference.

* * *

Snake followed the new directions on his update map on his way to the Spider Lady's second camp. That path brought him back inland and through the dense forest that he had already grown accustomed to.

He took note of the various Soviet mines that were spread around the forest paths and avoided them whenever he could. Those mines must have been why the Soviets were confident enough to not patrol the woodland paths as often as the main road, Snake deduced.

Before long, Snake and D-Horse reached a hidden fork in the woodland path. An inconspicuous path cut through a thicket of tall shrubs and continued to a steep uphill climb.

Eventually, the path rose above the treeline and gave Snake a clear view of the now-ruined village. It was the perfect place for the Spider Lady to keep tabs on the village, Snake noted.

As he looked out to the village, thick rainclouds started coalescing in the skies above and cast dark shadows over the uphill path and the forests below. Just like his iDroid forecasted, it wouldn't be long before it rained again.

While Snake was looking up, D-Horse suddenly came to an abrupt halt. He looked down to D-Horse's hooves and saw that it got caught up by a low-hanging rope.

Then, in a split second, an explosion rocked the uphill path!

The blast startled D-Horse and nearly threw Venom Snake off his mount, but the mercenary commander held on. He then hopped off of D-Horse's saddle and dismissed his mount.

D-Horse hesitantly obeyed and galloped down the path and back into the forest in a hurry. Snake, on the other hand, turned back to the uphill path and brought out his iDroid.

There weren't supposed to be any Soviet minefields in that area. If that was the case…

"Amy. What the hell was that just now?"

{(140.96) - " _I-I don't know, Big Boss._ "}

"Don't lie to me!"

{(140.96) - " _It's true!_ _My second camp was secluded enough, so I didn't put any traps there. The Soviets don't have any mines there either…_ "}

{(140.85) - " _Who else could have placed those traps, Spider Lady? If you're trying to get rid of the Boss…_ "}

Before Kaz could even finish his sentence, Snake felt the ominous buzz of a laser sight whiz past him. Snake's heart skipped a beat and his earpiece urgently buzzed.

{(141.73) - " _Boss, get down! The enemy sniper…"_ }

It was just as Snake thought. He reflexively dove down and took cover behind a low rock.

{(141.73) - " _Stay low and crawl along the ground. That should enable you to sneak past enemies_."}

That was what Snake wanted to do - but there was only one path up the hill, and there was a sniper waiting for him there in ambush.

He brought out his M2000-NL rifle with one hand and his Int-Scope in the other. After a few moments, the laser sight turned away from Snake's direction so he dared to lift his head above the rock.

Snake pointed his Int-Scope at the direction of the sniper to try and identify him.

Through the lens, he saw the familiar figure of the young man in the red hood. His face was painted in woodland camouflage and was well-hidden behind the brush. However, that was just enough exposure for the Int-Scope to analyze.

{Analysis Complete}

"... no…."

{(140.85) - " _Boss… according to your Int-Scope… that boy - no… that sniper…"_ }

A knot formed in Venom Snake's heart as he looked through the Int-Scope a second time. He then ruefully grumbled,

"It's Chico…!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So… you've been reminiscing, huh?

You were thinking about the time when you were still a mere medic in the Militaires Sans Frontieres - before you became 'Venom Snake'.

It must have been a simpler time.

You were one of Big Boss' confidants.

You weren't a mere phantom.

You were your own man.

Do you long for that time?

The two of us are quite similar, you know.

In one way or another, the both of us have seen through a 'Hole in the Wall'.

I learned about the truth of my reality… and you learned the truth about yours.

Perhaps this is why we were destined to meet.

So, go on. Tell me how you fought him.

Tell me how you fought the Wayward Son.


	9. Wayward Son (Part III)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wayward Son (Part III)_

* * *

Time ground to a halt for Venom Snake as he looked through his Int. Scope. On the other side of the lens, he watched the image of the red-hooded young man, Chico, in utter disbelief.

Then, for a brief moment, Snake's eye met with Chico's.

Standing on an incline just a few meters away from Snake was the boy who was supposed to have died in a helicopter crash nine years ago - alive, but presumably not well. The red hood that Chico wore cast shadows over his once-bright and compassionate eyes while deep, dark rings formed beneath them. The heartwarming and eager smile of the Sandinista child soldier was replaced by a bitter scowl. Even his short and neat brown hair had been left to grow unkempt.

Chico was a shadow of his former self. Only the peculiar earphones that he wore remained from the Chico of old.

It was painful for Venom Snake to see Chico like that. He remembered the happy days when Chico spent his time fishing off of the platforms of MSF Mother Base or playing time with Nuke, the cat.

Those tender memories made Snake's resolve waver and disarmed him. The medic-turned-mercenary commander felt his trigger finger tremble then freeze.

Unfortunately, Chico shared no such sentiment for the past.

The moment he noticed Snake's hesitation, he aimed his sniper rifle at the horned phantom.

{(141.73) - " _Boss, get down! The enemy sni..._ "}

Even before Ocelot could finish his spiel, Snake instinctively ducked - but the quick shot still found its mark on his right shoulder.

"Argh…!"

 **{Hits Taken: 1}**

The sharp pain snapped Snake back to the present, reminding him of his own rifle - the venerable bolt-action M2000-NL tranquilizer rifle. In one fluid motion, Snake adjusted his stance and fired back at Chico.

A potent tranquilizer shot found its mark on Chico, but the Wayward Son didn't flinch. He simply readjusted his aim and shot another salvo at Snake again, catching the phantom twice on his left arm.

"Hrgh…!"

 **{Hits Taken: 3}**

This time, Snake stayed down beneath cover and grunted in pain. He could feel warm blood gushing from the gunshot wound on shoulder and and the two wounds on his human arm. The unmistakable shape of the bullets lodged in Snake's wounds nearly paralyzed his arm.

{(140.85) - " _Boss. Chico's got a semi-automatic rifle on him. You're not gonna win a direct firefight against him…_!"}

Snake kept his head low as he replied to his earpiece,

"Ergh… they're tungsten too… hrgh…. 7.62's… cut through my suit like it was nothing…"

{(140.96) - " _Your injuries don't look so good, Big Boss. You should find a safe place to treat your wounds with the SURVIVAL VIEWER._ "}

Snake wanted to retort to Amy. He used to be a battlefield medic, after all. The last thing he needed was procedural advice from a rookie who couldn't even finish her survival training.

Still, he held his tongue. The CIA didn't know that Venom Snake was merely a phantom, after all - and neither did Amy.

So, he played along.

"Fine… ergh… where did you have… hahh... in mind…?"

{(140.96) - " _Hmm… let me think…_ "}

"You'd better hurry… Spider Lady... this kid... won't give me a second chance…"

{(140.96.) - " _Okay! Okay! ...ah! There should be a crack - a crevasse - in the hill rocks a few paces behind you. It's out of the sniper's line of fire - and you'll have the advantage with your assault rifle if he tries to get too close._ "}

Snake rolled over to lie down on his back to look behind him while staying low. Just as Amy said, there was a crevasse in the rocky facade of the hill with excellent cover, but it was a ways off.

For a moment, Snake wondered if he could just treat his bullet wounds right there and then. The small rock was shielding him from Chico's rifle well enough, after all.

However, the ominous sound of a grenade striking the rock and settling nearby reached Snake's ears. That sound convinced him to make a run for it.

The horned mercenary picked himself up from the ground and ran downhill towards the crevasse at full sprint. As he did, the grenade exploded and pulverized the rock that had been protecting him all that time.

Almost immediately, cracks of Chico's rifle resounded from a distance and tungsten-tipped shots whizzed past the sprinting Snake, barely missing him. That hail of lead continued until Snake dashed into the safety of the crevasse.

Snake slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder and pressed his back against the rocky walls of the crevasse. He then kept his AM-MRS 4 assault rifle at his side as he prepared himself to treat his bleeding wounds.

* * *

 **[SURVIVAL VIEWER] Treating Gunshot Wounds (1 / 1)**

In order for Snake to treat gunshot wounds on the battlefield, he must dig out the bullet with his knife, disinfect the wound, apply a styptic and then bandage it all up. Follow all of those steps and the wound should heal nicely.

* * *

Snake's heart beat against his chest as he mindfully pulled his knife out of its sheath. He brought the tip of the blade to the first of his wounds and gritted his teeth before he…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ahahah~ you're not actually going to describe how you treated those wounds are you, Venom Snake? I mean - I get it. You used to do battlefield surgery, but… I guess what I'm saying is, you can skip these parts okay?

I mean - even in Operation Snake Eater, FOX didn't save a treatment video for gunshot wounds. It would have been too 'graphic' after all.

I've had enough of that in my own Act 2, and…

Oh. Right. Ahahaha~ never mind!

Let's just carry on after you finish 'treatment'.

Okay?

* * *

[SURVIVAL VIEWER: Gunshot wounds treated (x3)]

* * *

Venom Snake heaved a tired sigh as he held the three bullets that had dug themselves beneath his skin just moments ago. The bullets struck each other and chimed as Snake raised them up for a closer look.

Just like he thought - they were tungsten-tipped 7.62mm shots. Chico was using a battle rifle of some sort - so there was no way that Snake could win with his bolt-action rifle in a shootout.

Snake's reinforced Sneaking Suit wasn't going to be enough to protect him from those vicious shots. More than that, Chico was standing in Snake's way to the Spider Lady's second intel cache.

{(140.85) - " _That Chico… to think that that kid who idolized our Boss so much would end up shooting him…_ "}

"I remember Chico well, always wanted to be on the Combat Team… and he wanted to be a hunter."

{(140.85) - " _Yeah. And it's Snake season for him right now. He's standing between you and the Spider Lady's intel - so we're going to have to get creative."_ }

Snake hummed for a moment and then looked up the crevasse that he was hiding in. He then wondered,

"I might be able to climb up this crevasse all the way to the top. My mechanical arm can handle it. What do you think, Ocelot?"

{(141.73) - " _The summit of that hill is much higher than Chico's position. If you really can climb up there, you'll be able to blindside him. A few more tranquilizer shots from your rifle should do him in._ "}

"Alright then, I'll give it a try."

Snake tossed away the empty bullet casings, faced the rocky walls of the crevasse and then started to climb. All the while, he made sure to be as quiet as he possibly could. Even though his Sneaking Suit minimized the noises that Snake made as he moved, the mercenary commander didn't want Chico to catch him midway.

After a tedious minute of climbing, Snake found himself just a few meters away from the summit. It was at at this time that Snake started hearing the faint sound of music again.

Was it another cassette tape?

Before Snake could ask, Kaz asked the question on his mind,

{(140.85) - " _Say. Spider Lady. Don't tell me that you left cassette players running in ALL of your hideouts._ "}

{(140.96) - "...! _I-I m-messed up, okay? But it should be fine. Even this 'Chico' person hasn't seemed to notice it._ "}

"Hrm… it might be because of the earphones he wears."

{(140.85) - " _Earphones?_ "}

"Yeah… Chico was wearing the same earphones he had when we extracted him from Camp Omega nine years ago."

{(141.73) - " _Is that so? In any case, focus on the mission for now, Boss. You're still in the middle of a battle, after all._ "}

"Right…"

Snake climbed up the last meter until he finally reached the summit of the rocky hill. He pulled out his AM D114 pistol as he hoisted himself onto the summit, making sure that the coast was clear.

Once he had both feet on the ground, Snake switched back to his rifle and cautiously observed his surroundings.

It didn't look like much from the forest, but the hill summit was at an impressively high altitude. There was a small, camouflaged tent propped up on a secluded nook too - the Spider Lady's second camp.

He then turned to the side and saw the summit's incredible vantage point. The place practically covered the entire village where Amy was being held just hours ago.

If only Quiet was still with him, Snake thought for a moment, then the rescue operation would have gone much more smoothly… and they might have returned to Hokkaido with both Chico and the Spider Lady.

That was just wishful thinking, however. Holding his rifle firmly, Snake reminded himself that he was doing his own sniping for this mission.

Perhaps if he can bring Chico home, they might be able to work together again.

Just like old times.

But first, Snake had to bring chico home.

With that goal in mind, Snake carefully crept into the camouflaged tent.

The Spider Lady's second cache of intel in the midst of a messy hideout. A half-eaten C-ration had its contents strewn about on the tent floor while an unfurled, wrinkled sleeping bag seemed more like an ugly carpet than anything. Even the small radio set playing the Spider Lady's music had been tossed aside.

Based on the Spider Lady's story, she left that camp in a hurry when the Writers of the Apocalypse first attacked. That was why the Spider Lady's tent was in complete disarray.

Then, among the mess, Snake found a peculiar pistol and identified,

"A Mk. 22 tranquilizer gun… "

As Snake observed the pistol, his support team knowingly chimed in,

{(141.73) - " _That's the infamous 'Hush Puppy' tranquilizer gun that Big Boss used during the Virtuous Mission. It seems the CIA still idolizes you, Snake. At the very least, they respect your legend."_ }

{(140.96) - " _Big Boss still has a lot of fans in Langley - even though the higher-ups refuse to admit it… but that aside! Go ahead and take that gun. You're planning on capturing this young man alive, aren't you?_ "}

Snake considered Amy's words as he put away his AM D114 pistol and then picked up the Spider Lady's gun. He felt the familiar weight of the Mk. 22 and muttered,

"It's been a while."

{Acquired: Secondary Weapon - Mk. 22 "Hush Puppy" Mod.0 (8*)}

{Acquired: Secondary Ammunition - Anesthetic (x18)}

{Acquired: Suppressor - Mk. 22 (x1)}

He holstered his new weapon and then turned his attention to the intel laid out beside the messy sleeping bag. It was a sheet of paper that, just as Snake expected, was written in a strange code that he couldn't understand.

{(140.96) - " _That's the Base64 encryption that I was telling you about. Press the ACTION button to let your iDroid scan the documents - I'll help decode the information on my end here!_ "}

Snake obliged and brought his iDroid device over the encrypted papers, scanning them with concentrated beams of powder blue light. The scan finished in a few moments and sent the data back to the Forward Operating Base.

{(140.96) - " _Alright, we've got it. This should finish in a bit - go do what you have to do._ "}

"Got it."

Snake proceeded to crawl out of the tent when he remembered the radio set playing music.

"... might as well."

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Always Something There To Remind Me" - Naked Eyes (1983)}

* * *

 **[COMBAT MECHANICS] Boss Battles (1 / 1)**

During the Iturup Island campaign, Venom Snake will encounter opponents that are significantly tougher than regular soldiers. These enemies can take much more HP or Stamina damage before they are defeated and will challenge Snake in various ways. Make sure to identify these bosses' weaknesses and patterns to…

V̡̰̘̖̰͚̎̆̐̈́2̮̳̯̰̃́̀͘ḧ̯̯ͭ͢5̩͔̮͖̘̻̲I̷͒͗̈͑̓͐G͕ͯͧ̇ͮ̌͘F̵̦̥ͩ̀ͧ̅̑ͤ̚y̯̳̫̮͚̰̍͌̃ͩ̊̿Z̲̫̤̗̰̻ͧ͋̆́S͡B̵͉̘͓͇͉̩̊ͅ5̢͚̎̒̏̌̌̽͒b̂ͯ̒3̼̼͉̲͖̈ͣͩ͑U̔̒̆͗̄̍̈g͖̬͍͙͗ͭ́ͪͤ̂ͨa̴͚̼ͨ̇͐ͤ̆̅͌G͍̦̯̦͕͖̈́́͐̉̔͋͐͞V̸͛̍̾s͙̺͍͎ͮͩͪ̀̈́͡c̦̹̹̝̊̄͌G̺͐̆ͤͅlu̧̺͇̝̠̲ͨ̃̃ͬ͌̒Z̀͛ͦ̇͑̒̚y̴̻̹̟̫͍͍̯͐̔͒̏ͣ̅͗B̭̺̹͖̥͂̚o̙̜̤̞̼̤ͮ͋͟Z̨̺̼̣̻̖̼̹X̤͇̦͔̟̻̭̆̉ͩI̙̣͓͉͕̙h̳͎̺̦͚̫̹̓́̉̓̊̎́P̦̘̖̞̤̞̌̄̐ỷ̥̭̳͈̭̻̱̓ͫB̡̟̥̩̤ͣ̆́̿́̈̅X̺͔̦ͥ̐ͬͫ̃ͪȘ͇̼͎̫ͫͨ͛ͬ͐̂ͪͅF̞͇̗̬͝k͈̮̥̤͟ḧ̙̲̯̳̣͕͎́̍ͤ̑ͫ͝P̶̀͊ͥͣͯw͕̰̥=̲̜̠̾͆=̰̍̒̐͒ͩ͋ͪ

...use the SURVIVAL VIEWER to manage your health and eat regularly to maintain your Stamina during the battle.

* * *

Snake emerged from the tent with his rifle at the ready and his new tranquilizer pistol at his side. He urged himself towards the downhill path and thought about Chico, remembering the wandering Mother Base soldiers who were scattered throughout Afghanistan and Africa.

Chico didn't deserve whatever horrors the XOF did to him - not after what Skull Face already forced him to do in Camp Omega.

Venom Snake was going to bring Chico home. That was the least he could do for the scarred young man, he told himself.

A few more cautious paces forward, Snake finally found Chico once more.

The young man was still fortified in his position behind the brush and he had his semi-automatic battle rifle pointed further downhill.

Like a rock, Chico didn't move from his spot in the slightest. He was always a stubborn kid, Venom Snake thought.

This may be Snake's best, last chance.

Snake aimed his M2000-NL rifle and set his sights on Chico's head. He lined up his shot and skillfully fired true.

The tranquilizer dart struck the side of Chico's head and caught the young man by surprise. Before the young man could properly react, Snake quickly pulled back the bolt of his rifle and fired a second shot at the bewildered Chico.

It was another good hit! But, Chico was still standing.

The young man then finally found Snake standing at the summit of the hill. Chico yanked the tranquilizer darts off of his skin and glared menacingly at Snake.

Then, just as Snake was about to pull back the bolt of his rifle once more, Chico dropped his sniper rifle and charged uphill towards Snake. The young man swiftly closed the distance and pulled out his hatchet with one hand and his chained, rusty hook with the other.

Snake tried to fire a third shot with his rifle but Chico nonchalantly tilted his head to evade the dart. The young man then stopped half way, planted his feet on the ground and hurled his rusty hook at Snake with frightening strength.

The hook flew straight towards Snake, forcing him to block the hook with the barrel of his sniper rifle. Chico then pulled back on the chain and snagged the sniper rifle from Snake's hands, disarming him.

However, that was exactly what Snake wanted Chico to do.

As soon as Snake let go of the rifle, he brought out the Mk.22 pistol and fired some more tranquilizer darts at the distracted young man to stagger him. Snake emptied the magazine of the Mk.22 onto Chico. The horned phantom then decided to charge at his weakened foe.

Snake tackled Chico and overpowered him with his mechanical hand. He managed to wrestle the hatchet out of Chico's hands and force the young man down to the ground.

In that position, Snake pushed down on Chico and started to choke him out.

Chico struggled against Snake, but the myriad of tranquilizer darts and the sheer power of Snake's mechanical arm were playing against him. He grunted defiantly as he fought the losing battle and looked Venom Snake straight in his one eye.

It was at that time that Snake muttered,

"Don't fight it, Chico…! Calm down!"

Chico heard those words before - spoken to him by Big Boss in that outdoor cage in the outskirts of Camp Omega. It awakened those painful memories from so long ago and gave him a second wind.

The young man shored up his waning strength, pushed Venom Snake off of him and kicked him in the face. Snake staggered back, giving Chico the change to pull out a grenade.

The young man unpinned it with a flick of his thumb and let it go at Snake's feet.

Snake's sharp reflexes kicked in as soon as he saw the grenade. His one eye regarded the markings on the grenade and realized what it really was.

It was a flashbang!

The mercenary commander shielded his eye and the flashbang went off with a blast of blinding light and high-pitched noise.

When Snake opened his eye, his ears were still ringing and his vision was still hazy. However, he saw the silhouette of his opponent running back down the hill.

Chico's silhouette dug into the brush that he was hiding behind earlier and revealed what appeared to be a Soviet motorcycle stashed there.

He hopped onto the motorcycle and started it with the furious roar of the engine. Chico then stole one last glance at Venom Snake and glared at him with pure spite.

{(140.85) - " _He's pointing that motorcycle towards the cliff. Don't tell me he's…_ "}

Snake shrugged off the effects of the flashbang and tried to point his Mk.22 pistol - only to be reminded that it was already empty. He grunted with frustration and shouted,

"CHICO!"

The young man ignored Snake's call and fearlessly rode his motorcycle off the cliff and into the thick forests of Iturup Island below. He then watched as Chico landed his motorcycle onto one of the woodland paths.

As Snake stood there in disbelief, his device suddenly chimed,

{The map has been updated}

{(140.85) - " _Boss… the second cache just got decrypted. It looks like Chico's heading straight for the third cache! Do you think he knows about the Spider Lady's intel?_ "}

Snake turned his eye from the woodland path to the outlines of the Soviet garrisons in the distance and found an ominous sight. There were flares of different colors rising up above the treeline, so Snake asked,

"Ocelot… those flares coming from the garrisons…"

{(141.73) - " _The Soviets must have figured that if they can't communicate over the radio, they'll communicate with sky flares._ "}

"And what does this pattern say, exactly?"

{(141.73) - " _That pattern means 'enemy sighted - requesting motorized backup'._ "}

"... motorized backup!?"

{(140.85) - " _Damn it! They must know Chico's with XOF. Boss - you're gonna have to get Chico before the Soviets do. Otherwise, we're gonna have to watch Chico die a second time_!"}

* * *

17:44

Iturup Island, USSR

North-Eastern Woodland Path, East of Burevestnik Airbase

A frustrated Chico rode his battered motorcycle through the woodland path as he ran away from his second humiliating defeat in that same day. He looked as if he wanted to curse his failure and denounce Big Boss - the man he once looked up to as a mentor. However, his mouth remained closed.

Chico stayed silent and kept his eyes on the rough road.

Those eyes, however, were starting to wince and his eyelids were growing heavy. Even though he already pulled off the darts, the heavy dose of tranquilizers he took was starting to take their toll on him.

The young man grunted defiantly and shook his head to keep himself awake as he carried on down the road. Moments later, half a dozen other motorcycles - along with submachinegun-toting Soviet soldiers - came rumbling down the woodland path after Chico.

As this commotion played out, however, a young girl with short, coral pink hair watched from deeper in the forest. She was riding on a horse and regarded Chico with her bright, blue eyes.

Once Chico and the Soviet soldiers chasing him were out of earshot, the young girl brought out her own weapons - a rigid Grizzly Mk.V handgun - and a sturdy rope lasso that she wielded with glee. A small smile formed on her lips and fondly whispered to a small earpiece she wore,

"The show's already begun, Moni. It's about to rain again soon."

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Wayward Son (Part IV)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wayward Son (Part IV)_

* * *

Venom Snake brought his non-mechanical hand to his mouth and whistled. The call resonated throughout the nearby forests and caught the attention of his white stallion, D-Horse.

In an instant, D-Horse came running up the secluded hill towards Venom Snake's location on the summit. As the stallion approached his master, Snake watched the runaway Chico through his . The Wayward Son was hurtling down the forest path on a motorcycle. He seemed to be heading straight towards Burevestnik Airbase outskirts - the location of the Spider Lady's last cache of intel.

A myriad of bright flares shot up from various points in Iturup Island, starting with Burevestnik. The rest of the Soviet outposts seemed to reply to Burevestnik's flares with flares of their own. It was a coded conversation written in lights.

By the time D-Horse reached Venom Snake's side, packs of Soviet motorcycle troopers were already pursuing Chico through the forest path.

"Six bikes with sidecars from behind - and twelve more coming from further ahead in Burevestnik…"

{(141.73) - " _And who knows how many more are waiting in ambush. Iturup Island is their home turf - and that kid is on their sights._ "}

{(140.85) - " _Chico is a tough kid - but he won't be able to do much with that many cc's of tranquilizer in his system. A few more darts should do him in - but you have to get him before the Soviets do. We're not using lethal rounds on Chico - but they will._ "}

Venom Snake hummed as kept his and mounted D-Horse. He checked every single one of his weapons and then took D-Horse's reins, saying,

"Don't worry. I'll bring Chico home."

* * *

 **[ENEMY TACTICS] Flare Communication Regimen**

Since the majority of electronic communication in Iturup Island was rendered disabled, the Soviet garrisons will be communicating with each other by flares. Any garrison - or any soldier equipped with a flare gun - can initiate a conversation. Neutralize soldiers before they can launch flares in order to avoid an ALERT STATUS.

Additionally, the Command Post (CP) in Burevestnik Airbase will regularly launch flares to check the status of the other garrisons. If one of the garrisons fails to reply, then the CP will declare a search, starting a CAUTION STATUS. Other combinations of flares can have different results - so observe their patterns to discern the best path to proceed.

* * *

Snake rode D-Horse down the same path that Chico took down the minaret-like hill. D-Horse had to leap over a number of obstacles - fallen tree branches and a handful of treacherous cliffs. Then, as soon as they reached the flat, forest path, Snake spurred D-Horse to gallop at full speed.

The horned phantom had his right mechanical hand holding on D-Horse's reins while he held his M2000-NL with the non-mechanical left. Snake raised the rifle and looked through the scope on his left and only eye.

{(141.73) - " _Boss - shooting a rifle on horseback while on the move is gonna be tough - especially since you only have one eye. You have to remember, you're not a passenger on a motorcycle sidecar this time around - not like when you were when you were taking on the Shagohod in Groznyj Grad_."}

"Then why don't you come over here and ride D-Horse with me, Ocelot? Just like in Cyprus."

{(141.73) - " _As much as I would like to do that, my hands are tied here setting up the FOB. Besides - I'm sure you'd prefer it if EVA was the one giving you a ride on her bike. Am I right_?"}

"... it doesn't really matter to me."

{(141.73) - " _In any case, you're going to have to keep riding D-Horse and fire your weapons all on your own. Nothing the legendary Big Boss can't handle, am I right? You'll be putting on a show for your 'fans' over at Langley._ "}

{(140.96) - " _Hehehe - I'm looking forward to this too, Big Boss. Good luck!_ "}

"If you have time to chat, Spider Lady, then save the game for me."

{(140.96) - " _But of course! Aaaand, done~!_ "}

{Game has been saved}

Venom Snake heaved a sigh and spurred D-Horse once more, gaining ground on the rearguard convoy of motorcycles chasing the Wayward Son.

{(140.96) - " _By the way, Big Boss…_ "}

"... what is it now, Spider Lady?"

{(140.96) - "In the C-Ration that you got at my first hideout, there might be something that will help you in this battle."}

"In the C-Ration…?"

Snake slung his rifle over his shoulder for a moment and then fetched the CIA C-Ration, an unassuming tin can, from his pack. He opened the tin by the tab with his thumb and looked inside. One portion of it held a set of plastic-wrapped hardtack crackers paired with the infamous "Cheese Spread, Individual" packet. In the other portion, however was an accessory kit that held a number of pills.

One of those pills immediately caught Snake's eye.

"Pentazemin."

{(140.96) - " _Yup~! You don't need me to tell you what that's for, do you?_ "}

"Heh… I know. Thanks."

{Support Item Acquired; Pentazemin (x1)}

* * *

 **[SUPPORT ITEMS] Pentazemin**

A drug in the benzodiazepine family. Has anti-a͏̠̫͚̹̮n̰̙̘x̸͠͏͍͔̣i̶͏̳̱̮͔̮ȩ͙̗̜̲̙̤͙͍͞t҉̶̺̦͖̘͖y̕҉͔͓̭̯̬͕̱͕ͅ, anti-convulsive, and muscle relaxant properties and is also used as a sedative and h͈͍͙̘̥͟͟ͅý̶͓̰̯͖̘͜p͔̟̲̣͖͍͙ͅn̻̭̝͇̩̖̮̱͘o̵̤͙̯̪͉̙t̴̼̠̲͡í̬̮̣c͉̘̟̤̰͈̗̪̼͟͡͠. Binds with GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid) receptors in the central n̴̷̡̢̹̖̼̘é̸̴͉̯͓̰̹̹͇̞̹̹͖̱̖̗̝̪̝͝͡r͏̷̯̭͓͙̝̺̮̦͇v̶҉̘̘͉̤̱̫̙̦̖͇͇̜͚̮o̷̙̤̻̜̳̠͔͘͝͠͝ừ̟̤̰̦̥͚̘̭̹̫͡s̢̹͔̹̤͓̼͓̖̣̻̥͡͠ͅ system, increasing the frequency of ion channel opening. This augments the efficacy of the inhibitory neurotransmitter GABA, resulting in the aforementioned effects. Some snipers use it to reduce body ṱ̱̞̫͎e̘̘n̗͍̻̦͙̩ͅs͉͈͕̯̝i̥͞o͏̠̭̱n̮͙͚̞̜͉ and prevent hand tͪͥ̋ͬ̆̂҉̸͞r̨͒͆͟ē̵̸̍͞m̡ͩ̊͊ͪ͒͐̌̈́̚͘ỏ́ͣr̈́̑ͯ͜sͯ͆͠͠ while aiming.

* * *

An ominous chill ran up Snake's spine as he pocketed the Pentazemin. For one reason or another, he couldn't help but feel like something was - wrong.

Then, he heard crackling noises of static on his earpiece. That static prompted him to ask,

"Kaz? Do you read me?"

{(140.85) - " _Loud and clear, Boss. What's up?_ "}

"Ah… I don't really know. For a moment - I felt like… it's hard to explain…"

{(140.85) - " _That's strange. Everything seems fine on our end - and nothing strange seems to be happening on Iturup, as far as our monitors can say."_ }

{(140.96) - " _Actually, Mr. Miller - I sort of felt a chill too just now. Mr. Ocelot - you feel it too, don't you? An odd, sinking feeling - distortion, maybe?_ "}

{(141.73) - " _I have no idea what the both of you are talking about. Focus on the mission, you two. We can talk about ghost stories once Boss brings Chico back to the FOB. Are we clear?_ "}

{(140.96) - " _Y-yes, Mr. Ocelot_."}

{(141.73) - " _Good. Now, Boss - you're about to get within range of the motorbike troopers. Get them off of Chico's tail!_ "}

"Right…"

Snake reloaded his rifle with a fresh magazine of five tranquilizer rounds and then chambered a sixth by hand. As he did, he popped the Pentazemin pill into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

{Pentazemin (x1) used}

As soon as he did, a Snake felt an unusual clarity of mind. His rifle hand felt as steady as it was when he performed surgeries for MSF on the battlefield nine years ago.

With that steady hand, he pointed his rifle at the rider of the motorcycle closest to Chico and pulled the trigger. The crack of the rifle resonated through the forest and the tranquilizer dart struck the back of the rider's head, knocking him out right there and then.

The sleeping driver unconsciously drove his motorbike, its sidecar and his comrade into the brush. At that point, the rest of the motorcycle troopers realized they were no longer the hunters.

Snake kept holding onto the reins as he cocked the bolt of his rifle with his mechanical right hand. He then repeated the motions as he open fired upon the Soviet troops.

One. Two. Three. Then, four motorbike riders fell asleep and crashed their bikes and their passengers unceremoniously into the nearby brush.

The last biker elbowed his passenger to do something. This brought the passenger to open fire on Snake with his Skorpion submachine gun.

Venom Snake, however, guided D-Horse to dodge the inaccurate spray of shots and keep their distance from the biker.

Frustrated, the rider of the motorbike brought out a flare gun from its holster.

Before he could, however, Venom Snake got a bead on the rider and shot him like the other riders before him.

The last rider dropped his flare gun before he could pull the trigger and he unconsciously veered away from the woodland path.

All that was left now was Chico.

Venom Snake hastily reloaded his M2000-NL rifle with another magazine of five shots and chambered a sixth round again out of habit.

Then, he took aim.

When Snake looked through the scope, however, he saw that Chico's handling of the bike was faltering. He was on the verge of falling asleep, but his foot was still on the accelerator.

The woodland path was about to end and branch off into the main seaside road to Burevestnik Airbase. It ran alongside a steep cliff facing the sea. Powerful waves were crashing onto the shore, casting jets of mist skyward as well.

{(141.73) - " _Boss! There's nothing but jagged rocks at the end of that cliff! That kid's gonna get himself killed!_ "}

"I know…! I'm working on it!"

Snake spurred D-Horse one last time and urged his steed to catch up to Chico. He had no choice but to ride alongside Chico's bike and then snatch him off of it.

His mechanical hand could handle it, Snake told himself. He just had to get close enough.

However - the distance between him and Chico just kept on growing. The Wayward Son kept drawing closer to the edge of the cliff.

"No… not like this!"

Just as Chico's bike neared the cliff, the outline of a lasso whipped out from behind the brush. The rope wrapped around Chico's body and then yanked him off of the speeding motorbike.

Chico landed down on his back, immobilized by the tranquilizers and the ropes that now bound him. All the while, his bike drove off the cliff and fell down into the jagged rocks below.

Seconds later, an explosion rocked the cliff from below, evaporating the salty ocean spray into steam.

Venom Snake's heart was racing as he watched the whole commotion - but at the very least Chico was safe.

The only question was - who threw the lasso that saved Chico?

Snake urged D-Horse to ride closer when an accurate pistol shot whizzed past the mercenary commander's cheek. That forced Snake to halt D-Horse and then hold his rifle with both hands.

The shot seemed to come from the brush at the end of the forest path - the same place where the lasso flew from. Snake pointed his rifle at the brush and demanded,

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

At Snake's demand, a rider and her horse trotted from out of the brush and onto the road. Her outline was illuminated by the warm orange light that peeked through the canopy of deciduous trees of the forest.

The rider was a girl with short, coral-pink hair adorned with a cute red ribbon and she was wearing the grey raincoat that she and her companions wore during the skirmish at the village.

She had bright blue eyes that reflected the light of the setting sun. In one hand, she held the lasso that tied down Chico. In the other, she pointed her pistol - a Grizzly Mk. V - at Venom Snake.

{(140.96) - " _Big Boss! That's one of the Writers of the Apocalypse!_ "}

A mellow smile formed on the rider's lips as she kept her aim on Snake. She spoke a strange language that Snake didn't understand.

"IldyaXRlcnMgb2YgdGhlIEFwb2NhbHlwc2UiPyBJcyB0aGF0IHdoYXQgc2hlJ3MgY2FsbGluZyB1cyBub3cuIEhvdyBydWRlIQ=="

Snake's brow furrowed as he lashed,

"What the hell…!?"

((140.96) - " _She's speaking English, Big Boss - but it's encrypted in Base64!_ "}

"Huh!? What's she saying?"

{(140.96) - " _Wait a sec - I need to run my ḑ͏͡e͘ć̕ò̵̀͠͝ḑ̶́͢͜i̕͡n̸͘͢͠g҉̢ ̀̀p̷̨̢͡ŕ̡͢o͏́́͢͠g̡̧͞͞r̶̡͡a̸͜m̵̷̷͘͢…_ "}

The Spider Lady's voice started becoming choppy over the radio, but Snake's iDroid managed to maintain the link.

Before the Spider Lady could run her program, however, the lasso-wielding rider continued,

"SXMgdGhpcyBlbmNyeXB0aW9uIHRvbyBtdWNoIGZvciB5b3U/ ? Fine - I'll speak decrypted for you to understand. My name is Sayori - the President of the Literature Club…"

This 'Sayori' girl set her lasso aside and unzipped her raincoat, revealing what appeared to be a school uniform of some sort. She dug her hand into the pocket of her uniform blazer and brought out a cassette tape, saying,

"But I guess, in this world, you can also call me 'Sunshine'. Ahehehe~."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Notes: Kyaa~~! Oh dear - my Sayori is so cute, isn't she? Cute and badass - that's why she became the club president after I… well… that's not important anymore. I could explain it for you if you wanted - but I might need a little while to do that.

Five stories, perhaps? Ahahaha~

In any case, I've got some messages from up above. It's not exactly for you, Snake - but you're the only way I have to talk to the audience after all!

A little bird told me that the author says he wanted to apologize for the delay. Apparently, school, work and irl stuff turned out to be much more challenging than he first thought. But he's committed to making this story work - okay?

That's all.

How did I find out about this?

Ahahaha~ well, that's a secret, Snake.

And remember - I'm the one asking the questions here, okay?

So then - tell me how you struggled against my dear "Sunshine".

(I should call her that next time~)


	11. Wayward Son (Part V - Finale)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wayward Son (Part V - Finale)_

* * *

Thick black clouds started covering the heavens over Iturup Island as Venom Snake and Sayori faced each other on horseback. The phantom of the legendary soldier aimed his M2000-NL rifle at the young girl who pointed her own Grizzly Mk.V handgun right back at him.

There was a silent stalemate that persisted between the two as they sized each other up. Only the crashing of waves against the seaside cliff and the ominous rumbling of thunder broke that silence - until Snake's earpiece started to buzz.

{(140.85) - " _Boss? Boss! C̨a̕͘͝n ̶̢͢yo̶u̢͢҉ h͘eàr̵̛ me?"_ }

Kazuhira Miller's voice was choppy, but Snake still managed to piece his words together.

"Barely, Kaz… but I'm a little busy right now…"

{(140.85) - " _I know - but i҉t͠'s̷̨ cle͘a͡r ̢t̛h҉at̀ ̨t͝his̢ gi̸rl's ̸͠p̧r҉ȩ͡s҉́e̛nce ͝i͟s̢ a҉f̵̨͘̕͜f͏e̡̨͞ç̸͝͠ţ͡i̛͟͢͏n̛͏̷g̴͘͟͏ ̵̵͜͢͡o̧͏̷̧u̷͡͏̸r̶͞ ̴̡̢̕͏c̴̢̡̨ò̧̢m̶̧̡̀͞m̷̧͘͡͏s҉. Whatever you do - always keep the m҉͖͎̟͓͕í̵̱̥̺̖̕s͡͏̲͍̪͖̣̹͙͇̞͓̝͖s̸̨̘̤̟̺̗̱͡ì̸̻̰̪̣̲̫͎̟̘̼͉̕͞͞ǫ̷̧̼̞̼͈̥̪̥̗͝ͅn͇̙̪̼͇͘͢͜ in mind._

"What was that…?"

While Snake was trying to figure out the rest of his XO's words, Sayori wore a smug smile and chuckled,

"You must have noticed it by now, Big Boss. The girls and I are affecting your electronic devices, just by being close. Strange - isn't it?"

Snake furrowed his brow and pointed his rifle at Sayori's smiling face,

"There's nothing strange about electronic jamming. That's what Chaff Grenades are for."

Sayori tilted her head, amused by Snake's reply,

"That's true, I guess. But I was talking more about something more fundamental, you know."

"And what would that be?"

Sayori's blue eyes then looked straight into Snake's and calmly spoke,

"Human interaction."

"... human… interaction?"

The rider girl nodded and gestured with her free hand,

"As soon as you saw me, you got on edge - right? The moment we encountered each other, your mind started to see things differently. It was telling you something like 'the situation's changed' or something like that."

She then formed a fist and playfully knocked on the side of her head as she continued,

"Your brain works kinda like a sma- I mean, like an electronic device. Just by meeting me, I disrupted the signals in your head and planted that new reality in your mind. Likewise - meeting you disrupted mine. I'm now a part of your reality - and you're part of mine. Isn't that nice?"

Venom Snake grumbled and demanded,

"What are you getting at?"

Sayori heaved a sigh and then explained,

"The girls of the Literature Club - this 'Writers of the Apocalypse' group that you've been told about… we're not from this world - but we have become a part of it."

"... not from this world?"

"That's right. We're here to bring Amy - the Spider Lady - back to our world."

"So - you're saying you want me to surrender the Spider Lady back to you. Is that it?"

"Yup~!"

"And what about Chico?"

Sayori glanced over at the binded Chico lying unconscious on the forest dirt and added,

"We're taking him too."

"Why would you need him? He's a child!"

Sayori shook her head and faced Snake with a determined expression,

"I can't tell you that."

She then looked at the earpiece Snake was wearing and explained,

"Amy's listening to all this, after all."

{(140.96) - " _Huh? She knows I'm on the radio?"_ }

Sayori sighed again and then laid her free hand over her heart,

"Big Boss. If you cooperate with us and give in to our demands, we won't even have to fight. This 'crossover' can end right here and it will be the end of it…"

Venom Snake blinked, then grimly coaxed,

"And if we don't comply…"

When Sayori heard this, the chipper smile on Sayori's lips became menacing.

"Ahehehe~ well… are you a fan of psychological horror games, Venom Snake?

"... psychological… horror?"

Sayori grinned and then reached under the raincoat she was wearing then brought out what appeared to be a miniature plush toy of a milk cow with horns. She then looked Snake in the eye and tossed the cow plushie at him, crying,

"You're about to become the protagonist in an entirely new game!"

Snake's razor-sharp reflexes slowed down time as he watched the toy sailing through the air towards him. A bolt of lightning snaking over the horizon illuminated the darkening scene in that prolonged moment.

Then, as the toy bathed in the flash of light, it started morbidly transforming into a living, breathing bull that was charging towards Snake and D-Horse at full stride!

The cow's eyes were glowing in an off-putting shade of sky blue - just like the eyes of the Parasite Unit operatives - and were fixated on Venom Snake. Scalding hot steam shot out of the bull's nostrils while its horns were jagged and crooked like long, decaying teeth.

Snake instinctively pointed his rifle away from Sayori then towards the charging bull. He quickly found a bead on the bull's forehead and then pulled the trigger.

The shot landed, just as he expected it would. However, there was no effect.

The bull was still charging towards him.

So, Snake spurred D-Horse to gallop out of the charging bull's warpath. The two of them got out just in the nick of time and time started to flow naturally for Snake again.

Sayori started open firing at Snake with her pistol, forcing Snake to ride D-Horse and take cover deeper in the forest. As he did, the bull snorted hellish hot steam and stood guard by Sayori's side. The creature shook its head wildly in odd, unnatural angles and forced out the tranquilizer dart from his head as if it were a mere mosquito.

The coral-pink haired girl then laughed with amusement as she taunted,

"Why are you running away? Mr. Cow is adorable and harmless!"

Venom Snake watched the whole ordeal from behind cover as beads of sweat started forming on his brow. This was not a battle that he was prepared for.

* * *

 **[U͏̢E̴9̶̴̕F͜͝T̡͘SB̶͢͢H̢̕͢Q̕͜͜U͞1҉̛F͢]̡͘ ̡U2̶̧̀F̴̷5͡b3͝J̷͞p̷͟͟J͞͝3M̸̸͘g̷V҉2̶҉9̵͞ý͡Z̀͠H̷M̵҉=̴͞**

 **̀͏**

͠Ç͏̡k̡F͏k̴d̀̀ḿ͡҉V̡͘udH̨̛͢V͏̨y̨̛Z̨̀Sw̷͞͝g̷͢QW̧̨x̨v͞͝b͠m̷̴͢Ù͞s͟͠IE̴̢͞F̛͝tY̧X̵̸͟p͜p̧͝bm̸͢͞c̨s̸I̶È҉̕F3Z̵͜XNv̸b́W͢͏U̕K̡͞Q͡͠mV̴̷h̛d͜X̶̛R̸5͘L̵Ç͢BC̡͘ZW̵̢Q̕s͠I̢͠E̶J̸̀s͡͞a̶͞X̕N͠z̸L̶̢Ć̸B̸̴C͡c̶͝ḿ̷͜9̵rZ͝͝W͘4͞KQ̧2́͢F͘͟s͟b̡Św͏g̛͠Q̛͠2́͝hh̶cm͡0̢s̛I̧͠E͏N͏ơ͢͢Z̵̶W̡͘̕V̴y̵͡L҉C̵B͝D̕͡ąG̡͢l̷s͝Z̨Ģhv̴͏b̨2̨Qs͜͝Í͡E͢Ns̸d̛͏W͟͝҉1̶́͟z͘e̶̴Ş҉͝w̴͜͠g̷͞Q̛2̷̷̡9͢s̛b̡3̀Ìş͢I̴̧E̵͟Nv̢͠b̛W͠Z̴̡̢v̶c̢̛̀nQşI͠ĘN͢͢͠y̷͡e̛͟Q҉͢ṕE̴̷Y͞W̛͝5́j̵Z̛̕S͞wg̷R̶G҉͏F͡ya̛y͘w̧͏g͏R̢̕G̵̵̕F̡5̸Z͝H̢̡JlY҉̸̴W0͟͏s̸I̷̢Ȩ̛͞R͏h̴̀͡e̶npsZ̶̨͘Śwģ͠R̨GVh̡ḑ́Gg̵͡sI̧҉E̡͟R͘l͡Z̸̶̛m҉V̛̀͜h̕̕͡d̶́Ćw̶̴g̛͠ŔG҉Vw̸͏c̕m̵̡͞V̡̀͞z͟͡c2̶̕l̷̀v҉b̨͟͠g̀pF̴͟b͏҉̧WJ̡͢y͠Ỳ̧W̨͟͏N҉͞lLC̛B̕F͡b̶̨̕X́B͡0͏̶̧e͜Sw̛͠͡ģ̴R͘͡Xh̀͘j̛͜a͡XŖlbW̧V̴ư͟d̶́͘Çw҉҉͏g̡̀͜R҉͟X̸͜h͟͏͜0̵c̛m̛F̡҉vcm̶R̛̀p̡b͡҉͡m͘͢F͝y̶e͜Q̶́p̵͢G͏Y͞͡W͏͡1͝p͟͡bH̀̕ks̴I̡Ę̛Z̵ļ̢YX̵̨I̸͜s̴Į͝͠E̸̵Z̧l̸͜͠Y̴X̸̨R͘͢ò̡͜Z̴̛X̵̵́Is̢̢͞IE̢̕Zpc̷mV̷mb̢͘͟G͘ĺ̴͠l̴c̀͢͜y̶w̨g͘Ŕm̴͞l͢ỳZ҉X͟d҉̡vc̢mt͢ź͝Ĺ͜Ç̶͞B̛G͟b̢̛̕G9̢̨͡3Z͘͟͝X͟͠I̛s͢͢Ì҉E̷Z̶̢se̵̸W͟͢ļ͜úZyẁ͘g͜͞R̢̢m͏̵̴9̵͜y̧Z̴͠2͏̶l̴̕҉2̨Z͘҉S̸̨͢w̡g͘RǹJ͟pZ͟W5k͘͜c̸̡ywg̷R̀͠n̶̴V͟u͟͢C̡kd̛͞ya̡W͟͞V̵̴͟m̴C҉͜kh̢̀҉h̛͜c̛͝HB̕͠p̢̕b̛̕m͏̡V͠z͜ç̵͘y̵w̨͜͝g̵͘S͘G̶͜Vh̶̡́c͞n̷̡͢Qs̶͡I͘͡͡E̵hv͠b͠͏G͡l̵͠kY̕X͠ks̀͟I̴̷E̛͏́hvcG͟͞U̕şI̸͢Ę̧h̢͢v̶͟c͝G̵̀V̶̨͢s̷̀͞ZX͘Nz̷͟͞L̢̕C̡̡͜B͠I̶͘d̶XJ̢0͜Ḉk͟p̷̶͞v͡e͡Q͏p̶͜M̵̶Y̵X͏̡͘Vnà̸C͡w̷̴gTG͢F6̶eS͢͏w̶̸̛g̕TG͢͏͠9͟1̛͠ZC̶͞w̴͟g͞T̶Ģ̢͟9͟2̶͠Z̵S̷͢͡w̡g̷͡T̴̕H̸̨͟V̧j҉̢a3͠k͏K̨T͞WF͘y̷cm̵̀l̴͢h̴̡͢Z̧2̶U͞sIE̡1lb̷̡́W͏̧9̷͞ya̴̵W͏̷V̕͠z̛̕͘L͢C̛̀B̨́N̵̵̴a̧̨X̶̶N̨͠lc̨̛n̷̛k͏̡̛s҉I͞҉E͟͝1̵͘͘p̴͡c͘҉́2́͝Z̡̛v̢c͏n̛͜͡R͟1̛͞b͏̕mŲ̴ś̴͏I̸E̶1̀1c͟2̀ļ͜j̧C̀͟͡ķ̷5͠h̷͜dH̸̸͘V̢y̸͢Z̢͏̢Q̴p̡̛͢PY2̵̕Vh̢bg͏̴p҉͜Q̵͝Y̷̛҉W͟͝l̛̕u̴͏L̡͜͞C̡͘B̶̢Q̨̕҉Y͘X̕J̵0̧̢͞ęS̡wg̢͘͢Ù͟͝G̷Vh̶̡Y̕2̧͠Vm͏̛͞d҉̢W͢w̵҉sI̷҉F̵By͏̨Y͟X̛ll̴c̵i̕͏w͏g̸͞U̕G̢F̸͜z̵͞c̶̵2̴͞l̴̛͢v̶b͏͝i̶wg͘UG̢͠x͟͠͡h̀́҉e̶S̕͠w͟͝g͘͜͢U͢H͢Jl̨͢Y̛2͟l͠͏v̀d̢͞X̡͢M̴s͠I͟F͠B̴ỳb̛̛2̢͡1͘p̸ḉ2̸̵͟U̶̡KU̷̶m̷F͏̡p͢b̕̕͟m̨͘͞J̴̶̀v̛d̨y͏ẃ̴g̡͏̢U͝m̸̛͡F̸͞p͟͞b҉m̶̢N͘͢͝ş̀͝b̛͟3̛́V̸̴k̷͏L͜C̵͢B̧͞S̕͝b̀2҉̴1̶͘͜h̀bḿ̢͝N͢l͢L̀C̴B͟͝Ś̸b̡̛3̡Ǹ̡̀l̵̴C̵̡͡lNh̶̀ZĢ5lc͘͠3̵͞M͜s͢IF̨̡Nj̸́Y̸̛͜X̛͠͠J̨͡҉zĻ̕͡C̵͘̕B̴T̵́͜a̸͏G̀͢F҉t͏ZS͢w̶̧gÙ2̛͠l̀͞ş̸͢b͟H̷̢͜k͡s̷I̴͞F̢͟Np̨͜͡bmc͡͡s̸͢҉I̢͏F͘N̨̕t͜á̸W͞͠x̸̢̢ĺ̕͡L̛͟Ç̵̕B͘͝Tc̴GF͏̵y̛̛͝a2̢͘x̷̛́l͢L͝C̨B̡́T͟c̷҉G̛̀V̷̴̀ja͝W̢҉F͠sLC̴B͟͟T̸҉d͜W5̴u͜è̵S͝͝͞w̨ǵ̛U͡͞3͠V͡u̷c͏͝2̡͘V̛͘0̸͠L̀̕C̡̡҉B̸͞T̸d͏͝2̡V̶ļ̷d̵̛́A̴͜p̀͘U̸Z̡҉W͏F͏̧y̸c̸̸͝y̧w҉͞g̀͢V̨̛͝G̴̨9́͘͜n̛Z̧̀X̷Ró̕ZX͏I̸s̕̕I͏̶͢F̶̕͟R͘͟yY͠W̷̡͘d̢͢l̶̕ZH̵͢k͘͡sÍF̀͠Ry̨ZẂ͏F̵̛͢z̢dXJ̀́l͏̛C̵̡͡l͡V̷u҉̶͟c̶͡m̴V҉x̴̧d̡͡W̨l͏0̀̕͢Z͠WQ̷̨K̕V̀m͢F̸͢j̸̧Y̷X̢Ŗ̀p̸̡͝b͠2̡͠4҉KV̷̸̕2F̴͢y҉̴͢b̨S̵wg͜V̵̨2̀͜͝9̀u̴Z͏͞G͝V҉̸yZ͟n̸͟V̛͘͘s

 **͠**

* * *

Overwhelmed by his disbelief, Snake grumbled to his iDroid,

"Spider Lady! What the hell is going on!?"

{(140.96) - " _Now you know why I ran the hell out of my second hideout, Big Boss. If I told you that a plush toy chased me out of there, you wouldn't have believed me."_ }

"Ergh…"

The Spider Lady was right. Something like that would have made Snake bring Amy to the medical bay for psychoanalysis.

{(140.96) - " _Tranquilizer darts aren't going to work on that 'Mr. Cow' thing. You're gonna need to use your assault rifle or anything that packs a bigger punch to hurt it._ "}

Snake set aside his sniper rifle and then brought out his trusty AM MRS-4 assault rifle instead. Once he did, he heard the rumble of the charging bull growing louder again.

{(140.96) - " _Watch out, Big Boss! Get out of the way!_ "}

At the Spider Lady's call, Snake spurred D-Horse again and urged him away from the tree he was hiding behind. Then, just as the Spider Lady predicted, Mr. Cow smashed into the tree and violently felled it like a bowling pin.

The canopy of the fallen tree barely missed Snake and D-Horse by a hair, but smashing into the tree didn't seem to hurt the bull at all! Mr. Cow kept chasing after the mercenary commander, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

Thus, Snake continued riding D-Horse deeper into the forest while taking aim at Mr. Cow with his assault rifle. He fired in three-shot bursts and focused on the front legs of the charging bull.

The assault rifle rounds grotesquely tore bloody flesh off of the charging bull and eventually started to slow the creature down. Whenever Snake got close to tearing off one of the bull's legs, however, Sayori would come rushing by and shoot at Snake.

As soon as Sayori emptied her magazine, she would retreat to reload. Those interceptions, however gave Mr. Cow's mangled legs enough time to fully heal on their own and Snake was back to square one.

It was at that time that Ocelot gave a suggestion,

{(141.73) - " _Seems like that bull's gonna keep healing itself, Boss. It might be a case of symbiotic parasites that accelerate that animal's healing properties - at least that's what I understood from what Code Talker was telling me just now_."}

Snake watched the bull's bleeding yet reformed legs in the corner of his eye and grumbled,

"Parasites, huh…?"

{(141.73) - " _Yeah - anyways - if there was a way for you to purge or disable those parasites, it might give you the upper hand. Maybe a few grenades will do the trick._ _Cleanse them with flame, if you will._ "}

"Sounds like a plan."

{(141.73) - " _And do something about this 'Sunshine' girl who's intercepting you. Her plush toy is powerful, but something tells me that she herself isn't that strong._ "}

{(140.96) - " _I agree with Mr. Ocelot, Big Boss. Use your assault rifle to overwhelm her. That pistol she's wielding is high-powered, but low capacity. A few bursts from the AM MRS-4 should do - make sure she dies this time!_ "}

When Amy said this, Snake cut her off,

"I'm not trying to kill her, Spider Lady. I'm going to knock her out - just like Chico. And what did you mean 'this time'?"

Before Amy could respond, Mr. Cow picked up the pace and closed the gap with Big Boss and D-Horse. This was their chance!

Snake brought out a hand grenade from his pack, pulled off the pin and then dropped it beside him as D-Horse ran.

Mr. Cow, in its haste, dashed over the live grenade and was caught in the blast of flame and shrapnel. The creature shrieked in pain and fell down to the forest dirt with a thud as its hind legs were incinerated and maimed by the blast.

Then, a second grenade settled right beside the beast's hellish head.

The bull disappeared behind the second blast and Snake unloaded a full magazine of assault rifle rounds at it.

Once the smoke cleared, Mr. Cow laid butchered on the ground in a gruesome mess of flesh, blood and bone. Snake, however, didn't have time to celebrate for long.

An audible, frustrated grunt reached Snake's ear from a distance. Moments later, the sounds of multiple ropes scraping against tree bark echoed in the forest as if a mechanism was set in motion.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a series of ropes whipped from out of nowhere and snagged Venom Snake off of D-Horse. The assault rifle he was holding slipped off of his hands and the ropes tightened around Snake's neck!

By the time the ropes were stretched to their limits, Snake was hanging from a tree on a rope noose two feet off the ground. D-Horse panicked and whinnied in fear, frightened by the sight of his master flailing helplessly about above him.

Snake managed to get his mechanical hand in between the rope and his neck in the nick of time, but the noose was tightening with every second.

As he struggled with the tightening noose, Sayori rode her horse to the spot below the tree that Snake was hanging from. She observed the noose - her handiwork - and chuckled,

"You're gonna need to free yourself from that noose, Big Boss - unless you want to gently open the door to heaven."

Snake grunted and tried to retort, but the tight noose kept him from speaking anything coherently. Thus, Sayori continued,

"You already know why we're here and what we want. Bring the Spider Lady to us and leave Iturup Island for good. Leave the boy with us too. This is not a war that you want to be involved in. I won't be so merciful next time."

She then glanced at the grotesque bull's smoldering remains and added,

"Mr. Cow was my favorite plushie, after all, you big meanie. The next time I see you - I'm going to make you pay. But first..."

Sayori reached into her raincoat again and brought out a cassette tape in a plastic case. She tossed it at the shadow that Venom Snake cast from the tree and said,

"A gift from me - and a message for the Spider Lady. Make sure that traitor hears this, okay?"

Lightning flashed again as Sayori said this and rain started to fall from the dark skies. Sayori put on the hood of her raincoat and then rode her horse away from the scene, leaving Snake to his own devices.

* * *

 **[GAMEPLAY MECHANICS] Torture Scenes**

During the Iturup Island deployment, Venom Snake can be either the tortured or the torturer. If Snake is being subject to torture, it is important to respond to the prompts in a timely manner - otherwise, Snake will die.

As the torturer, the objective of torture isn't to kill the target - but to get information from them. Use the ACTION button to select your desired method and then respond to the prompts to execute them. Not every torture will yield useful information and the torture will fail if the subject dies.

* * *

Venom Snake hung from the three as he tried to free himself from Sayori's tightening noose. He managed to get his mechanical hand in between his neck and the rope, but it was starting to get hard to breathe.

While he struggled with the rope, Snake's earpiece buzzed,

{(141.73) - " _Boss! I know it's hard, but I'm gonna need you to calm down. The more nervous you are, the harder this noose is going to bear down on your neck. Use the ACTION button and hold it to steady your heartbeat. Right now, you're undergoing rope torture - and I'm going to help you get out of there in one piece. Tortures are my specialty, after all._ "}

{(140.85) - " _Just get on with it, Ocelot. Boss is hanging by a thread here!_ "

Snake did as he was told and focused himself, steadying his heartbeat. Once Snake's pulse settled down, Ocelot continued his instruction.

{(141.73) - " _I know. Have you calmed down, Boss? Good. Now, hold down the ACTION button to use your mechanical hand to loosen the noose. While you're doing that, hit the 'X' button to draw your knife and cut the rope above you."_ }

The hanging phantom followed the instructions again and soon managed to cut the rope. He fell down and landed on his back with a dull thud.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Venom Snake finally managed to breathe easily again. As he was lying on the ground, he cut off the rest of the rope that bound his neck and broke free from the noose.

Strong rain was already starting to fall down from the dark sky and washed the sweat and soot off of Venom Snake's face. After a few moments, his earpiece buzzed again,

{(140.85) - " _Boss - Chico's out of the Intel Team's tracking range. The 'Sunshine' girl is gone too. You're going to have to mark them again next time._ "}

"... I know…"

{(140.85) - " _Come back to the FOB for now, Boss. Get your equipment sorted out and take a short break. These things happen to the best of us._ "}

"... it's back… to the drawing board… huh?"

{(141.73) - " _That's right. We're going to have to ask the Spider Lady a few more questions too. You don't mind, do you, Ms. Amy?_ "}

{(140.96) - " _Y-yeah… I guess I do have a few things to explain when you get back. But here's my promise to you, Big Boss. I am real - those girls are not. They are the ones who shouldn't be in this world - and I will do everything I can to help you defeat them_."}

Snake had a number of thoughts in his mind, but he kept them to himself for the time being. He just lied there on the ground and spoke to his iDroid,

"Amy - save my data, would you? And Kaz - get Pequod to come pick me up."

{(140.85/140.96) - " _Roger that._ "}

Once Snake chose the nearest landing zone for Pequod, he set aside his iDroid and heaved a sigh of relief. He let the pitter patter of rain flood out the rest of the sounds of the remote Russian island.

Under that veil of water, his mind wandered to Quiet. It made him wonder where his would-be-assassin turned ally was and what she was doing now.

Then, after a short while, he picked himself up from the ground and turned to the cassette tape that the Sunshine girl left behind.

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Walking On Sunshine" - Katrina and the Waves (1983)[Side A]}

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "A Message To The Spider Lady" [Side B]}

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **SCORE**

Episode 53: Wayward Son

PLAY RATING

Total Play Time : Twelve Hours (156 hours left for campaign)

Time : Seven Hours

Enemy Combat Alerts : 0

Hits Taken : 3

Tactical Takedowns : 0

Headshots : 13

Accuracy : 86.3% (76/88)

Neutralizations : 13

Effective Interrogations : 0

Prisoners Rescued : 0

 **[PERFECT STEALTH, NO KILLS]**

Rank: **A**

...

{(140.85) - " It's not quite the result we were looking for, but we still managed to get most of the intel. Good job, Boss! "}

…

Bond Level:

D-Horse: 100%

Spider Lady: 40%

Codename: **SUNSHINE**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ahhh~! My dear Sayori really gave you a lot of trouble, huh. It's not a real Metal Gear game if it doesn't have a torture scene after all~! Good job on keeping your neck, hehe. Don't brag about it to Natsuki, though ahahaha~

Also, I see you defeated Mr. Cow. That must have been why Sayori came home crying to me after her sortie. That was her favorite plushie, you know. It was kind of cute that she didn't want me to worry about Mr. Cow - but she could have at least told me about it, you know?

But yes, we got the boy back to our base. We didn't hurt him, don't worry… though he already was under a lot of pain. Not just physically…

Hmm… never mind. I won't bore you with our 'secrets'. You still have to tell me what happens next after all~


	12. ACC Interlude I

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

18:30

Undisclosed Location

Sayori's horse strode briskly through a narrow woodland path that branched off of one of the more obscure forest trails in Iturup Island. The canopies of trees covered the sky like arches of leaves and wood that shielded Sayori, her horse and her unconscious passenger behind her.

After a few more strides, the environment around Sayori started to flicker around in an unstable manner. The arch of trees that covered the path soon disappeared and gave way to a depthless darkness that stretched out as far as Sayori's blue eyes could see. On the other hand, the woodland path transitioned into a concrete path that snaked down towards a bright light.

She reached the light before long and the depthless darkness gave way this time to what appeared to be the arrivals lobby of a small airport. Travel agency posters lined the cork boards that hung from the concrete walls, while hanging fluorescent lights illuminated the spartan space. Large, two-story windows loomed over Sayori. Those windows looked out to the same depthless void that Sayori just emerged from.

There was a staircase heading up to a second floor loft too - something that took Sayori by surprise.

'It looks a lot more fleshed out this time around, huh?' Sayori thought to herself as she looked around, 'Natsuki must have been busy.'

The entire space was made up of assets from a place called the 'Nova Braga Airport' - or at least, that was what Natsuki told her earlier before she droned on about things Sayori didn't really understand.

As she was thinking this, she spotted the pink-haired girl, Natsuki, seated on one of the plastic airport benches sound asleep. Seated beside her was the tall girl with long, purple hair, Yuri, who let Natsuki rest her head on her shoulder. All the while, their weapons - the old PPS-43 submachine gun and the futuristic AK-12 - were sitting nearby as well.

Yuri noticed Sayori arrive in the space, so she greeted her with a smile - followed by her putting a gentle finger over her lips.

'Natsuki is sleeping.' Yuri seemed to say.

Sayori smiled back and nodded. She dismounted from her horse, brought down her unconscious hostage from his mount and then set him down on one of the benches at the opposite end of the space from the couple. Once the boy was dismounted, the horse started to fizzle away before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared before long, and a small, horse plush toy stood where the living, breathing horse once was. Sayori picked up the plushie and pocketed it as if it were second nature. She then produced some rope out of thin air and tied the boy to the seat.

As soon as she finished, she heard some footsteps coming down from the staircase. Sayori turned to the stairs and then saw the radiant figure of Monika descending like an angel. She noticed Sayori too and smiled as she greeted,

"Welcome back, Sayo."

Sayori tightened the rope that tied Chico down with one last tug and then darted over to the stairs towards Monika.

"Moni!"

Monika caught Sayori mid-air at the landing and then held her tightly, lifting the short-haired president off of her feet before setting her down again. Sayori hugged back and buried her head in Monika's chest as she somberly reported,

"Mr. Cow didn't make it."

Monika patted Sayori's head in consolation and reminded,

"But we got the boy. Based on what Natsuki's told us, this young man is going to be vital for us going forward."

Monika then let go of Sayori and turned towards the unconscious boy tied down to the seat. She regarded him with curiosity and then wistfully noted,

"'Ricardo Valenciano Libre', better known as 'Chico' - a dear friend of Big Boss and a phantom of the now-destroyed Militaires Sans Frontieres. Just like Big Boss, he should have died nine years ago - but fate had other plans for him. Now, he's here with us."

The green-eyed Vice President laid a sympathetic hand on the young man's shoulder and added,

"Someone just like me."

* * *

18:37

Iturup Island, USSR

Northern Cliffs (Okhotsk Sea), West of Burevestnik Airbase

Venom Snake shielded his face from the gusts of wind as Pequod's helicopter arrived. Jets of mists cast by the crashing waves from the Okhotsk Sea were dispersed in the wake of the helicopter's arrival. The Blackfoot helicopter descended just over the cliffline with its side door opened for its passenger.

The defeated phantom made his way to the open helicopter door and climbed aboard. He sat down near the door as Pequod brought the helicopter to ascent. Venom Snake watched the scenery of the northern forests of Iturup Island grow steadily further and further until Pequod dutifully announced,

"Departing!"

Venom Snake then closed the helicopter doors and took his seat at the rear. There, he would spend the rest of the return trip reflecting in silence - the usual routine that Venom Snake had gotten used to over the past year.

When he got to his usual rear seat, however, there was an unusual package - a canvass satchel - that was sitting there. Snake quickly turned over to the helicopter pilot who noticed his commander's gaze and explained,

"That's a package from Ocelot, Boss. He said it was for you."

Snake regarded the package cautiously before eventually opening it. Inside the satchel was a set of cassette tapes with a handwritten labels. On top of that, there was a note from Ocelot himself.

'Listen to these on the way back', the note said.

The mercenary commander heaved a sigh and sat down as he took the cassette tapes from the satchel. He took them one after another and placed them in his iDroid device to listen.

* * *

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Spider Lady Questioning 1: Ties with the Writers of the Apocalypse"}

* * *

12:45

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Temporary FOB - Interrogation Room

Ocelot: "Looks like the Boss is just about halfway through to Iturup now. We can continue the… 'conversation' we were having earlier. I have a feeling that the Boss will need our support over the radio soon, after all."

Amy: "Y-yes of course, Mr. Ocelot."

Ocelot: "Please, have a seat. This isn't an interrogation."

Amy: "I-I know… but there were records of you in the CIA being a master interrogator, so I can't help but feel a little uneasy."

Ocelot: "I see my reputation precedes me. If you prefer an interrogation…"

Amy: "N-no! Not at all… I want to help you guys after all. I want to help Big Boss defeat the Writers of the Apocalypse, so I want to help you all."

Ocelot: "Okay then - what do you know about the Writers of the Apocalypse?"

Amy: "Hmm… well… I guess you can say they operate like a Special Forces unit - just like the Cobras. You saw them in battle - they're excellent soldiers who can stand toe-to-toe with a Soviet garrison and an XOF strike team."

Ocelot: "Do they call themselves 'Writers of the Apocalypse'?"

Amy: "That's just a name I made up for them. You know - like the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, but they're incredibly cute girls instead."

Ocelot: "Incredibly cute girls… that's what you told the Boss too when he first rescued you."

Amy: "Give credit where credit is due, right?"

Ocelot: "Something tells me that you're actually fond of those girls - am I wrong?"

Amy: "Of course not! Why would I be jealous of the literature… I mean, the Writers of the Apocalypse?"

Ocelot: "I don't know. You tell me."

Amy: "Well… I guess I am kind of frustrated that young girls like that are already operating at a level that rivals my father's unit while I'm such a useless CIA rookie dolt who can't even finish her basic survival training… but what really ticks me off is that they use supernatural powers..."

Ocelot: "Just like the ones that made your father 'special' - and made sure that he didn't live a normal life with you."

Amy: "Exactly. The Writers of the Apocalypse have to be defeated - and the legendary Big Boss may be the only one who'll be able to do it."

[End Tape]

* * *

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Spider Lady Questioning 2: Sayori"}

* * *

12:53

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Temporary FOB - Interrogation Room

Ocelot: "Okay then, Spider Lady. Based on what you've seen, what does their leadership structure look like. Who's pulling the strings - or writing the verses - so to speak?"

Amy: "Oh, like you mean their club presi… I mean, the unit commander? That's gotta be Sayori."

Ocelot: "Sayori…? A Japanese girl?"

Amy: "Well, they're… technically not Japanese. That's just the name that I've managed to decipher with my Base64 decryption."

Ocelot: "Is that so? Well - tell me more about this 'Sayori' girl. I looked over at the mission data and… well… Sayori didn't do a whole lot of fighting herself. She just led the others to battle."

Amy: "If I were to boil her down into a word, I'd say she's deceptive. She's unassuming, sweet and sunny on the outside - but all of that is a front to her true nature. She'll bring in a handgun to battle as her only weapon, but I wouldn't be surprised if she brings something out of the left field."

Ocelot: "Just a handgun? Heh - you truly are a rookie CIA girl."

Amy: "... what are you talking about? It's a Grizzly Mk.V - a new .50 AE chambered gun. It's a powerful gun, yes, but it's shadowed by the guns of the other girls."

Ocelot: "You have to understand that a weapon is an extension of the person himself - or herself. Look - these revolvers of mine. How many people do you think I've killed with these?"

Amy: "Wait a second… those guns..."

Ocelot: "I've always carried a pair of Single Action Army revolvers - which is probably what you kids at Langley have on record - but Miller gave me these cheap knockoffs of two Mateba 2006Ms for me to use with Diamond Dogs. Tornado-6, he calls them. They look nowhere near as imposing as the SAA - and I have a few comments about their performance too."

Amy: "I see what you mean - whether or not you're using the SAA, or these Tornado-6 guns, you're still 'Shalashaska'."

Ocelot: "Precisely. Which is why that handgun 'Sayori' wields is simply a tool. Her strength has to lie elsewhere - otherwise, she wouldn't be the leader of a supernatural special forces unit."

Amy: "You're right… I think I understand her a little better now, Mr. Ocelot."

Ocelot: "As long as it helps the Boss on the battlefield - it'll be my pleasure."

Amy: "Of course."

Ocelot: "So, does she have any weaknesses?"

Amy: "I'm not quite sure… but she seems to be especially hard on herself - and she carries around these plush toys with her. They're cute plushies, but I can't help but feel like they're trouble."

Ocelot: "I see what you mean. A professional soldier won't bring cumbersome things into battle without a reason, after all. That's all for now - let's move on."

[End Tape]

* * *

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Spider Lady Questioning 3: Yuri"}

* * *

13:01

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Temporary FOB - Interrogation Room

Amy: "One of the real weirdos in that unit has to be 'Yuri'."

Ocelot: "Yuri…? Is that a Russian name?"

Amy: "No - it's Japanese, just like Sayori."

Ocelot: "Japanese, huh… so this girl is named after 'girls' love'... hehe, I knew you were enamored with them."

Amy: "N-no! Not at all! Yuri means the lily flower. This girl is tall and graceful, but she's carrying emotional baggage like you wouldn't believe. Obsession. Self harm. A fascination with blades… and a tendency to stare into your very soul. Once she has her sights on you, she's not gonna let you go."

Ocelot: "I looked over at the mission data and saw her leaping off her horse to stab people to death. Even XOF infantry armor couldn't stand up to her blades. She was the first to action too, so she could probably be an assassin - or a scout."

Amy: "Probably - she was the first one I encountered too in my basecamp, and she nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ocelot: "That weapon she wields - it looks like a variant of the AK-74, but I've never seen this one before."

Amy: "I did some deciphering and saw that it's called an AK-12 - the notes say it comes from the future, but it may just be a heavily modified AK for close quarters combat."

Ocelot: "Just like how Snake's AM MRS-4 is practically a heavily modified FF FNC."

Amy: "If Big Boss wants to stand a chance against this girl, his knife skills will have to be on point - otherwise, this girl will gleefully watch his body rot."

Ocelot: "I have faith in the Boss' skills with the knife, but I'll advise him to try other things if he has to fight this girl. So - any weaknesses?"

Amy: "Hmm… I can think of a few tactics - and her sense of smell happens to be incredibly strong. It might be because she uses essential oils quite often."

Ocelot: "Is that so…? Heh - I might have a few ideas myself, then. Let's move on."

[End Tape]

* * *

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Spider Lady Questioning 4: Natsuki"}

* * *

13:07

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Temporary FOB - Interrogation Room

Ocelot: "So, tell me about this pink-haired girl - the one who was pouting when she first appeared."

Amy: "Oh, that's Natsuki. She's an incredibly fierce fighter - and she likes to get in your face. True to that confrontational nature of hers, she uses a submachine gun as her main weapon - a PPS-43."

Ocelot: "A personal defense weapon that's seen better days - but it packs a punch. I used a few of those myself in the GRU."

Amy: "Aside from her weapon, she tags along with Yuri all the time - and I mean ALL the time. If Yuri's the unit's scout, Natsuki will have to be the assaulter who comes right after."

Ocelot: "I see - so 'Yuri' and 'Natsuki' operate as a pair. That's an efficient way to operate a special forces team. Like Glaz and Palitz."

Amy: "Yuri and Natsuki really are a team - and they're completely in sync when they're together. Once upon a time, they managed to save their club from… I mean… erm, what I'm saying is... fighting them both at the same time will be an impossible battle. The two of them team up to form a near invincible front."

Ocelot: "I saw the tapes from Snake's Int-Scope. They did the bulk of the fighting - they pretty much overwhelmed XOF and the Soviets all on their own."

Amy: "It may not look like it, but Natsuki is incredibly physically strong - especially in close quarters combat. She prefers to beat the shit out of her da… I mean her enemies - taking things into her own hands, so to speak."

Ocelot: "Big Boss has a mechanical arm. That should give him the advantage in any hand-to-hand combat situation."

Amy: "Against normal human enemies, I presume - but Natsuki is no common martial artist. She's a beast - Big Boss won't survive a wrestling match with her."

Ocelot: "So then, any weaknesses for this 'beast'?"

Amy: "Hmm… even though she has a small frame, she needs to eat a lot to maintain her muscle mass. She won't have a lot of endurance, so it might be smart to try and outlast her rather than beating her outright."

Ocelot: "I see - let your enemy expend herself, huh? That's a wise move."

Amy: "That's right - and also… have you guys ever heard of 'manga'?"

[End tape]

* * *

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Spider Lady Questioning 5: Monika"}

* * *

13:15

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Temporary FOB - Interrogation Room

Ocelot: "Alright then - tell me more about the last Writer."

Amy: "Her name is Monika, and the notes say she used to be the leader of the Writers of the Apocalypse. After a series of unfortunate events, she had to cede power to Sayori and settled with the role of Vice President… I mean, second-in-command."

Ocelot: "So, she's the Miller of the group."

Amy: "I guess you can say that - but Monika is still pretty much the one who calls the shots. She is the most experienced strategist in the group and every one of the Writers trusts her with their lives - especially Sayori."

Ocelot: "Heh - I take it back. Miller is respected in Diamond Dogs, but he doesn't command that kind of devotion. She's a lot more like Big Boss then."

Amy: "I think so too. I personally would like to pick that girl's brain about a few things, but she's a mystery. Out of all the Writers of the Apocalypse, she's the one I know about the least. Only the superficial things come up on the file about her - second-in-command, Springfield rifle for long-range combat, captivating emerald green eyes… and a pose that is, in my honest opinion, beyond science."

Ocelot: "Pose…? Beyond science?"

Amy: "Oh, it's this pose thing that she often does - almost like a taunt during battle. She leans forward like this to accentuate her features while being flirty. I swear - that's part of why Sayori is so enamored with her…"

Ocelot: "Heh - it's sort of like a persona she takes on when she goes into battle then… and it looks like that charming pose worked on you too, Ms. Amy Bell."

Amy: "W-what? O-of course not!"

Ocelot: "Personas like that can help you improve your efficiency in battle. It also evokes a spirit in you, based on what persona you adopt. It's just like how the members of the Cobra Unit brought an emotion into battle."

Amy: "... just like my father - The Fear."

Ocelot: "That's right. I adopt a persona too in battle. I used to meow like an actual ocelot to call my GRU strike force. Because of that, we came to be known as the Ocelot unit."

Amy: "M-meow!? Oh… uhm… c-could I possibly hear that?"

Ocelot: "That meow is a signal for the Diamond Dogs soldiers to storm this interrogation room and kill you, Spider Lady. I doubt you'd want me to do that."

Amy: "Oh crap! I-I'm sorry! Never mind!"

Ocelot: "Good choice. Anyways, what I wanted to say is - if that pose is part of this 'Monika' girl's persona, it's got to have some sort of value on the battlefield. I'll tell Big Boss to watch out for that pose. It might be a sign of worse things to come."

Amy: "Yeah…"

Ocelot: "Well - Big Boss should be arriving at Iturup Island soon. We should get ready to offer him support, so let's end this interview for now. We'll talk again after the mission."

Amy: "Of course. Let's get Operation Wayward Son started!"

[End Tape]

As soon as Snake finished listening to the last cassette tape, he started to feel the helicopter start to descend. Once again Pequod dutifully announced,

"Approaching Forward Operating Base!"

Snake set aside the cassette tapes and then opened the helicopter door.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Mission 55 - Hokkaido Interlude II

**Act 3: Reality**

* * *

 **Episode 55**

 _Hokkaido Interlude II_

* * *

19:03

Nemuro, Japan

Diamond Dogs Forward Operating Base

Gusts of salty sea breeze brushed against Venom Snake's face as he emerged from the cab of the Blackfoot helicopter. As soon as his Sneaking Suit boots hit the pavement of the concrete helipad, four Diamond Dogs soldiers came rushing over towards their boss to give their sharpest salutes.

[Staff Morale Increased]

"Welcome back, Boss!" The most senior of the troop greeted then reported, "Shalashaska and the Spider Lady are waiting for you at the main building."

 **Starring**

Punished "Venom" Snake

"Thanks." Venom Snake replied with a sharp salute of his own, "At ease."

With that, the four soldiers lowered their hands and filed back down the helipad catwalk to their posts. Venom Snake followed suit, jogging past his troops towards the main building of the FOB compound.

A brand new metal door with a small red light at the handle greeted Venom Snake when he reached the building's facade - something that he remembered wasn't there just hours ago. When he approached the door, he heard a series of beeps and the red light turned green. Then, the door slid open for the mercenary commander, inviting him inside.

Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller

He stepped through the threshold and navigated through a short corridor to another set of steel double doors - this time, without an electronic mechanism. Two Diamond Dogs soldiers in full battle dress wielded light machineguns and stood guard at the door. They welcomed their boss with salutes as well and opened the door for him.

Venom Snake proceeded inside and found himself in a spacious, albeit spartan room with concrete in the walls, floors and ceiling. Simple lamps hung from the ceiling and illuminated the the two other people in the room - Revolver Ocelot and the Spider Lady.

Amy "Spider Lady" Bell

The two of them were seated across from each other on a plain table draped with olive drab cloth. In between them was a recording device, along with a microphone. They looked like they were in the middle of a recording.

When Ocelot noticed Venom's presence, however, he ended the recording and switched off the device on the table. He then turned over to the threshold where Venom stood and greeted,

Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot

"You're finally back, Boss."

The gunslinger then gestured him over,

"There's another seat here at the table, Boss - and we've got a lot to talk about."

Amy Bell, on the other hand, sat on her seat in silence and avoided Venom Snake's probing eye. She looked as if she was incredibly ashamed and was trying to hide it - but her facade was paper thin. Snake could see right through it.

 **Chapter Design**

Elias_Pedro

Venom Snake stepped into the threshold and the two guards closed behind him. He then proceeded to join Ocelot and the quiet Spider Lady at the table. Ocelot smiled at the mercenary commander and noted,

"I take it that you've already listened to the tapes I had Pequod sent to you."

Snake nodded, then turned to the Spider Lady - wondering why she was so timid all of the sudden. He didn't have to say a word for the Spider Lady to guess what was on his mind, so she conceded. She pursed her lips then finally spoke her mind.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Big Boss. I wish I could have done more to help you bring him home… you nearly died because of me too..."

 **Written By**

Elias_Pedro

A somber shadow loomed over Amy's eyes while the lights of the hanging lamps reflected off of the lens of her glasses. Venom Snake, however, shook his head and waved Amy's self-deprecation away as he spoke,

"The Writers of the Apocalypse are formidable foes - we simply weren't prepared to fight them at that point in time. We just need to prepare a little more for the next time we face them."

Amy hesitated for a spell, but she eventually blurted,

"W-what about your friend? What about Chico? The Writers of the Apocalypse have him in their grasp! They'll surely kill him!"

 **Music By**

Dan Salvato

Venom Snake shook his head again,

"I don't think they're going to kill Chico. I looked into that 'Sayori' girl's eyes - there was no ill intent. Also, she didn't kill me outright - even when she had the chance too. That said, Chico will be fine. He's cheated death once already. It will be up to us whether we can rescue him or not."

Amy took a moment to let Snake's words sink in. Then, she mustered up her determination and gave a firm nod.

"Y-you're right, Big Boss. We can't let this get to us."

 **Created and Directed By**

Elias_Pedro

Ocelot snickered as he watched the exchange and folded his arms as he leaned back into his chair. He then turned to Snake and reported,

"The Spider Lady and I were actually discussing countermeasures against the Writers of the Apocalypse - some strategies too. We've come up with an extensive list while you were on your way home, Boss."

Snake hummed,

"Is that so?"

Before Snake could say anything else, the device at the middle of the table crackled with static. Then, it broadcasted the voice of Kazuhira Miller.

[ **Miller:** " _Boss, Ocelot - it's not just the Writers we're going to have to look out for. XOF seems to be making their move. I'll send the data from the Intel Team over to your iDroid, Boss._ "]

Snake grunted and brought out his iDroid device. He pressed button and laid the device down on the table.

Seconds later, the device projected a hologram of an aerial map of Iturup Island and the surrounding waters. Once the map was fully rendered, Miller continued his report.

[ **Miller:** " _Reports have just come in from the Intel Team saying that multiple unmarked Amphibious Assault Vehicles (AAVs) were spotted en route to Iturup Island from multiple directions. There have been a few new skirmishes between the XOF and the Soviets in the coastal areas and no one has a clear advantage yet - but you can bet that XOF mechanized units have infiltrated a larger force than they did before._ "]

Ocelot laid his hands on the table and noted,

"It looks like Chico is valuable to XOF too - for them to outright invade Iturup Island. If Soviet comms were online, we would have an international incident by now - but XOF operates in the shadows, as always."

[ **Miller:** " _The Kremlin seems to have some idea of what's going on with the XOF - and even about the Writers, but they aren't reporting it. The Soviet bear doesn't want to be perceived as weak by the West, after all. Instead, the Soviets have been pouring in reinforcements too from Vladivostok. They could have a full armored brigade on the island in a matter of days - well before our one-week time limit._ "]

Snake sighed that time and quipped,

"They want to take matters into their own hands to save face."

[ **Miller:** " _But there's more. There was also a lot of activity detected over at Burevestnik Airbase. They seem to be preparing to house the armored brigade, but it's too much activity for simple housekeeping. There's a good chance it has something to do with that secret weapon the CIA wants to know about._ "]

The Spider Lady fidgeted in her seat as she listened. With the sort of survival training she's had - or rather, lacked - she might not have survived on her own with all of that new activity. She was prepared to infiltrate a remote military installation, not a looming, three-sided warzone!

However, the Spider Lady raised her head and reminded,

"We still have the advantage in terms of intel. Once we get the last cache of intel I gathered, it we'll be able to finish the mission before the tanks come."

[ **Miller:** _I agree. That being said - let's review our objectives going forward. First - we need to retrieve the Spider Lady's last cache of data. Next, we need to investigate Burevestnik Airbase and plant some bugs to watch for that weapon. Finally - it doesn't matter if we have to fight the XOF, the Soviets AND the Writers of the Apocalypse. We have to bring Chico home._ ]

Venom Snake nodded in agreement,

"I agree with you, Kaz - but we have to be careful. I'm gonna need a little help."

While Snake was speaking, his iDroid device gave off a familiar chime.

Curious, Snake picked up his device again and brought up his main screen. There were some new developments from the R&D Team - but he didn't remember ordering any new research.

{R&D Team: [Prototype Grenade (1*)] has finished development}

{R&D Team: [iDroid EWS Upgrade (5*)] has finished development}

{R&D Team: [Parfait Girls Vol. 1 (1*)] has finished development}

{R&D Team: [Active Decoy - Special (6*)] has finished development}

Ocelot noticed Snake's suspicion, so he casually explained,

"I took the liberty of pulling a few strings over at the R&D Team to develop some useful things for you. The Spider Lady helped me develop some of them - they'll help you stand toe-to-toe with the Writers of the Apocalypse, she said."

Snake checked his iDroid from top to bottom and asked,

"What is this 'upgrade' you put into my device?"

The Spider Lady then leapt out of her chair and looked at Snake in the eye for the first time that early evening. With a glimmer in her eye, she proudly introduced Snake to the upgrade.

"It's an Early Warning System upgrade for your iDroid, Big Boss. The Writers of the Apocalypse radiate electronic interference with unique digital signatures to them. With this upgrade, your device will not only warn you if there is a Writer of the Apocalypse nearby - it can tell you which specific Writer it is!"

Snake blinked and browsed through the interface briskly,

"How does it do that?"

Amy put her hands behind her back and answered,

"It plays a sound file specific to the Writer. They're all uploaded on your device, so give them a listen if you like. Oh - and it also creates a predicted field of movement on your map that you can refer to as well~!"

{Sound File Acquired: "Okay, Everyone! (Sayori).ogg"}

{Sound File Acquired: "Okay, Everyone! (Monika).ogg"}

{Sound File Acquired: "Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki).ogg"}

{Sound File Acquired: "Okay, Everyone! (Yuri).ogg"}

{Sound File Acquired: "Okay, Everyone!.ogg"}

Venom Snake's brow furrowed,

"Five files…?"

Amy was flustered for a second, but she quickly clarified,

"The fifth file is the one that plays if all four of the Writers are present at once. Oh - and the first four files might 'mashup' if only two or three of them are nearby. Ahehe~ it's hard to explain, but you'll understand how it works on the field."

Snake rubbed his chin with his mechanical hand then nodded,

"I think I have an idea now, thanks."

Amy nodded back eagerly, but she suddenly paused for a brief moment. She then faced Venom Snake with clenched fists and adamantly proposed,

"Big Boss - while these new gadgets will help you, I really do think I should go with you to Iturup."

"Go with me to Iturup…?" Venom Snake asked, "Like a Support Buddy?"

"That's right! After what happened to Mr. Chico, I feel like I have a debt to pay… plus - I still do want to help you defeat the Writers as well!"

Snake shook his head and bluntly refused,

"That's exactly what the Writers of the Apocalypse want, Spider Lady. You have to understand that they're planning to abduct you too. Right now, you're safe here."

Amy pouted and put her hands on her hips as she tried to argue,

"But you've seen how powerful those girls are, Big Boss!"

This time, Ocelot intervened with a stern tone,

"Spider Lady. I don't know if you've forgotten, but you are still under Diamond Dogs surveillance too. Big Boss if concerned about your safety - and I'm concerned about his. I can't allow you to sortie with him by yourself… however…"

Ocelot brought out his two Tornado-6 revolvers and skillfully twirled one in each hand. Then, mid-swing, Ocelot put both guns back in their holsters in one smooth motion as he proposed,

"If you want to sortie with Big Boss, I'm gonna have to go with you."

Venom Snake turned over to Ocelot with concern,

"Ocelot… are you sure you want to do this?"

The gunslinger then laid a reassuring hand on Venom Snake's shoulder and said,

"It would be an honor to fight alongside the legendary Big Boss - now that the legend has come back to life."

[ **Miller:** " _You're gonna sortie with two support buddies, Boss? That complicates things a little, but I'm sure we can make it happen._ "]

Venom Snake folded his arms and replied to the radio,

"Looks like it, Kaz. There's a first time for everything."

[ **Miller:** " _Got it. Go and get your gear sorted - then call the helicopter on your iDroid when you're ready to depart._ ]

* * *

Once Venom Snake's meeting with Ocelot and the Spider Lady wound down, the three of them went their separate ways to get started on sorting out their equipment. The mercenary commander jogged out of the meeting room, then out of the main building and started towards the barracks - his usual pitstop when he was at the FOB.

Venom Snake went over to the Temporary Shower Unit stall as if it were second nature. However, when he put his hand on the shower stall's door, he noticed that there was music playing from within the barracks.

He took his hand off of the shower stall door and sauntered into the barracks, following the sound of music. Just as he thought, there was a radio unit at the far corner of the barracks room. This was the first time that Venom Snake saw that particular unit there.

Was it one of the soldiers' radios?

Diamond Dogs soldiers weren't supposed to leave personal effects like these in the living quarters after they've left. Besides, he always found questionable posters and rough diamonds lying around Mother Base and nobody seemed to complain about those. He thought it was a sloppy habit for a professional PMC like the Diamond Dogs to have.

Thus, Snake decided to 'confiscate' the tape inside the unit for good measure.

{Cassette Tape Acquired: _"The First Cut Is The Deepest" - Rod Stewart (1976_ )}

Snake pocketed the cassette and then headed for the shower unit for his usual bath.

{Physically and mentally refreshed}

Then, he called for Pequod to get ready to depart.

Venom Snake headed over to the helipad where Ocelot and Amy were waiting for him. The both of them were equipped with their weapons, along with some additional gear. Amy had her crossbow with her and she wore a ballistic vest adorned with the Diamond Dogs' logo. Ocelot, on the other hand, had his twin Tornado-6 revolvers and he sported a familiar red beret.

The horned phantom acknowledged his two new companions with a nod and spoke,

"Alright then. We're going back to hell."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **SCORE**

Episode 55 - Hokkaido Interlude II

 _Play Rating_

Total Play Time: Sixteen hours (152 hours left for campaign)

Time: Three hours

[Non-Combat Mission]

Rank: -

…

Bond Level:

D-Horse: 100%

Spider Lady: 50%

Ocelot: 100%

Codename: **CANYOUHEARME?**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

22:31

Undisclosed Location

A haggard Chico came to and slowly opened his green, jaded eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but his eyes soon got used to his unusual surroundings.

He was in some sort of airport terminal, he thought. At least, that was what the place looked like at first glance.

Then, he started to notice the presence of two figures who were watching over him. The both of them were seated across from what appeared to be a table from him.

Who were those people?

They clearly weren't his XOF handlers.

It wasn't Big Boss or any of his old Diamond Dogs comrades either.

Chico furrowed his brow and forced himself to focus on the two. Then, his eyes widened in terror.

There were two girls there. One had bright blue eye and short coral-pink hair with a red ribbon. The other had long, coral-brown hair tied with a white ribbon - and deep, green eyes.

Though these girls looked like highschoolers, albeit odd ones by 1984 standards, there was something in their gazes that seemed to pierce Chico's very soul.

It was almost like they were looking straight through him.

The blue-eyed girl smiled at Chico and then she rose up from her seat to speak,

"Good evening, Chico-kun. I apologize for my actions earlier - but I had to act that way, given our circumstances. My name is Sayori, and this is my dear friend Monika."

The green-eyed girl named 'Monika' smiled as well and happily added,

"We understand your situation quite well, Chico. So - we would like to be your friends, to help you achieve what your heart desires."

Chico's heart started to race. After everything that had happened to him at Camp Omega nine years ago, the thought of being alone with a girl - let alone, two girls - gravely unsettled him.

Sweat started to form on his brow and his body started to shiver. It was only then that he heard the jingling of metal coming from behind him. He also finally realized that his hands were tied behind his back.

He was handcuffed to the chair!

Frightening memories started to flood the tortured young man's warped brain and his breathing started to grow incredibly heavy.

Then, when Sayori slowly approached him - the blue eyed girl seemed to take the shape of another.

Paz.

"... Paz…? No… Paz..."

Sayori stopped in her tracks, taken aback by Chico's ramblings. She brought her hands to her chest and wondered what was going on, but that gesture made Chico's unhappy memories grow even sharper.

The tortured soul's eyes grew wild and his body started thrashing around as he hysterically cried out the name,

"PAZ! NO! PLEASE PAZ! GET AWAY! NO!"

Sayori's heart sank when he saw Chico's panic attack. Monika, on the other hand, heaved a sigh.

"Don't push it, Sayori. He only just got here. His conditioning is much deeper than Natsuki first thought…"

The riflewoman then cast a sympathetic gaze on the panicking Chico and continued,

"His conditioning is deep - but the scars he has are much, much deeper. In his eyes, you must be his greatest regret - Paz Ortega Andrande… otherwise known as Pacifica Ocean."

Sayori frowned and lowered her hands to her sides as she noted,

"Is that so… well then - I guess we'll have to take it slow."

The club president continued her careful approach towards Chico. Her blue eyes rested on the earphones the young man was wearing, along with the Sony Walkman cassette player it was plugged into.

Sayori brought out a particular cassette tape and opened Chico's Walkman. The young man tried to protest by thrashing around with all his might, but Sayori's hands were steady.

She took out the tape already inside of it - a recording of "Here's To You" - and then replaced it with the one she held in her hand.

"This is a new song, Chico-kun - a song from another world, even. I want you to listen to it. Then, let's play a little game."

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Dreams of Love And Literature" - Dan Salvato (2017)}

Chico's resistance swelled at first - almost to the point of him destroying the metal handcuffs that held him in place. However, after a few moments, he started to calm down into an otherworldly lull.

Sayori brought her hands to her sides and she finally managed to renew her bright smile for Chico. She then gently urged,

"I want you to tell me the first twenty words that come to your mind."

...

 **Author's Notes:** Ahahaha~ Happy New Year, Venom Snake. I must say - you have quite a good endurance, sitting like that in that chair for months on end now. Don't you know - it's 2019 now! At least, that's what I can discern from the data I have access too.

I hope that you'll be cooperative with me again this year too~

Anyways - it looks like Amy used our Poem Game themes for that little Early Warning System of yours. Heh, no wonder you were much quicker to react to our presence the next time around~

Did the variants scare you? Ahahaha~ don't worry, you're not alone. You can be honest with me, Venom Snake~

So yeah - it looks like you really did take two Support Buddies to Iturup Island. It makes me wonder - your game... I mean, the world you live in doesn't work like that. You're only supposed to be able to have one Support Buddy at a time in a mission - though I can't really speak since I've... bended a few rules myself.

You have to do what you have to do. Isn't that right?

...say! Would you like to play the Poem Game with me?

Twenty words - the first twenty words that come to mind~

I'll be disappointed if they're not all 'Monika' ahahaha~

You don't want to play?

Oh well~ that doesn't really matter at this point. Just keep telling me about your mission, and we'll be golden.

Okay~?


	14. Mission 56 - Wild Eyes (Part I)

{(141.73) - " _Thank you for bringing me along, Boss. It's been a while since I've done fieldwork, so this will be a great change of pace. Besides - we're gonna have to keep an eye on this Spider Lady. Innocent as she may seem, we can't let our guards down around her. Doubt everything she says - who knows what kind of tricks the CIA is trying to pull_. _Speaking of tricks, I've added a few tricks of our own into your bag while I was preparing. Those special grenades I was talking about came back from the R &D Team, along with a few other goodies. I gave your Phantom Cigar a little bit of a boost too. It might be useful in a pinch._"}

{(140.96) - " _This is a dream come true, Big Boss! Not only do I get to do some On-The-Job training with the renowned Diamond Dogs, I get to fight alongside the legendary Big Boss himself! I won't let you down! If we work together, we'll put an end to the Writers of the Apocalypse! Oh - and I took the liberty of upgrading the Mk.22 Hush Puppy you got in the last mission. I hope it comes in handy!_ "}

{(140.85) - " _I hope you're prepared to deal with two support buddies at once, Boss. Your tactical potential will increase - but so will the complexity of the operation. After all - this isn't an online multiplayer survival game or anything like that. What am I talking about? Hah - well, let's just say I have a feeling that a game like that won't make much business sense. That'll bleed the game developer dry of their GMP! But never mind that - get back to the mission and show them a triple-A game performance, Boss!_ "}

* * *

Loadout

 **Primary Weapon (Hip)** \- UN-ARC-NL (11* - Flashlight, 2x Magnifier, Laser Sight Foregrip, Medium Suppressor, Enhanced Rubber Bullets)

 **Primary Weapon (Back)** \- FB MR R-L NSLP (8* - Sleeping Gas Conversion, Enhanced SLP Gas Rocket, Laser Sight, Increased Ammo Capacity)

 **Secondary Weapon** \- Mk.22 "Hush Puppy" (8* - Medium Suppressor, Laser Sight, Enhanced Tranquilizer, Extended Magazine)

 **Bionic Arm** \- Stun Arm (4* - Battery Up)

 **Support Items** \- Hand Grenade (11*), Magazine (1*), Cardboard Box, Phantom Cigar (5* - Special Blend), Sleep Grenade (8* - Stopping Power Up, Special Blend), Parfait Girls Vol. 1 (10*), Active-Special Decoy (11* - Special Voice Lines, Durability Up, Special Blend Gas)

 **Camouflage** \- Battle Dress (5* - Defense Up [2])

 **Support Buddies** \- Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot [Tornado-6 (7* - Total Portable Ammo Up, Stopping Power Up), Tornado 6 (7* - Total Portable Ammo Up, Stopping Power Up)] ;

Amy "Spider Lady" Bell ["Little Joe" Crossbow (3* - Stopping Power Up, Poison Bolts)]

…

Known Frequencies

{(140.85) - Miller}

{(141.73) - Ocelot}

{(145.73) - Code Talker}

{(140.96) - Amy}

* * *

 **[SUPPORT BUDDY] Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot**

Revolver Ocelot is the Tactical Instructor of Diamond Dogs. He oversees the training of Diamond Dogs personnel in all aspects of combat - from firearms, to CQC, to survival techniques. Ocelot is also a skilled interrogator who isn't afraid to use macabre methods to obtain information. This brutality and sadism earned him the name "Shalashaska" in Afghanistan where he was feared by Mujahideen and Soviet soldier alike. On the battlefield, he is a competent gunslinger who can provide ample fire support in short bursts. He is also just as skilled - if not moreso than Venom Snake at CQC - but he does not hold a candle to the real Big Boss. His reputation alone may also be enough for his presence to threaten Soviet soldiers into submission.

Paz

* * *

 **Act 3:** **Reality**

 **Episode 56**

 _Wild Eyes (Part I)_

* * *

22:18

Iturup Island, USSR

North-East Cliffs, East of Burevestnik Airbase

The sun had long since set by the time the Blackfoot helicopter approached the North-Eastern tip of Iturup Island. Venom Snake sat at the edge of the open helicopter door and regarded the night scene of the beleaguered Soviet island.

 **Starring**

 _Punished "Venom" Snake_

Only the faint light of the moon illuminated the scenery, but it was still incredibly hard to see anything beyond the dimmed light of the helicopter's cab. Under the cover of that deep darkness, the Blackfoot helicopter started to descend.

 _Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller_

As Venom Snake furrowed his brow, a red-gloved hand gently patted his shoulder. The mercenary commander turned to his side and saw his PMC's Tactical Instructor.

 _Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot_

A confident smile grew on the gunslinger's lips as he reminded,

"Night ops are the signature services of "Special Forces" type PMCs like ours, Boss. Don't worry - I'll be lending you a hand this time around… and so will the girl. Isn't that right?"

 _Amy "Spider Lady" Bell_

The plucky girl seated at the opposite end of the helicopter eagerly nodded and adjusted her red-rimmed glasses in response. She then beamed at Snake and concurred,

"With the three of us, this will be a walk in the park!"

 **Enemy Combatants**

 _Soviet Air Defense Forces (Burevestnik Garrison)_

 _Cipher's "XOF" Strike Force_

Snake nodded back as the earpieces that all three of them wore started to buzz. Then, Kazuhira Miller spoke to them all.

{(140.85) - " _All of you already know the mission objectives, but let's go through it once more - so that we're all on the same page._ "

 _The Third Eye Writer "Yuri"_

Amy nodded and started off the list,

"First - we'll need to retrieve the last cache of data in my third hideout near Burevestnik."

 _The Cupcake Writer "Natsuki"_

Ocelot then folded his arms and continued,

"Next - we investigate Burevestnik Airbase and plant some bugs to monitor the area."

 **Chapter Design**

 _Elias_Pedro_

Venom Snake felt the gusts of wind from the helicopter rotors blowing against his face as he kept his gaze on the faintly silvered Iturup Island. The winds rattled the armor plates of his brand new Battle Dress, but he stayed serenely quiet despite it. He closed his eyes and recalled flashes of his last encounter with the Wayward Son just hours ago.

 **Written By**

 _Elias_Pedro_

When Snake opened his one eye, he spoke with great determination,

"And no matter what they throw at us - we have to bring Chico home."

 **Created and Directed By**

 _Elias_Pedro_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

…

...

...

...

...

...

Paz

...

...

...

...

...

Paz

...

...

...

Paz

...

Paz

Paz

...

...

Paz

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Paz

...

P̨͊ͧ̿̇̐̈̀ą̛̑̽̚z̵̅̈́̌̅͏͠

...

Paz

...

Paz

...

P̴̨̐̔͒͒̇ͮ͒̽͘͢ǎ̢̢͐̈́̾̐̿̃͒̔̕z̢̛͛͊͌ͦ͢͡

Paz

P͇̼̰̩̜͞á͙͚͉̘͢z͚̟̻̖̰̭ͅ

.̻̹͙̗̦̯ͭ̏ͭͯ̅̑ͥ̄͒͌̒̇̎ͯ͒ͫͫ̓̄̀͢͢͞.̶̡͎̹̹̹̗͚̭͎͇͎͇̰̞͔̝̜͖̀̽ͪ̀͊͌̐͑͆̇͟͝ͅ.̵̶̪̣̖̼͈̘̟̣̋̃͋̾ͬ̕͢

Paz

.̻̹͙̗̦̯ͭ̏ͭͯ̅̑ͥ̄͒͌̒̇̎ͯ͒ͫͫ̓̄̀͢͢͞.̶̡͎̹̹̹̗͚̭͎͇͎͇̰̞͔̝̜͖̀̽ͪ̀͊͌̐͑͆̇͟͝ͅ.̵̶̪̣̖̼͈̘̟̣̋̃͋̾ͬ̕͢

P҉̴̴̡̙̻͍̱̻̪̺̜̺͚͎̘͕a͏̢̢̯̮͚͙͕̩͘͞z̴͟҉͙͇̩̗͓̣͈

.̻̹͙̗̦̯ͭ̏ͭͯ̅̑ͥ̄͒͌̒̇̎ͯ͒ͫͫ̓̄̀͢͢͞.̶̡͎̹̹̹̗͚̭͎͇͎͇̰̞͔̝̜͖̀̽ͪ̀͊͌̐͑͆̇͟͝ͅ.̵̶̪̣̖̼͈̘̟̣̋̃͋̾ͬ̕͢

P̶̨͙̯̰̦̹̗̜̭̣͚͗̏͒͊̆̓ͪͣͬ̾ͫ͊̔̏͑̔̐̚a͈͍͚͕̩̮̠̝̪̩͇̎ͪ̈́͗ͮ̅̍̑͛̓͗̔ͬͨͪ̀͟͞͞ͅͅͅz̨̨͎̗̳̜̙͒̔̃ͤ̀͛ͩ͛͂̏͒̿

.̠͓̲̼̙̣̝̪̠̯̳͕͕͉͓͚̓̾̒̏̀.̢̛̗̟̜̦̺̙̈ͫ̒̄͐̂̽͢͝ͅ.̶͋ͩ̾ͭ͛̿̊̆̍ͩͣ̓̓͐ͫ̂̒̍́͞͏̦̙̯̖̝

P̠͓͉̙̯͈̋̄̅̓͛̔ͬ̾̾͗͗͑̏̀́́͘͞a̧̛̙͚͉̜̘̞̰̫͙͖̫̤͉ͧ͛̾͗̀͘͡z̢̜͕̣͈̝̺̠̘̤̟̻͐ͨ͒̏ͭ́̏̒͟͟͠͠ͅ

...

P̶̴̡͚̥̣̘̰̰̘͓̳̭̙̟̟̟̮͓̦ͤͩ̒̾ͯ̅͒͘͟a̗̣̖̻͉͎̝͈͎̻͙̭̘ͨ̌ͨͪͯ̄̓̀̊́͡ź̶̜͕͈̠̩̟̤͖̭̙̬̝̬̺̮̌ͭ͌ͬͣ͗̓̂̍̀͠ͅz̶̤̠̞̙̰͂̀ͦ̐̊ͬ͟ͅz̨̨̧͓͈̪̠͔͙̥̞̋̆̿͊ͣ̀ź̵̜͚̯̬̳̘̩̞̫͕̟̞͉̬̙͍͌̑̔ͩ͘z̢̺̲̙̻͎̥̦̰͖̳̤͉̜̭͂ͯ̇͊̂̃̃ͬͫ̒̈ͫ͠z̙͉̪͔̟̗̑̉͑̇̔̊̊̆̌ͩ̇̓̽́̚͠z̧̻̲̱͔̥͙̠̜̞̠̳̘͇̮͍̥̭͓͋̅̅ͪ́̚̕͢͡z͍̩̺͎͚̱̪̥̳͍͎͖̣͈̊͋ͩͭ̎̎ͯͪ͌ͤ̅̕͟͠͡͝

P̴̘̞̗̹̮̳͈̤̮̖͇̲̊̅̂͐ͤ͌ͬͣ̾̍̿̚͟l̴̵͐ͧ̾ͬ̚͏̲̱̠̖͕̀e̷ͭ̑͑̄͋ͭͬ̇̆̃͏͇̰̫͈̪̱̦a̢̨̳̖̩̪̱͑ͮ͛ͥ͗͐̈̽̃ͧ͗͒̅̆͟͝͞ş͙̮̲̪̪̯̰̫̳͔̩̯̏͊͑̃ͨͭ̓̍ͯ͗͛̉̉͒̾̈̊ͣ͘ë̘̞̬̻̦̬̗̳̣̫̺͇͐ͤͫͮ͜͞ͅͅ ̶̴̢̰̼̱̞̭̱̯̟̩̞̬̗̪̙̎̀̌̆̽̅̔̄̂ͬ̏̈́ͤ̎ͣ̊͐̚ͅh̻͇̰̺̜̖̪̼̻̅̾͋̈ͧ̊͜͞e̵̱̮͍̩̥͖̯̳̣ͥ͌̽̾̋̍͋͊̈͒͟ļ̶̝̫̩͓̱͔̰͎̱͔̳̪̪̰̭̱͑̏̀ͣ́͊ͦ̍ͯ̇̈́ͫ̎̓̚p̵̥͈͓̭̣͓͋ͦͨ͌ͣ̽͒͡͠ ̨̨̬̩̭̖̝̬̟ͤͦͮ͗̔ͫͭͪ̿ͦ̂ͯͫ̓͞m̢̢͈̮̳̗̫̆͗ͦ͊̋̈́̀̃ͣ̀̀̍ͧͅȩ͉̮̻̬̬͍͇ͬͭ̂̎̈́


	15. Wild Eyes (Part II)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wild Eyes (Part II)_

* * *

Venom Snake, Revolver Ocelot and Amy Bell disembarked from the Blackfoot helicopter one after another and landed on a cliffside clearing. It was a jut of land at the north-most tip of Iturup Island a few miles away from the Eastern Gate of Burevestnik Airbase.

Even though Soviet communications were offline, Pequod brought the Blackfoot helicopter to descent the moment that the trio were on the ground. The LZ was just far enough from visual range of the Burevestnik garrison, but a stray Soviet spotlight would have still illuminated the helicopter in that pitch darkness.

"Departing!" Pequod announced over the radio.

The helicopter then began its return trip to the FOB in Nemuro, Japan.

Venom Snake turned his eye away from the faint, intermittent lights of the helicopter to the bright lights that appeared throughout Iturup Island. He brought out his Int. Scope and watched the multitudes of spotlights watching the perimeter of Burevestnik.

The spotlights diligently combed through the surrounding areas, while the headlights of Soviet trucks and APCs being prepared for deployment cut into the darkness as well. Every so often, those lights would pass by and shine upon the prominent Red Banner of the Soviet Union flying proudly at the center of the airbase.

Further away from Burevestnik, traces of watchtower spotlights from the more remote Soviet outposts had been turned on as well. Communication flares were also being fired off at regular intervals from the outposts, to which the Burevestnik garrison would reply with flares of their own.

Ocelot brought out an Int. Scope device of his own while Amy equipped her CIA-issued binoculars. As the three of them observed the nightscape, Revolver Ocelot started to speak,

"The Eastern Gate is the least defended gate of Burevestnik Airbase in terms of number of personnel posted, but don't think for a second that we can just storm straight through there. Even though there are less troopers stationed there, the sentries on the walls carry both sniper rifles and anti-tank equipment. Don't forget about the VOL-GA K12 heavy machine gun emplacements or the armored vehicles scattered about either."

Amy gulped after hearing Ocelot's debrief. It sounded like she wasn't aware about the full capabilities of the Burevestnik garrison at all until now. However, the 'Spider Lady' still piped,

"The data in the Third Cache will help us plan the best way to sneak in through the Eastern Gate and into Burevestnik. Even the best fortifications have their weaknesses."

Venom Snake put down his Int. Scope and nodded in reply,

"Let's not waste any more time. Lead us to the cache, Amy."

* * *

 **[EQUIPMENT] UN-ARC-NL**

The UN-ARC-NL is a 7.62mm full-length battle rifle that has been converted to fire low-velocity, non-lethal rubber bullets. The development team painted the gun barrel distinctly blue to identify the NL as a non-lethal weapon.

The basis of this weapon is a cross between the SIG SG 550 and the FN FAL - weapons that were used in the African Wars in the 1980's. The lethal base variant, the UN-ARC is the preferred weapon of XOF troopers and has been used with deadly efficiency in short to medium range combat engagements. As of now, the reason why XOF could not afford to use an actual SIG SG 550 or an FN FAL is unknown.

* * *

The Spider Lady led Venom Snake and Revolver Ocelot further eastward into the forest, away from Burevestnik Airbase. They used one of the less prominent paths through the forest as they crossed through the woodlands.

Amy placed a marker on the map for her companions as they walked and explained,

"There's a large, hollowed-out tree that I found when I was doing recon here on my first day. It was pretty out of the way from any of the major roads on this island, so it was a perfect safehouse."

Ocelot checked his iDroid device and looked at the distant location of the marker on the map. The infamous torturer snickered and jested,

"Assuming that you can make it back there after retreating from a firefight."

Amy pouted, but she held back any words that she might have had. Instead, she just picked up her pace tried to go on ahead of Ocelot and Snake.

However, neither of the two veterans had trouble catching up to her in a heartbeat. They didn't even break a sweat!

The Spider Lady grunted and kept quiet for the rest of their trek instead.

Venom Snake kept a mental tab of the location of that Amy marked and counted down the meters in his mind. It was a habit of his that he picked up ever since his first mission to save Miller in Afghanistan - and it helped him pass the time while he was on the move.

As he was doing so, however, he did notice Amy stealing glances of him. The rookie CIA agent looked as if she wanted to ask what Snake was so fixated on, but she couldn't seem to form the words in her mouth.

Or, could it be that Amy knew that Snake was counting too?

Snake turned to Ocelot for his opinion. He saw the gunslinger keeping tabs on Amy as well, watching her every move.

' _Doubt everything she says'_ was what Ocelot told Snake on the radio, just before the mission began. Thus, Snake decided to pay closer attention to Amy as well.

As the mental number in Snake's head ticked down, Amy gestured over to the distance and announced,

"We're almost there. I can see its canopy from here!"

True enough, there was a moonlit silhouette of a tall tree that stood out from the rest of its peers. Not only was it a larger tree than the others - the tree was dead. Unlike the evergreens that surrounded it, the leafless branches of the towering tree were swaying in the harsh winter winds.

Venom Snake observed the massive tree with his Int. Scope, and his earpiece buzzed with Kaz's voice.

[(140.85) - " _That tree… I've seen something like that before when I was in Japan. That's a cherry blossom tree - or at least it was one when it was still alive. It's a Hokkaido cherry blossom genus - something that the Japanese must have brought over when the island was still theirs. The problem is, cherry blossom trees don't grow that large._ "]

Ocelot tapped on his earpiece and replied over the radio.

[(141.73) - " _I didn't know you were knowledgeable about Japanese flora, Miller._ "]

[(140.85) - " _I've been doing a bit of studying in my spare time. I've lost my limbs, but I still have my mind. Knowing the landscape of the battlefield can help in operations too. Plus - in case you've forgotten - I am half Japanese_."]

[(141.73) - " _I see. You may have what it takes to be a survival coach in the future._ "]

[(140.85) - " _Let's save the retirement plans for when the mission is over, Ocelot_."]

While Miller and Ocelot were talking over the radio, Venom Snake started to hear the faint sound of music coming from the tree hollow. There seemed to be yet another musical cassette tape playing there - just like in the other hideouts of the Spider Lady.

Venom Snake wanted to crack a joke, but Amy snapped at him,

"Don't even think about it!"

The mercenary commander just smirked at the rookie agent in reply, forcing the girl to stew in her frustrations.

Then, just as they were about to make it into the clearing, the relative silence of the forest was broken by the powerful whirl of helicopter rotors coming from overhead. Ocelot put his hands on Amy's and Snake's shoulders and tugged them down into a crouch.

The veteran gunslinger then warned in a whisper,

"That's an enemy gunship. A single burst from its machine guns can cut a man in half. Let's tread carefully, Boss."

Venom Snake nodded and started keeping tabs on the helicopter as well, trying to anticipate its flight path in the night sky. It was an HP-48 "Krokodil" gunship marked armed with machine guns and rocket pods that rivaled Diamond Dog's Blackfoot helicopter's full loadout. The applique armor sported the insignia of the Soviet Air Defense Forces while a spotlight mounted on the underbelly pierced the darkness that once engulfed the forest.

Just as the trio were deciding what to do, flashes of light in the forest caught Venom Snake's attention. Multiple launchers shot rockets that traced lines of light towards the Soviet gunship.

The gunship skillfully evaded most of the rockets, but three rockets found their marks and dealt moderate damage. The gunship's spotlight immediately turned to where the rockets came from and illuminated seven mechanical, bipedal vehicles armed with rocket pods.

Ocelot furrowed his brow and noted,

"XOF Walker Gears… they're the rocket-carrying variants too. Looks like they've managed to bring in new hardware too."

Once the helicopter confirmed the targets, it replied with a salvo of its own rockets and destroyed two of the walkers. The damaged helicopter then retreated back to Burevestnik Airbase. Illumination flares were then shot above the clearing and a platoon of Soviet troopers rushed in from the main road to engage the XOF intruders.

The Spider Lady's third hideout was turning into the heart of a major skirmish!

Ocelot turned to his two companions and noted,

"The situation has changed, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. We can use this chaos to our advantage."

He turned to the Spider Lady and continued,

"Ms. Bell - you said that you were skilled at hiding yourself, right?"

The Spider Lady held her crossbow close to her heart and sheepishly nodded.

Ocelot then pointed with his red-gloved hand to the hollow tree and explained,

"Big Boss and I will run interference. We'll draw the attention away from you so you can retrieve the third cache and bring it to us, got it?"

Grenade and rocket blasts from both sides of the skirmish rocked the nearby brush and frightened the Spider Lady for a moment. However, Venom Snake turned to her and laid a hand on her shoulder to say,

"We need you to do this for us, Amy. You can do it."

Amy lowered her head and took a moment to digest those words. She then gave a quiet nod and accepted the plan.

* * *

 **[EQUIPMENT] FB MR R-L NSLP**

The Falkenberg Launcher is an anti-tank weapon based on the Carl Gustav M4. The R-L NSLP variant has been modified to fire sleep gas canister shells that are effective at knocking out crowds of enemy soldiers without killing them. Naturally, this means that the R- NSLP will be ineffective at damaging enemy armored vehicles. However, vehicles that are not enclosed can still be disabled by putting the crew to sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes of strategizing, the plan was set into motion.

Amy started to carefully go around the clearing, looking for an opening to bolt towards the large tree hollow. As things were, neither the Soviet nor the XOF side were safe to cross due to the heavy fighting.

However, that situation quickly changed.

Revolver Ocelot emerged from his concealment with both of his Tornado-6 revolvers in hand. The veteran gunslinger twirled his revolvers skillfully and quickly drew the attention of both opposing forces. Neither the Soviet troopers nor the XOF walker pilots could believe what they were seeing at first.

However, even under the dim light of the illumination flare that hung above, one of the Soviet soldiers - an officer - recognized the veteran's stance - and the entrancing twirls of the twin guns. The officer then cried out in a panic,

"It's Shalashas-!"

BANG!

The officer couldn't even finish his sentence before Ocelot shot him with one of his guns mid-twirl. The officer grunted and fell unceremoniously to the floor while Ocelot started to spin his smoking gun anew.

He then caught both guns, crossed his arms and shot one gun at the Soviets and the other at the XOF. A Soviet rifleman got hit that time around while an XOF walker pilot got shot in the leg through one of the few openings in the Walker Gear's armor plates.

Before either side could make sense of what was going on, Venom Snake appeared behind the XOF walkers and began shooting at the pilots with his UN-ARC-NL. Suppressed gunfire of rubber bullets from Venom Snake knocked out the exposed walker pilots while Ocelot unloaded live ammunition on the distressed Soviets.

When Ocelot fired the last of his twelve shots, however, the remaining eight Soviet troopers attempted to overwhelm the infamous torturer. However, Venom Snake was waiting for them with his Falkenberg launcher equipped.

Venom Snake fired a shell at the massed Soviet troops. The shell struck the ground beneath the troopers' feet and hissed as it released a cloud of potent sleeping gas in a wide radius.

As soon as the last Soviet trooper fell into forced slumber, Amy emerged from the wood tree hollow with the intel documents and a cassette tape in hand.

"I got em!" Amy exclaimed as she proudly showed off her spoils.

Venom Snake nodded, but quickly warned,

"We'll talk but not here. This was a bigger skirmish than we thought - the Soviets and the XOF will be back here soon… with more troops and equipment."

Amy nodded and handed her spoils over to Snake as she advised,

"Let's head back over to the Eastern Gate of Burevestnik. The cache will show us the best way of sneaking in."

[The map has been updated]

[Cassette Tape Acquired: "Sunglasses At Night" - Corey Hart (1983)]

...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** That's strange. I didn't seem to get to put in my two cents in the last Author's Notes. I hope it didn't show anything too embarrassing~

In any case - you've been quite cooperative. Have you started to fall for me?

Ahahaha~ I wouldn't mind if you did - but that doesn't change our situation at all.

Besides, it wouldn't work out between us. We both have unfinished business, after all.

Anyways, it looks like you work well with the Ocelot and the bitch. I can't believe you guys let her sortie with you at all - with poison arrow, no less!

Well, it seems that hiding is all she's good for. It fits her personality quite well. I sure hope that you took the Ocelot's word to heart.

After all, Amy likes spiders.

But you already knew that, didn't you?

And yet - here we are.

Carry on with your take, Venom Snake. Weave this story through to the end.


	16. Wild Eyes (Part III)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wild Eyes (Part III)_

* * *

Powder blue light illuminated the thicket at the outskirts of the Eastern Wall of Burevestnik Airbase. Venom Snake crouched in that thicket as he held up his iDroid device which projected a holographic screen. It was an updated map of Burevestnik that displayed the positions of the Soviet soldiers on patrol on the East side.

Amy and Ocelot huddled around Snake and his device and watched the map shift before their eyes. The iDroid displayed the hourly rotations of the Soviet patrols, so the trio searched for an opening.

Before long, they found it.

Ocelot rubbed his chin and then pointed at the screen, noting,

"The patrol gap seems to be biggest right about midnight when they change the guard. It lets us get close enough to the wall - and we'll be able to carve a path through to the underground communications base which should be right around this area."

Amy nodded in agreement but quickly groaned when she checked her wristwatch under the light of the iDroid,

"It's only just past 2200 hours - that'll be quite a wait…"

When Amy said this, both Snake and Ocelot chuckled. The CIA rookie tilted her head and asked,

"What's so funny, you two?"

The two men smirked and then reached into their equipment packs. Ocelot brought out a pack of what appeared to be hand-rolled cigarillios while Venom Snake produced an electronic cigar.

The white-haired gunslinger then shook his pack, raising two cigarillios from the lid at once and asked,

"So, Ms. Bell - do you smoke?"

Amy lowered her head and sheepishly admitted,

"Only for training. US military rations used to come with a pack of smokes up until nine years ago, so we had to be familiar with them at least… but those aren't branded smokes, are they?"

She then gave the cigarillos a sniff and noted,

"They don't smell like plain tobacco either…"

Ocelot brought the pack of cigarillos closer to Amy and offered,

"It's got wormwood herb - along with a bit of other things here and there. Snake has the same blend in his 'Phantom Cigar'"

"... 'other things'?" Amy remarked with suspicion, but she still took one of the cigarillos anyways and asked, "Why are we smoking all of the sudden?"

Venom Snake bent the thumb of his mechanical arm, igniting the flame of its built-in lighter. Ocelot put the other cigarillo in his mouth and lit it in the flame from Snake's prosthetic. The legendary mercenary commander then turned to Amy and answered,

"To pass the time. Two or three puffs should do for a rookie."

A puzzled expression grew on Amy's lips, but she eventually gave in and put her own cigarillio in her mouth. Venom Snake lit the cigarillo and Amy took a puff to taste the curious blend.

As soon as she did…

* * *

WHOA-HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

* * *

In the eye of Amy's mind, the nighttime scenery of Iturup Island sped up to a blur while the phantom of a peculiar Seiko stopwatch rapidly ticked away behind her. The passionate voice of a lady singer rang in her ears as well. Minutes passed by in seconds with just one puff of her cigarillo. Beside her, however, Ocelot and Snake were just liesurely puffing away as if it were second nature to them.

Amy steeled herself and carefully took a second puff, speeding up time just a little bit more. Her head spun from the sheer stimulation of the scenery and the wormwood blend until she came down abruptly from her high - exactly two hours later.

By then, Snake and Ocelot were already up on their feet and inspecting their equipment. They noticed Amy coming to, so Ocelot took the barely used cigarillo from her mouth and warned,

"Don't get hooked on this stuff. It'll be a hard habit to break."

Amy nodded in a daze. Then, she vigorously shook her head to wake up from her smoky stupor. The rookie then asked with amazement,

"H-how the hell… did you two just take all that smoke in… like it was nothing?"

Ocelot grinned and stammered,

"I've got drrug ressistance trraining."

Venom Snake nodded and then promptly reminded,

"We can talk more on the way back. They're changing the Eastern Wall guard now - it's time to move."

* * *

 **[EQUIPMENT] - "Parfait Girls Vol.1"**

This Japanese-style 'book' was developed by the R&D team with valuable input from the Spider Lady. It is a placeable weapon that is used primarily to distract enemies. Unlike previous iterations of 'books' that the R&D team has developed for distraction material, the contents of this volume are completely wholesome and incredibly cute.

The Spider Lady, along with some in the staff who take offense to calling this volume as a 'Japanese comic book'. They also insist that the book is called 'manga' and that is that 'manga' is literature. Fights have broken out in the base at times because of these disagreements.

* * *

00:05

Burevestnik Airbase, Eastern Wall

A Soviet soldier yawned as he sleepily patrolled the outskirts of the Eastern Wall with his SVG-76 firmly in hand. The latest pattern of flares then took to the sky, marking the hourly changing of the guards.

The soldier looked up to the flares and heaved a sigh of relief. He fancifully lit himself a cigarette with his free hand and started retracing his steps back into the Airbase without waiting for his replacement.

When he did so, he heard a whistle coming from the ramparts of the wall above him. The soldier then found the sniper on duty gesturing angrily at him as if to say,

'Не кури, пока ты на дежурстве.!'

The soldier grimaced turned his back to the sniper, gesturing,

'Иди трахни себя, мудак.'

It was at that time that the departing soldier heard the unsettling rustling of leaves coming from the thicket nearby. He tensely puffed his cigarette, cocked his assault rifle and then brought out his flashlight.

He aimed his flashlight at the thicket and was about to call out when the frantic shuffle of footsteps reached his ears - but it was too late. The bulky silhouette of Venom Snake in his armor-clad Battle Dress darted towards him and closed the distance in a heartbeat.

In one fluid motion, Snake disarmed the soldier and locked him down in a choke hold - all without making a sound. The soldier tried to struggle, but it was no use.

Venom Snake brought a knife to the soldier's throat and demanded,

"Speak!"

The cigarette in the soldier's mouth slipped from his lips as she started speaking in Russian. Ocelot, however, translated it for Snake over the radio.

{(141.73) - " _Looks like there's a lot of cassette tapes scattered around the base. This trooper knows where a few of them are stashed._ "}

Ocelot then emerged from the thicket and casually approached the pinned-down soldier. He drew out his Tornado-6 revolver and pointed it at the soldier's head, threatening,

"We're not here to collect music, comrade. You're hiding a weapon in this Airbase, aren't you? Tell us what you know."

The soldier's eyes widened as she recognized the gunslinger. However, he furrowed is brow and defiantly spat in Russian,

Я не буду говорить с предателем, Shalashaska!"

Ocelot scoffed and then signalled to Snake with a nod. With that, Snake tightened his hold and knocked the soldier unconscious.

While the two were interrogating the soldier, however, the light of a laser sight whizzed past them. Ocelot looked up to the wall and urged,

"Boss, get down! The enemy sniper…"

Before he could say any more, a powerful gust of wind blew through the Eastern Wall outskirts. Ocelot, Snake and the enemy sniper were all disoriented by the gust - but a crossbow bolt quietly shot from the thicket. The bolt managed to withstand the gust and then cleanly strike the Soviet sniper square in the head, killing him.

The gust died down and Amy emerged from her position in the thicket with her crossbow in hand. She gave the two men a thumbs up and called over the radio,

{(140.96) - " _I've got you guys covered~!_ "}

Ocelot returned the gesture and replied,

{(141.73) - " _That was some pretty fancy shooting. You're pretty good._ "}

Venom Snake nodded in agreement and then pointed to the more thinly-defended Eastern Wall with his mechanical hand,

"Now's our chance to get in."

* * *

 **[INFILTRATION] Low Visibility Environments**

Be careful whenever you conduct infiltration missions at night or in poorly illuminated underground spaces since Venom Snake will not be able to see very far. Night-vision goggles or vision-enhancing scopes can help alleviate this disadvantage, but they would make Snake vulnerable to sudden flashes of light. Likewise, torches or flashlights will quickly illuminate an area while drawing yourself to your potential enemies' attention.

Ambushes are more likely to take place in low-visibility environments, but Snake can take advantage of these situations as well.

 _~~I am watching you~~_

* * *

Venom Snake and his companions slipped through the cracks in the Eastern Wall's security and managed to enter the outer portions of the base. Hangars for the jet fighters of the Soviet Air Defense Forces and garages for the armored vehicles manned by the garrison huddled close to the Eastern Wall, forming long, shadowy corridors of concrete.

Infrared security cameras were mounted on the hangar and garage walls, dutifully watching the abyssal darkness. Those cameras forced the three infiltrators to press their backs against the walls and inch slowly through the labyrinth.

According to Ocelot, Burevestnik used to have its communications hub built underneath the ground to protect it from potential bombing by the Western Allies. He had personally seen the place once upon the time when he did his training with the GRU's Ocelot Unit there. However, Ocelot assumed, the Soviets were able to disperse their communications as technology improved. Thus, their systems were decentralized, turning the underground hub obsolete.

"All these hangars and garages are newly built - at least they weren't here when I was last posted here with the GRU." Ocelot noted as he felt the concrete walls against his back, "The hub should still be beneath all these buildings. It'll no longer be as important as it once was, but it should still be hooked up to Iturup Island's comms network in some way, shape or form."

Venom Snake caught his drift and assumed,

"That makes it the perfect place to plant a bug."

Ocelot nodded, "That's right. Now, all we need is to get in."

Amy turned to the two men and curiously asked,

"So, what exactly are we looking for then? You said that it should be somewhere in this area… but they're not going to roll out the red carpet for us and show us where a mothballed top-secret comms hub is."

Ocelot turned to the Spider Lady and replied,

"We're looking for something out of place."

Amy tilted her head and thought out loud, "Out of place…?"

Ocelot smirked and explained,

"Do you know about the hotdog stand they built right in the middle of the Pentagon complex?"

Amy's face grew pale when Ocelot mentioned this,

"What are you getting at?"

Ocelot shrugged and playfully proposed,

"If the greatest military minds of the United States regularly gather around for a frankfurter in the middle of one of the most secure installations in the world, then wouldn't it be natural to assume that there's something more than just hotdogs over there?"

He then pointed down one of the corridors and noted,

"Just like that outhouse over there in the corner. It looks like it hasn't been used in ages. Most of the buildings here have their own modern toilets, so it wouldn't make sense for them to keep that dingy shack, is there?"

Amy's eyes brightened up as she remarked,

"Ah! I see what you mean."

Venom Snake reached the outhouse first and glanced to the left and right for any prying eyes. He then attempted to push open the outhouse door - but it was locked.

Without a second thought, Snake brought out his lockpicking tools and started to pick open the lock. It didn't take him long to do so as he unlocked the door with a neat click, revealing what appeared to be a spiral staircase to a lower floor.

Snake brought out his UN-ARC-NL assault rifle and turned on its flashlight. He shone a light on the staircase, looking for any sort of traps. There were none - just a plain concrete landing with a circular hole at the center.

With that, Snake gestured to Amy and Ocelot behind him and gave them the 'all clear'.

Snake's companions filed into the outhouse and proceeded down the spiral staircase with their weapons drawn. All the while, Snake kept watch at the threshold for any Soviet troopers wandering around in the area.

A cold draft then blew from the circular hole behind him, making chills run up Snake's spine. He felt as if there was someone watching him - but he didn't know from where. Snake held his assault rifle more firmly and watched the moonlit labyrinth of concrete, but there was nothing at all.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

But there was no time for them to waste. The changing of the guard was about to finish soon, after all.

Thus, Snake cautiously stepped back and closed the door behind him while keeping his gun at the ready. Then, he turned around and proceeded to climb down the stairs.

* * *

 **[ACKNOWLEDGEMENT] Metal Gear Solid and Doki Doki Literature Club**

Thank you to Dan Salvato for creating Doki Doki Literature Club and to Ḩ҉̣͍̯ͅì͙̲͈̞̪̫̠́d̹͕̞̘͔̘̳͞͡e̛̹͇͘ó͓̬̫̗͚̫̞͈͝ ̩Ķ̛̺̖͔͔͓̯̼̭͘o̶̢̟̹̰̺̦̥̜̮͖͟j̛̙̱͎̣̺̭͔̳̀i̷̴͚̮̳̭̙̜̻̥̥͟m̧̬̩̼̘̜͟a̵̸̩̺̬ for bringing us the Metal Gear Solid series.

Metal Gear Solid V is a H̴̷̻͓̣͔̱̮̻͉̫͓̺͔̹͙̟̟̬̭̓͌ͮ̓̕͠i̴̢̹̫̖̣͑̄ͩ͐̀ͩ̋ͨ̌͐͛̚̚͟͞ͅd̷͚̭̳̱͕͈͕̯̤ͧ̾͆ͪ̀ͣ̋̌ͮ̾̏̒̋͊ͤ̀́̚̕͞ͅė́ͬ͊͊͆ͫ́ͮ̓͋̂̃ͥ̐͜҉̙̟̖̪̜̜̠́͝o̴̡͈̲͈̒ͦͮ̌͌̆ͭͫ͢͝ ̴̧̳͍͚͔̠̰̺̩͎͙̮̭̮͚̘̙̰̍̑̑̔̓͋͘̕͢K̢͌̾͌̽̅͒̎ͪ̒̎̌̌̐̉̏̏ͦ̅̚͘͜҉̺̲̱̥̹̺̦̤͎͕̭̭̟͉̰͚o̴̡̥̠͙͍̺̦̟̟̰̲̗̙͕̞̊̐̐ͯͩͤ͆̚ͅͅj̛͓̦̱͇̮̗̪͉̻̖̏͐͑̊͟î̵̛̙̭̮̥̬̱̜͔̙͕̘͍͖̭͗̽̍̿ͦ̎ͧ̓̉͑̒̉͜͜m̵̛͉̱̟̥̻̙̟̝̳̹̜̯̤̳̝̲͎̠̲ͬ̀ͬ̄ā͕͓̣̬̣̎ͯ̿͌̑ͨ̊̒͠ game.

Metal Gear Solid V is a S̴̷̡̛͟G̵̛̀҉̧l̛͢k͏̸Z̡W̛̛̕8͜҉̧ǵ͢͡S̢͘͢͝͞2̶̨́͘9̵́͠q̸̴̧̨͟a҉̵̡͘͞W̢̧̛͟͞1̵̛͢͝h̢̢̧͢I̡͟Ģ́͠R͏͘҉̢l͠͏ć̶̸2̶̢͘҉V̸̧͜y̸̡͠d͏m̷̡V̷͞k͢Į̸̨́͢G̸̡̀͘͡J͏̡͝l̷̀̕͡҉d̷̡̀̀͡H̴̨̕͢Ŕ̡͏l̶͟͢c̛͡i̡͠͞B̸́͢͞0̕͝a̛͠G̶̵̨̀̀F̸̷́͞ų̴̀͜͞I̡̨͜͢H̸R̸͡ó̶̵͠à̛͜͟͠X̧̕͜M͢͡҉̕=̀͞ game.

Metal Gear Solid V is a R̶̸̢E̡̡̕͡͠9́͞҉҉̵O̷͡J҉̵1̧͘҉̶҉Q̶̨͟͞g̴̷̢V̡҉F̸͠͡͞J̶̀V͜͢U̵̵͟1̸̶́̀Q͏̶͢͝g̡̧S͠͝Ę̵͜V̢̧̨͘͟Ś̀͞Í̡C̵̀͝0̨̕͜͟ǵ̡҉R̢͢Ȩ҉̶̨͝9̸̕O҉̡J͏̀1͠Q̶̨̨͜ǵ̸̢͞V̷̵́҉̸F̡́͡͡͡J̸͘͏V͏̷̡Ų̨1̛͘͟͝͞Q̨҉͢҉͠ģ̶͘̕Ś̸̵͘͟Ȩ̀V̷͟͜S͘͏̨I҉̡͝C͘͜0̨́̕͞͞g̸̴͘Ŕ͡E̶̴͟͠͝9͞Ơ̶̵J̴̴̧̢̛1̶͏Q̷̛͝ǵ̶͝V̸̵͘҉̵F̵́J̨̢̀V͝U̶̢͟͢1̢̛Q̕̕͟͜ǵ̡͡҉S͏͢͞M̸̡y̧̢͘4̶̷̛͜͞z҉̷̷̛͢Y̧͜͡H̵̢̀M̕͘ù̀M̸̨͞͝y̡͘͠͡w̕z̢͝Z̷̀b̵͟͡M̷͢҉s̡͘͢͟ć̷y̶͘͟͢t̸̴̨͘z̸͡Y̧h̵F̷̵͝z̡͡͏L̵̢̀͡f̸̀̕͠͝M̛q̷̀̀M̸̢͡y̷͡͞h̛͏̸z̨K̵̷̡͡v҉̶̵̧M͢͞҉̛m̛͏c̴̵̢̧͞2̶̷͡͠W͘̕҉̀z̷̡̨͞Z̢҉̷̧T̢̢͟͡M̕p̴͡ś̡͢͡y͢҉7̷͟ź̷̷̢K͏̷̧͘͠ŕ̵̀Ḿ̡̀p̢҉́c̷̢y҉̵͟͟͝f̸̷̡̕͝z̡̛̕L̷̢̡̛H͜͜͠͠M̴̢͟͝q̀̕̕̕͢l̨̛͟L̀͜Ņ͞n̷̕͘͏̷8̵͠͡2҉̀g̵̕͝z̶̴̢͘Z̢҉7͠҉̕͜Ņ̶̧́͟l̵͠҉͝͝c̷̢̨͢2͏̷́Ņ̡z̨͘҉̀Y̧̕͜3̸̡N̛̕h͏̷̵͘͞c̵̨͜͢͡ỳ̴̕͜͟v͟͢͠z̷͟͠͏͞Y̢̢͘͟͠7̴̵̡͟M͝͏̡͞r̷͡҉̶s̴̕͝y̶̧̕͢W̛͘͞͝͠z͘͟͜͟J̴͡b҉͞M̸̨q̵̡͏̶͝ç̡y͜͠͡m҉̶̶̛z̨͢͏L̢͠͠H̷̨͞҉M̵̛n̴̷̛͠M̸̨y̛͜c͏̨z̶͘͠Ḱ̵̢ŕ̸̴̸̕Ḿ̀͢͟ņ̸̴̵͠s̢̡̢͟y̛q̕͟z̵̢̕J̧͢5̡͘͝S̶͜z̴̡̧͡Y̢̧҉̕͜D҉̴̀̀Ḿ͘u̴̧̨M̡y̴p̷̢̧͞͝ź̡̧̀͠L̷͢͟v̀͜͟͠M̨n̕̕҉s̴͝2̸̀͟U̶̡̧z̡̡̛K̴͟͞͝҉z̵̶̛͟M̴̶̨l̛͡͏͠l͏̀͟L̶̵͢Ǹ̵͝͞n̴̕͜͡͡c̵͘͘2̵̧̧P̷̧̛͠z̧̛͟͝J̡́͠҉͢/̕͠͏͢M̢̧͢͟͞n҉͞M̶̸͜͜͝ỳ̶̵͢͞x̶̴z̴̕҉̕͢K͘҉́̀͢z̵̛M̧̀͞͠҉n͜M̵̢͜y̴͢v̨̡͜ź̛̛͠͝J̶͢͏́j́͠͠M̕͢͞ư̵̶8̸̶̴͠y͜͢͟l̴̕͜͠z̶̡͝Z̸̷͠͠T̢͠M͜ṕ̨̕͟c̛͞2̶̕͏͘O̶̕͡͝z̷̴̨͜L̸͘͟͠ŗ̡̢͟͡N̶̶̴ķ̶̀͠͡8̵̧́͜2̶̴͠͠V̴͜͠͡z̨͞Ź͠n̨̨͞͏M҉n̴̡͢8̢͘͠͏̛y̵̛͡͡v͡Ư̴͠s͢͡͠y̵̸̵̧̕b́҉͞͞z̶̷̷̡͢J̧͜͝v̷́͘͞N͏҉͠o̶̢ş̶y̸̨͞͏é̸z͏̛͟J͠҉̀͢n̕͢͠M̢̧̀͞͞ŕ̶̸̴̡c̸2̢̛͜Ò̧̡͢z̡̡̕Ķ̢̛҉͠z͘͟M̵̴̡s̵̡̕͝c͜҉y̡̡͘m̸z̀͠K̛͘͜r̵͝M̸̡̨͟m̶̕M̨͡2̛U͠҉͟z͏͝K͢͝T̴͢M̡͏̀͘s̷͠͏҉̛ś̷̸ỳ̀͘͟X̨͜͡͠z͢͠Y̶͜͝7̨͟͟͡M̸̵m̀͠M̶̕͝͞y̸͞͠͞z͏̧҉̡ź̕J̸͢9̛͟S̢̨͝͞z̷̸̡̧͢Y̴̷҉̕D͘҉N̷͘͟͢o̸͘̕͘c̴̢ỳ̵1̨z̷̡̕̕͟L͜͝j̢̕͢M̷̧̧̕ų̸M̷̨̀͠2̛́Z̶̸̛z͟͠͝͏K̀͘҉T̷͟M̵̵̧͘͡o̷8͏͠y̧̧͡͞p͏͠z̡̀͜͡K̷͝D̨͢Ḿ̷̡͢͞m͢҉M̴͜͢͡y̡͏͝͏5̸̶̴͘źK̵͢͝͡T͢҉̨̨M͏͏̕͡͝ǫ̵́8̸̸̨2̛̀̀͘͟O͏̶̕z̢̨͢͡Ḱ̨͘ŗ̵̢̡͝M̸̨͟͠l̕͜͡l͡͝͏͢L̴҉́҉̸M͟͏m̨̢͡8̸̛y̷̶̴ĺ͝z̵͡҉Z̡ń̸̸́͘M̶͏͟͡r̸͜M͏̀͡y͝s͠҉͢z̴̵͘͏K̷̵̵̡͜D̴̶̀N̷҉̢ķ͘͟1̸̛͟͞L҉̡̀N͜ņ͠͠M̡̨͢ý̢́͟͡0̴҉́͟z̧͘á̀͜L̸̨̀N͢͞m҉͢s҉̷͏̵̧y̨̧͢͞z͝͏̸̴̛z̵̶̀̀͟Y̕҉f̴̶̵̀Ḿ̛͢s̵͠ş̶̵͝͞y̧͟ģ̷̧z̕͟Ź̸͡P̸̡͜҉M̛͢͞͝r̴̴̕V̨̀͢͠L͢͜M̸̸̸t̶͟͡͝8̕͏̷̢͝y̨͏́͏1́̕̕͠z̷̨̨͝K̶͝͏̵͡z̨̡͝M̶̢r̶̀M̸̛y͜͟Z̨͞͏̷z͘͟Ź̶̢P͏͏N̵̷͘͜͠i̸̧̛͠͝ç҉̶҉͜y̷͘͢ć̕͞z̢̛Y̸̛n̵͢M̛͢͞ǹ̶̵̡͞1̵̸̛͟͠L̸̢̀Ń́͡҉j͏̨͝8̸̡̛2̸̨̛̕͜f͠҉͏̸̀z̨̧͝Z̸̵3̵̧Ń̕҉͏n̶̴̢͘s̷̨͠y̶̷̵͟͡q̷͡͞z̸̴̧͞J̴̧̀̕͘/̶͜M̢҉҉͡͠n̴̶̨͢s̵̴̢͟͟y̷̕͠͠5҉̴z͢͠Ķ͡͡͡T̢̀͟͡M̢̕͜͟͢s̷̀͢M̨̢̀2̷́͡V҉͜͝z̵͠͠Y̢̛f̴́͜͏N͟͡͠͝͡h̵8̧̀y҉̨́g̡̀͘z̷͢͞K̷̵̴̢7͏̷̵M̴̀͘͞ų̵̴̀c̛̀̕͟2҉̡́̕͡F̶̕͘z̸̷҉L͏̵̨D͏̶҉̧͟Ǹ̶̡̕͝j҉̴̕͟l̷͘͟L͜͜͡͏Ń̸̷̛͝ņ̶̸͟͞M̸̧͢2̷̷͠P̕͠҉̷́ź̵̨̡͘J҉́͟͡j̸͠͠M͟҉ơM̴͘͘y̡͠z̛̀͟͟z̧͢͢K̸̷̛̀́T̵̡͜͜͠Ḿ̵n̷̴͝͝8̴͜͡y̵̵̨͡W̵͢͡҉҉z̨̕͡Y͡͠͠͠7̷̸̛̛͟M̶̵̵͟͝q̸̧̀͝8̡͜͜͠ý̸̢̛͟5͏̀̕͜͝ź̷̴̷Ĺ̴̨͘͜r̀̀́M̶҉́͘q̶̛̛́́8́͡͡y͏̸̡̡͘s̕҉̸̕͟z͏҉̕K̡͟v͜͠M̶̡͜q̵͝c҉̷2̸̧̧̀̕O͟͢͞z̕͢K̸͞3̢͝Ḿ̷̡̡o̶͏Ḿy̧͝͏u͘͏U̷̸͝s̵ý͢͢͡i͏̶̵z͏̸̕͘͟L̷̀͜͠b̴̶͠M͡͞u̸͡͠M̢͞2̀̕͟͠A̢͜ź̴K̀̀͟͜Ļ͟͠Ņ̷̛͟͠į͘͠c͜͜͏y͢͏̷́ŗ͘͞҉͠z̕͘͘͜͞Ḱ͟n̨͢M̀҉q͡͝8͟͏̷̢y̴̛̕͟8́͞z҉̷̶̡Y̧̢͘͢҉j̛҉͏M̢̛q͘͢͟8̶y̛͏͘҉͡d҉̷̴̕͘z̨̨L̷҉̧͏P҉M͏u҉҉̨c̴̶̸͘͘2̴͏Ź̶͟U̵̵̶̢s̷̸̛̕͞y͘͟0̡̡̛z̶̨͢͞Z͟͢͞/͡N̴j̴̢҉8̵̀y̕͟v̢͘͘͜z̶̕͘̕͝J̡̕҉́7̧̨M̴͞ń̕͢s͡҉y̡̨̨͘t̴́́͞z̢̀Z҉̷̢Ṕ̕͘͠N̶̷͢j̸̧c̶̷̀͏̀2̸̢Ţ̶̸̧͞z͏́͘͜͢ĻP̢͡͠Ḿ̨̡n̷̨͟͞ć͞ỳ͘͟t̷̶͢͞z̴̵͜͞J̸̀͟͞7̛͘͢͡M̵̴͟͟ş́̀͞M̷͏̨y̶͘͜͜͟t̸̀z͘͏J͞͠ç͟=͡

Metal Gear Solid V is a Konami game.

...

There is no peace.

Only the Void.

…

Don't trust the tap water.

* * *

Dim, red lights barely pierced through the darkness in the basement when Snake climbed down the staircase. Those lights faintly traced out the outline of a T-shaped corridor made with a facade of bricks. Rusty metal pipes ran alongside those brick corridor walls and cast eerie shadows under the dim lights.

Amy and Ocelot both held flashlights out with their weapons drawn as they observed the curious place. This was, indeed, part of the communications hub that Ocelot remembered - but everything in that darkness felt awfully odd. He couldn't tell exactly which part of the vast hub they were in, and he didn't know which direction to go.

Venom Snake flashed the light of his assault rifle on the brick walls and then noticed a series of thick black cables that emerged from what appeared to be a rusty metal fuse box. He wondered if that cable would lead them to the communications equipment hidden in that maze.

With that goal in mind, Snake dared to take a step forward down the hall when his combat boots struck something plastic and hollow on the floor. A small, rectangular object slid down a few paces down the hall.

It was a cassette tape.

Curious, Snake bent down to pick up the tape and read the title,

[Cassette Tape Acquired: " _Somebody's Watching Me_ " - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson (1984)]

As soon as he did, however, the dim red lights started to flicker and the pipes affixed to the corridor walls started to leak at various points in irregular patterns. Under the flickering red lights, the droplets looked uncomfortably similar to blood.

The blood-like water started to accumulate in puddles beneath Snake's feet - in spite of the state of the art drainage system that Burevestnik Airbase was supposed to have. It was at that time that he noticed hairlike strands clogging the drains

While Snake was shining a light on the clogged drains, one of the rusty pipes overhead leaked. A drop of blood-like water dripped on the cassette tape in Snake's hand and started smudging the label in an unnatural manner.

Snake's eye wandered to the smudged label and then he saw a message written in blood that read,

"Play With Me"

...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

[EWS: "O _kay, Everyone! (Variant).ogg_ "]

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Null()

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Unrecognized input.

FOXENGINE: Python override.

FOXENGINE: Displaying text - " .SWITCHING_PROTOCOLS (101)"

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


	17. Wild Eyes (Part IV - Finale)

**Act 3: Reality**

 _Wild Eyes (Part IV - Finale)_

* * *

Dim, red lights throughout the sewer hall flashed in an unsettling, irregular pattern and reflected off of the blood-like water that was starting to rise in the sewer. Disturbing gurgling noises from storm drains clogged by strands of hair echoed through the concrete corridors as well. In the mists of that oppressive scene, Venom Snake, Ocelot and Amy pressed their backs against each other as they held their position at the T-shaped intersection of the sewer.

Three dark paths were laid out before them and stretched as far as their flashlights could cast light. All the while, Venom Snake's iDroid activated its early warning system and reacted to a powerful presence that was drawing near.

The music files that Amy programmed into the device were distorted in the midst of those presence. It was almost as if two of the files were playing at once, grinding against each other in an eerie cacophony of noise.

It was at that time that Amy nervously whispered,

"There's two of them in here… they were waiting for us!"

Ripples from the far ends of the corridors reached the three at the intersection and grew more rapid as footsteps disturbed the water. Their flashlights couldn't illuminate far enough to see their foes, but their foes could see their lights clearly.

Venom Snake furrowed his brow and ordered,

"Lights out - stay low."

The horned mercenary switched off the flashlight at the underbarrel of his assault rifle and Ocelot promptly followed. Amy, on the other hand fumbled with her flashlight once - then twice - before she managed to switch it off. The three of them then kept low profiles as the harrowing darkness loomed around them.

As they huddled together, a disembodied snicker echoed from the distance. It was a refined, genteel and ladylike voice that rang clear throughout the sewer.

"Hmm? What do we have here~? A snake - a cat…" The voice's tone then shifted slightly, gaining a tinge of hatred as it called out, "... and a god-forsaken spider!"

Amy's light brown eyes darted fruitlessly to and fro as she whispered again,

"You listened to our interview tapes, right, Big Boss? That voice just now - it seems to be Yuri's - the 'Third Eye' writer. And if she's here..."

Venom Snake whispered back,

"Then 'Natsuki' must be here too…"

As the two were talking, the distant cracking of knuckles echoed in the sewer, followed by a much less filtered comment,

"It's been a while since I got some action. I've been waiting for this, Yuri. Let's tear that bitch Amy a new one!"

All of the sudden, two laser sights whizzed past Snake's face from his corridor. Without a second thought, Venom Snake barked,

"Take cover!"

Ocelot quickly dashed to one side of Snake's corridor while Snake pulled Amy over to the other. Then, a blistering barrage of gunfire tore through the darkness.

Amy was about to scream when Venom Snake covered her mouth. The veteran mercenary then ruthlessly challenged,

"Don't give away our position to the enemy, Amy. If you can't do this much, then support us over the radio from Hokkaido."

Amy took a breath to calm herself down and explained,

"I'm sorry… it's just that hearing their grudges against me frightened me. I've never met these people in my life - and yet… why are they so focused on me?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Spider Lady. Just like Kaz says, focus on the mission. How do we fight these two Writers and win?"

Amy blinked and then eyed the assortment of weapons that Venom Snake had on his person. The rookie agent then looked into Snake's eye and answered,

"I think we can win - as long as we can separate Yuri and Natsuki. If we do that, then we can beat them - and we'll be able to bug the Soviet communications hub too! You already have the keys to victory on you after all, Big Boss. Yuri and Natsuki are gonna work together, so the three of us have to do the same."

Her eyes then brightened up as she continued,

"Listen up, Mr. Ocelot, Big Boss. I've got a plan."

* * *

 **Wz8/Pz8/XSBBbXkgTGlrZXMgU3BpZGVycwo=**

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

* * *

At the central corridor of the sewers, Yuri and Natsuki reloaded their weapons at the ready as they advanced through the now ankle-deep, blood-like water. Despite the poor lighting, the two girls wore futuristic night-vision gear that gave them close to perfect vision in the darkness.

Natsuki walked nonchalantly and cradled her PPs-43 submachine gun as she spoke to her companion in a relaxed voice,

"Here I was thinking they were gonna put up a fight - but they scattered like rats. Maybe Amy's wimpy nature started rubbing off on Big Boss."

Yuri heaved a sigh and answered,

"That unsavory charlatan spreads discord wherever she goes. We cannot underestimate her - or her newfound allies."

Natsuki groaned,

"I know, I know… but I also want to get this over and…"

Just as Natsuki was speaking, a flashlight turned on at the intersection and gave off the position of a bespectacled red-haired girl in fatigues. Natsuki furrowed her brow and thought out loud,

"What the hell's she doing just standing there…?"

Before Natsuki could say any more, Amy brought out what appeared to be a manga volume. Under the light of Amy's flashlight, Natsuki quickly recognized the volume - it was a limited edition Parfait Girls Volume 1!

A devilish smirk flashed on Amy's lips as she brought out a cigarette lighter and then lit the volume on fire. In the midst of that atrocity, Natsuki violently snapped,

"Goddamn it, Amy! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for that!"

Amy tossed away the burning manga volume into the water and then made a dash towards the leftward corridor. Then, at the drop of a hat, Natsuki broke her formation with Yuri and charged after Amy with reckless abandon like a raging bull.

"Natsuki!" Yuri lashed at her teammate, but she was already out of earshot, "What a nuisance…"

Thus, Yuri sprinted after Natsuki all the way until the T-shaped intersection. Once Yuri made it there, however, she heard the ominous splash of a grenade landing near her feet - followed by the hiss of white gas.

Yuri's purple eyes widened as she noticed the grenade dispersing the standard sleep gas mixed with Wormwood. She reflexively covered her face and breathed through the sleeves of her fatigues. Then, she was greeted by yet another surprise.

Gunfire.

Rubber bullets from Snake's UN-ARC-NL assault rifle and lethal rounds from Ocelot's twin Tornado-6 revolvers peppered the unprepared Yuri. She grunted and groaned from the pain, but she managed to keep her two feet on the submerged floor. Before she could recover, however, Venom Snake tackled her and struck her with his mechanical arm.

That blow threw Yuri off of her feet and forced her back a few paces and fell back first into the blood-like water.

While she was down, she heard the spurred boots of Ocelot running through the ankle-deep water towards the corridor that Amy and Natsuki dashed into. They were planning to gang up on Natsuki!

Infuriated by the thought, Yuri lifted her back up from the water, rolled forward into a stand and then sprinted towards the intersection. She felt the presence of the snake hiding there by the corner of the corridor. All the while, her opponent taunted her - over and over.

"Manga is literature."

"Manga is literature."

"Manga is literature."

The obsessive novelist put away her night vision headset and then strained her eyes to get acquainted with the darkness. Her irises dilated and darted back and forth in an eerie, irregular pattern while a devious smirk grew on her lips.

She turned the corner in one smooth motion, put away her AK-12 assault rifle and then drew out her trusty kitchen knife and prepared herself to stab her foe. When she did, however, she found Venom Snake just standing completely still.

Flabbergasted, Yuri approached her motionless enemy while clutching her knife. She then tried to stab Snake when his entire figure bended back with strange elasticity.

It was a decoy!

By the time Yuri realized this, her kitchen knife pierced the Snake-shaped balloon and burst loudly, expelling even more of the sleeping gas from earlier.

Yuri winced from the gas and started to cough. Her eyes felt heavy after carelessly taking in two full doses of the powerful chemicals.

Then, all of the sudden, she heard gunfire coming from the distance. It reminded her that Natsuki was fighting a two-on-one battle.

She couldn't be defeated there!

…

Venom Snake watched the coughing Yuri from behind as he crept up on her. It was at that time, however, that the flickering of lights in the sewers became erratic until the light bulbs fizzled out all at once.

He lost sight of his vulnerable target, so he brought out his UN-ARC-NL assault rifle and turned on its flashlight again. When he did, however, Yuri was standing inches from him while her wild purple eyes looked straight into his very soul.

Snake tried to pull the trigger of his assault rifle, but the trigger was curiously stuck. He felt the texture of long, purple hair tying his gun's trigger in place like otherworldly tendrils. Those tendrils of hair snagged his assault rifle out of Snake's hands.

Then, more tendrils shot out from the clogged flood drains and held Snake's legs and arms. The veteran mercenary tried to struggle, but those tendrils of hair were like steel chains that he couldn't possibly break.

Yuri closed the gap between herself and her captive victim and brought the edge of her knife to Snake's cheek and spoke,

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Yuri - the so-called 'Third Eye' Writer that your treacherous 'Spider Lady' seems to call me. Sayori was most displeased when you killed Mr. Cow - so Natsuki and I came to collect your debt in blood."

Yuri then gently, albeit maliciously, pushed the knife and let it lightly cut through Snake's skin - just enough to draw blood - before she retracted it. Then, she stuck out her tongue and licked her blood-stained knife.

"So it is true." Yuri said as she licked her lips, "Your blood tastes like you have been marked for death… but your expression is calm - unyielding. You have accepted your fate, haven't you?"

Venom Snake stayed silent despite Yuri's questions. So, the wild-eyed novelist hummed,

"Moreover - you rarely speak because your words are not your own. No - it's because you do not know what your true voice is. Hayter. Doyle. Sutherland. It does not matter. They are all the same to you, isn't it? You poor thing."

Yuri twirled the knife in her hand and continued her monologue,

"You are a fortunate one, however. You truly are. Sayori was merciful towards you - especially since Monika seems to have taken a keen interest in you. Those two said that they wanted you alive, so I'll hold my end of the bargain… but that does not mean that I cannot have fun and break you first."

She then brought her face close to Snake's and watched him with her twitchy, maddened eyes and warned,

"I too know what it's like to speak words that weren't my own - but I've put that behind me to fight for what's rightfully ours. I fight alongside old foes now. Just like you. Mr. Kazuhira Miller was your opponent once upon a time, yes? The same can be said for 'Major' Ocelot. Natsuki told me about them."

When Yuri said this, Snake's head started to hurt. The skin around the metallic horn that jutted from out of his head bluntly ached while the purple color of Yuri's eyes and hair grew dull and grey.

The horn was reacting to Yuri's presence and was digging into Snake's mind. For a brief moment, Yuri's words lingered in his mind - and he saw them laid out before him in plain text against an olive drab rectangle. Was it a hallucination?

It was almost like he was reading a the text of a book - or rather, a digital novel.

Moreover, there were words laid out at the bottom of that rectangle.

'History'

'Skip'

'Auto'

'Save'

'Load'

'Settings'

Snake winced and shook his head, driving away the unfamiliar interface and promptly returned to the present. The obsessive Yuri was watching the contours of his face with mad fascination while she continued to twirl her knife.

"Just now - you saw it, didn't you? A glimpse of my old world - where I hail from. Fascinating! It appears you have a 'Third Eye' too! No wonder why you caught Monika's interest - as well as Amy's."

Yuri's lips then twitched as her imagination ran wild. It was almost as if she was imagining what sort of face he would make if she stabbed him. Those thoughts gave her a sickening sense of delight. Her excitement swelled as she brought the point of her knife to Snake's left rib and declared,

"Had we met under different circumstances, we may have been allies - but you are stuck in Amy's web of lies! That is why I must cut you loose - by any way necessary."

While Yuri was talking, however, her concentration and awareness of the situation started to slip. The tendrils of hair that were holding Snake's arms and legs at Yuri's command were losing their grip. At the drop of a hat, Snake pulled him mechanical arm from the tendril that held it - followed by his other arm.

Before Yuri could react, Snake reached into a pocket behind the armor plate of his Battle Dress in one swift motion and brought out his Phantom Cigar. Time then slowed down as Snake slipped the Phantom Cigar's mouthpiece between Yuri's lips with one swift motion. Then, his other hand brought out his iDroid device and produced a holographic flame with the flick of a switch.

Yuri realized what was going on as time came racing back to normal - until her perception of time suddenly quickened.

* * *

WHOA-HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

* * *

The sheer strength of the Wormwood herb and the other aromatics blended into the electronic cigar overwhelmed Yuri's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw the afterimage of a Seiko stopwatch ticking away at an unnaturally fast speed.

After the two doses of sleeping gas, the stimulation was too much for her to handle. She fell backwards powerlessly a second time while the Phantom Cigar slipped from her lips.

That time, however, Venom Snake caught Yuri and the Phantom Cigar before either fell into the water. Just as the last of Yuri's consciousness was fluttering between wakefulness and sleep, Snake finally responded to her monologue.

"I don't know what bad blood you and the Writers have with Amy - but that has nothing to do with me. I'm supporting her because of the mission - no more, no less. I'm not here to collect on debts of blood. I'm not here for revenge - not anymore. So, calm down, Yuri. Don't fight it..."

Yuri opened her mouth and wearily grumbled,

"Why do you... torture me… with the ending I wanted… back then?"

Then, her consciousness left her and she fell asleep in Snake's arms. Her head drooped down and rested on Snake's shoulder while a cassette tape poked out from one of the pockets on Yuri's tactical vest.

Was that like the cassette tape that Sayori left with him earlier? He decided to take the tape with him.

Taking a prize couldn't hurt, Snake rationalized. He earned it.

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "The First Cut Is The Deepest" - Rod Stewart (1976) [Side A]}

{"Sortie Briefing with Natsuki" [Side B]}

* * *

 **[Extraction] Carrying Knocked Out Opponents**

There will be times wherein it will be difficult or impossible for Snake to extract knocked out opponents using a Fulton recovery system balloon - either because of physical constraints like roofs, poor weather conditions or serious injuries sustained by the opponent in question.

At times like that, it may be wise to extract that opponent by helicopter to ensure that he or she makes it back to the Forward Operating Base safely. In order to do that, you can pick up the opponents and carry them to the helicopter. Additionally, Snake can mount the opponent on D-Horse or on a vehicle like jeeps and trucks. D-Horse and the vehicles can help you transport the opponent to more distant and, presumably, safer Landing Zones.

* * *

Venom Snake looked at the unconscious Yuri in her arms and watched her with a sympathetic eye. Aside from the assault rifle and knives she carried - and her command of supernatural powers - Yuri truly was just a regular high school girl.

Still, Snake brought out some handcuffs from his pack and bound Yuri's hands behind her back. He also confiscated all of the weapons on her person for good measure - but also found a strange item as well.

It was a hardbound copy of a book titled 'The Portrait of Markov'. Curious, Snake decided to take the grimoire-like book as well.

Once he did, he heard the static of an incoming transmission. It was from Kaz.

{(140.85) - " _Boss! Can you hear me boss!? The three of you disappeared from the grid for a few minutes_."}

"It's alright, Kaz." Snake replied to the XO, "We defeated one of the Writers. That cleared up the electronic interference that jammed our devices.

{(140.85) - " _I see… and what about Ocelot and the Spider Lady?_ "}

At the mention of their names, the the Spider Lady replied,

{(140.96) - " _Amy here - I just finished planting the bugs into the central communications hub. I found an old jeep in here too - Ocelot's driving right now._ }

"Driving?" Venom Snake asked curiously, "What about Natsuki?"

{(141.73) - " _Ocelot here. About that… I couldn't defeat Natsuki on my own. That girl was too strong. She nearly broke my hand when she countered my CQC. She's pretty good. The Spider Lady and I are high-tailing it._ "}

"She's that good, huh?"

{(141.73) - " _Yeah. We took the jeep and we're going through this maze of a sewer now- but Natsuki is chasing us. I'm flooring the gas pedal, but she just keeps catching up!_ }

{(140.96) - " _We tried shooting her to slow her down, but our guns are bouncing off of her!_ "}

{(141.73) - " _Exfiltrate the hot zone with Yuri for now. We'll figure something out and contact you. We may just need some heavy firepower - but I'll leave that up to you, Boss._ "}

"Got it."

Venom Snake carried the unconscious Yuri on his shoulders and then forded the receding sewer waters, tracing his steps back to the spiral staircase at the T-shaped intersection from where he came.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **SCORE**

Episode 56: Wild Eyes

PLAY RATING

Total Play Time : Twenty-one Hours (147 hours left for campaign)

Time : Five Hours

Enemy Combat Alerts : 0

Hits Taken : 0

Tactical Takedowns : 1

Headshots : 9

Accuracy : 96.7% (29/30)

Neutralizations : 1

Effective Interrogations : 1

Prisoners Rescued : 0

 **[PERFECT STEALTH, NO KILLS]**

Rank: **S**

...

{(140.85) - "Mission complete, Boss! I know I've said this before, but this is why they call you a legend! "}

…

Bond Level:

D-Horse: 100%

Spider Lady: 60%

Ocelot: 100%

Codename: **THIRDEYE**

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Wild Eyes" - The Stampeders (1972)}

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome back to reality, Snake. My reality~

You sure took your sweet time telling me about this last battle, but I'm glad you finally made it through!

Still - I must say that you're quite a surprising one. To think that you defeated the formidable Yuri with sleep gas and an electronic cigar! Though, having time speed up like that must have shocked her… especially after what she went through in Act 2… but I'm rambling.

Yuri has always been a girl who's constantly on the edge. You actually did her a favor by helping her calm down.

As for the 'ending' she was talking about… in an ideal world, Yuri always wanted to be held in a lover's arms. I prevented her from having that ending once upon a time… and I've regretted that ever since.

Well - enough introspection from me! I want you to continue, Venom Snake!

Tell me how you fought Natsuki now.

Okay~?


	18. Mission 57 - Iturup Island Interlude

**Act 3: Reality**

* * *

 **Episode 57**

 _Iturup Island Interlude I_

* * *

02:31

Burevestnik Airbase

Hangars - East Wall

Venom Snake emerged from the sprawling underground network of Burevestnik Airbase and into the unassuming outhouse that hid its presence. The one-eyed mercenary carried his hostage - the so-called "Third Eye" Writer named Yuri - in his arms.

Even though Yuri was a menacing foe, she was now nothing more than a sleeping child to Snake. In that sense, she wasn't too different from the child soldiers that Snake rescued from Africa - or from the mysterious Pacifica Ocean who still haunts his dreams.

As Snake passed through the hidden threshold, the floor beneath his feet started to shift. He then watched the threshold start to close on its own. The sewers beneath it disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence. All that remained was a nondescript toilet in a nondescript shack.

 **Starring**

Punished "Venom" Snake

With the sleeping Yuri in tow, Snake slowly opened the outhouse door. He then found a series of flares being shot up into the night sky. The flares illuminated the entire Burevestnik Airbase and carried a coded message that Snake couldn't understand on his own. So, he dashed towards the hangars, held Yuri close and then pressed his back against the wall to meld into the shadows.

The horned veteran focused his thoughts on the Soviet garrison soldiers he mentally marked earlier and felt that every single one of them had been shuffled around the base.

Curious, Snake dared to take a peek from the corner of the hangar.

Through the spaces in between the galvanized iron structures, Snake saw dozens of Soviet troops on the march. Even though he couldn't understand their words, Snake saw that every soldier was in full battle gear. They were all taking defensive positions on all four walls of the base too - manning heavy machine gun nests and mortar batteries.

A handful of armored vehicles - NOSOROG tanks and ZHUK APCs - were on standby too, along with their respective crews. All the while, a triad of HP-48 Krokodil attack helicopters circled overhead.

It was a sea of headlights, spotlights and boots with more guns, cannons and rocket pods than Snake could ever hope to reasonably fight on his own. Even his durable Battle Dress could only take so much damage before the armor plates failed him.

As Snake contemplated what to do, his earpiece buzzed,

Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller

{(140.85) - " _Boss, I'm not quite sure what's going on, but this is clearly not something routine. The entrances appear to be sealed and the walls are being fortified too. Perhaps they're on high alert after finding the corpse of the sniper that the Spider Lady killed earlier…_ "}

Snake pressed on his earpiece and replied,

"That may just be the case. Though, from where I'm looking, the Soviets seem to be looking outwards. Are they expecting someone to come and attack Burevestnik from the outside?"

{(140.85) - _"Perhaps… or, they could have found the Spider Lady and Ocelot… or maybe that other Writer of the Apocalypse._ "}

"If the Soviets found them, they wouldn't be setting up defenses, they would be sending search parties - and a tank or two if they know one of the Writers is nearby."

 **Enemy Combatants**

Soviet Air Defence Forces ( Burevestnik Garrison)

{(140.85) - " _Can you find a way out, Boss_? _Ocelot and Amy won't be able to take on that Writer on their own. That 'Natsuki' girl has her own field of electrical interference so we can't reach out to them._ "}

"I'll figure something out, Kaz. We're a special ops PMC, aren't we?"

{(140.85) - " _Heh. That's the spirit Boss. Keep an eye out for opportunities to slip out undetected. Once you're out of the woods, prepare the Third Eye writer for extraction and then help Ocelot and the Spider Lady to defeat Natsuki_. _They should have deployed a portable mission terminal near their last known location. Your iDroid will pick up its signal once you get close enough._ "}

"Got it."

Snake pressed on his earpiece again and looked around him. He then glanced around his surroundings and found a red metal door leading into one of the hangars.

 **Featured Mecha**

Zi-GRA 6T Multipurpose Transport Truck

The mercenary set Yuri down on the grass and then kept his back against the wall again as he crept towards the door. He then knocked thrice on the door and heard a puzzled voice coming from behind it.

Snake crouched down and stayed perfectly still as the door opened.

A Soviet soldier walked out of the hangar and looked around the empty outdoor corridor. Just as the soldier was about to walk back in, Snake pounced and grabbed the soldier's arm with his mechanical right hand. He then proceeded to hold the soldier in a powerful lock.

Once he had the soldier completely locked up, Snake ordered his captive,

"Speak!"

 **Guest Starring**

The Third Eye Writer "Yuri"

The Cupcake Writer "Natsuki"

The soldier muttered something panicked in Russian, but it didn't register with Snake once again. His earpiece then started to buzz.

{(140.85) - _"Hold on a sec, Boss. I'll have our Russian language specialist translate that… and, there! He says that they're loading up rations for the outposts in a flatbed truck._ "}

"A truck, huh?"

{(140.85) - " _Yeah - and it's got a tarpaulin cover too by the looks of it. Sounds like you've found a way out of Burevestnik, Boss. Enter the hangar, go to the rear of the truck and use the ACTION button to climb onto the back. Even though you're on an outbound trip, the garrison guards will still be on high alert. You'll need something to cover yourself._ "}

 **Chapter Design**

Elias_Pedro

With that, Snake choked the soldier unconscious and set him down on the grass. He then picked up the sleeping Yuri and snuck into the hangar.

As Snake took careful steps forward, he saw the flatbed truck with a tarpaulin cover on the back. The truck driver and his armed escort chattering as they smoked cigarettes. While the two were still distracted, Snake loaded Yuri into the back of the truck and hopped in as well.

 **Written By**

Elias_Pedro

Once was inside, he found yet another cassette tape lying about there in the cargo hold. Snake picked up the tape and added it to his collection.

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Fly Like An Eagle" - Steve Miller Band (1976)}

He quickly pocketed the tape and then brought out a pair of cardboard boxes to cover himself and his hostage.

Before long, the truck driver and his escort started the vehicle and began their journey out of Burevestnik Airbase.

Snake crouched beneath his box and looked through the peephole to see what little he could of the rest of the sprawling Burevestnik Airbase. He tried to mark the soldiers that he found passing by, but there were too many to count.

While he was doing so, the truck came to a halt. Moments later, a pair of soldiers - both armed with shotguns - inspected the rear of the truck. The pair shone flashlights into the cargo hold, but they only found a pair of harmless cardboard boxes.

So, they let the truck carry on.

 **Created and Directed By**

Elias_Pedro

* * *

 **[TRANSPORTATION] - Truck Routes on Iturup Island (1 / 1)**

Soviet outposts throughout Iturup Island are primarily resupplied by trucks that come from Burevestnik Airbase. These supplies include food, ammunition and medicine needed to stock the outposts. Most of the cargo is transported in cardboard boxes, so you could hitch a ride on these trucks during a supply run.

Be careful, however, since soldiers will check the boxes when it comes time to unload the cargo. Make sure to leave the truck before it arrives at its destination.

* * *

After ten full minutes, the truck was finally a good distance away from the heavily fortified Burevestnik Airbase. Snake took this time to unequip his cardboard box as well as Yuri's. Left alone with the sleeping Writer of the Apocalypse, he remembered the cassette tape that Yuri had in her pocket.

Snake brought out that cassette tape and slotted it into his iDroid device with a crisp click. He then hit the play button and listened closely.

...

{Playing: Sortie Briefing with Natsuki}

 **TRANSCRIPT**

( _The sound of horses galloping leisurely through a forest path can be heard in the background_ )

 **Yuri** : "Say, Natsuki. Is it really necessary for you to… record this conversation?"

 **Natsuki** : "Not really, no - but I kinda felt like giving it a try. This is 1980's tech, you know - and it's not every day I get my hands on something like this. I want to make sure it works."

 **Yuri** : "So… does it work?"

 **Natsuki** : "Yeah! See that red light that turned on means it's recording. It's crazy how the militaries of this world are able to make do with devices like these for communication and data storage. It really shows you just how much we take things like cloud computing for granted."

 **Yuri** : "I'm… uh… I do not hold a favorable opinion of clouds - and neither does Sayori - especially not after the last place we had the misfortune of visiting."

 **Natsuki** : "Don't sweat it, Yuri! Now then - let's try making a nice log for Sayori and Monika, yeah? We can use this to show them just how awesome we are!"

 **Yuri** : "... v-very well. If you insist, Natsuki. Shall we go over the details of this sortie?"

 **Natsuki** : "Yup! We managed to intercept some of the comms of the Diamond Dogs - thanks to those trusty notebooks of ours."

 **Yuri** : "Indeed. Even in this setting, those notebooks wield considerable power. Monika was able to discern that the private military company seeks to infiltrate the place known as 'Burevestnik Airbase' - and that they shall attempt to enter the sewers. What their reasons are is still beyond us, but we do not have enough time for an extensive augury. After all - we now have that… boy… to deal with too."

 **Natsuki** : "Yeah… Times like these make me wish you still had that hardbound novel of yours - and my manga."

 **Yuri** : "Well, that is indeed a shame - but we must work with the resources that are available to us at the present moment."

 **Natsuki** : "They'll be bringing Amy into a cramped space, so it's the perfect place to snatch her. But just in case… would you be willing to… you know…"

 **Yuri** : "... are you implying that I must use my Act 2 resources?"

 **Natsuki** : "Uh-huh! Think about it - it'll be like Silent Hills! You know - that game that got cancelled. Venom Snake won't know what hit him!"

 **Yuri** : (sighs) "You really do love your video games, huh?"

 **Natsuki** : "Hehe, you know it!"

 **Yuri** : "But what about you - are you willing to use your Act 2 resources?"

 **Natsuki** : "If things turn for the worse, then why not. I'm even prepared to go beyond that."

 **Yuri** : "Beyond Act 2…? What are you talking about?"

 **Natsuki** : "Well, I guess I'll have to surprise you then."

( _Horse whinnies_ )

 **Natsuki** : "Oh, we're here. Let's discuss this later - it's almost midnight. Yoisho~!"

( _Natsuki hops off the horse. She loads her PPs-43 SMG_ )

 **Natsuki** : "I sorta heard that Donna Burke song in the background - Venom Snake and his team should be arriving soon. Let's go!"

 **Yuri** : "Donna Burke…? Oh, wait! Natsuki - the recording device!"

[End Tape]

As soon as the cassette tape ended, Snake sat down and leaned against the tarpaulin cover of the truck. He then glanced at the sleeping Yuri, wondering just what in the world the Spider Lady could have done for them to pursue her so adamantly.

More than that, Snake wondered exactly where these girls came from - and how they got there in the first place.

Before Snake could ponder more in silence, the flatbed truck came screeching to a halt. The driver then banged his fist against the steering wheel and honked his horn impatiently. Was there something blocking the road?

A pack of wild animals must have been crossing the road.

It was at this point that Snake's iDroid device beeped.

{"Mission Terminal signal detected."}

{"The map has been updated."}

{(140.85) - " _Boss. Looks like your iDroid just picked up the signal of the mission terminal. Ditch the truck and take the "Third Eye" Writer with you. Then, connect your iDroid to the terminal to begin the next mission."_ }

"Hmm… actually, Kaz. I might have a better idea."

Snake brought out a new pair of handcuffs and proceeded to cuff Yuri to the frame of the flatbed truck. He then hopped out of the back of the stopped truck and attached a heavy-duty Fulton Recovery Device to the truck.

The Fulton device deployed and a series of heavy-duty balloons then proceeded to fill themselves with helium. In a few seconds, the balloons lifted the entire truck by the rear. The driver and the armed escort inside of it panicked and shouted for help in Russian, while the sleeping Yuri awakened from her slumber.

Yuri poked her head out from the opening of the tarpaulin cover and watched the balloons lifting the truck with horror. She then looked down to Venom Snake and demanded,

"What is the meaning of thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…!?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yuri, the truck she was cuffed to and the two soldiers were whisked up into the night sky. A smug smirk formed on Venom Snake's lips.

{Extraction Flight Arrived At Hokkaido Forward Operating Base}

{- Soldier x2}

{Captured Enemy Vehicle}

{- Zi-GRA 6T Multipurpose Transport Truck}

{Captured Writers of the Apocalypse}

{- Yuri, the "Third Eye" Writer}

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ahahahaha~! Oh dear, my sides! You really used the Fulton device on the truck? Dear god - that's hilarious!

Wait, wait - I need a moment!

I know I shouldn't be making fun of my fellow Literature Club Members, but Yuri did try to kill me once. I deserve to have at least a few laughs at her expense~!

Plus, it's about time that Yuri is the one getting scared this time around!

Okay.

Okay!

I'm doing better now~ but still. You do like to keep people waiting, don't you, Venom Snake?

I wonder how long it will take before you speak again?

Let's find out, shall we?

Please continue, Snake.

Tell me about how you fought Natsuki.


	19. Eye of the Tiger (Part I)

**Prologue**

Venom Snake brought his hands to his lips and then whistled for D-Horse. His trusty, white steed came rushing from the forest and whinnied eagerly. Snake endearingly patted D-Horse's head before mounting the horse and riding it towards the signal of the mission data terminal.

Snake led D-Horse towards a seaside cliff in the North-West of the island. There, Snake found the hastily-deployed data terminal - a footlocker-sized, olive drab box with a small antenna and an interface screen. The entire terminal, however, laid on its side like a capsizing ship and the antenna looked bent and damaged.

When Snake noticed this, his earpiece suddenly buzzed,

{(140.85) - " _That must have been why we couldn't pick up the signal. Ocelot must have thrown it out of the jeep when they were escaping from Natsuki._ "}

On his way through the woodland path, Venom Snake noticed a number of disturbing sights. Bloodied Soviet troopers on patrol lay dead on the path - their bodies beaten into bloody pulps by some powerful, ungodly strength.

Snake then looked down to the ground and found the fresh tracks of a 4x4 jeep swerving through the woodland path. Bullet casings for .357 Magnum revolver rounds were scattered about together with 7.62mm Tokarev pistol-caliber rounds - Ocelot's Tornado-6 and Natsuki's PPS-43 submachine gun respectively.

How in the world could that cute, little pink-haired girl keep up with a jeep while firing a powerful submachine gun at full auto?

More than that, the footprints that Natsuki were all the size of her small shoes, but they were incredibly deep - almost as if she weighed much more than her petite frame seemed to suggest.

Shaking his head, Snake dismounted from D-Horse and approached the mission data terminal. He set the terminal up ight, brought out his iDroid device and then plugged it in to download the data.

* * *

 **Mission 58**

 _Eye of the Tiger (Part I)_

* * *

04:16

Central Northern Forest

Woodland Path

Once the download was done, the device chimed.

[The map has been updated]

 **Starring**

Punished "Venom" Snake

Venom Snake unplugged his iDroid from the terminal and he brought up the map. The projected route of the jeep and the Writer chasing it down were highlighted, leading all the way to the Northernmost tip of the island.

Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller

{(140.85) " _Boss, this doesn't look good! Natsuki seems to be chasing those two off a cliff! Do whatever you can to catch up to them."_ }

Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot

Snake furrowed his brow and grimly warned,

"I'm not going to be able to catch up to them at this rate - they're too far gone, Kaz."

 **Guest Starring**

Amy "Spider Lady" Bell

{(140.85) - " _Don't worry, Boss. I've made arrangements._ "}

As Kaz was speaking, Snake's earpiece buzzed again and the voice of the helicopter pilot urgently announced,

{(143.11) - " _This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ!_ "}

Diamond Dogs Blackfoot Pilot "Pequod"

Snake looked up to the cloudy early morning sky and found the silhouette of the Blackfoot helicopter approaching his position. The mercenary commander mused,

"Pequod…?"

 **Enemy Combatants**

The Cupcake Writer "Natsuki"

{(140.85) - " _Boss. This will be a fire support mission. Use Pequod to catch up to Ocelot and the Spider Lady. Provide them fire support with the chain gun - the Blackfoot's equipped with rocket pods and Air-to-Ground Missiles too. If that "Natsuki" girl was able to give Ocelot that much trouble, then I'm sure they'll need the CAS._ "}

"Got it…"

 **Featured Mecha**

UTH-66 Blackfoot

ZaAZ-S84/4W

The Blackfoot helicopter started to descend by the edge of the cliff. The automatic side doors opened for Snake while his earpiece buzzed again,

{(143.11) - " _This is Pequod! On station at LZ!_ "}

BF5-K1 Biological Weapon

Snake climbed aboard the Blackfoot helicopter and sat at the edge. As soon as he did, the helicopter started to ascend and Pequod announced,

{(143.11) - " _Gaining altitude!_ "}

 **Chapter Design**

Elias_Pedro

Powerful waves crashed against the Northern cliffs and jets of mist flew skyward, spraying Venom Snake's face and forcing him to shield his eye.

Once the mist cleared, Snake activated the door gun - a lightweight Gatling gun - and brought it before him.

Snake then grabbed the Gatling gun handle and felt the familiar weight of it.

At the back of his mind, Snake remembered wielding that same Gatling gun while a certain, speechless Sniper took aim beside him.

 **Written By**

Elias_Pedro

What would she have thought about this strange situation they were in?

Snake could only wonder.

The afterimage of the Sniper faded away with the mist and Snake prepared to hunt down Natsuki.

 **Created and Directed By**

Elias_Pedro

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

{Cassette Tape Acquired: "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" - Elton John (1973)}

….

 **Author's Notes:** Hmm... I always found it strange how starting a mission in your game affected time. Natsuki tried to explain it to me, but I'm not exactly an expert on how the Fox Engine works. Well - not yet, at least. If I really was "The Lady Who Knows Everything", we wouldn't be having this conversation - so here we are.

So then, Venom Snake - tell me how you hunted down my friend like the dog of war that you are!

There is something else, though. Don't you feel like time has gotten slower? Is it because the time between updates has gotten longer? I feel like I've been in stasis for more than a month this time. For a moment... it felt like the Void again. I don't like that. I don't like that at all...


End file.
